Naruto a 15 ans!
by Nelio
Summary: Oui, j'ai écrit ça un peu avant les 15 ans de Naruto, le manga lui-même. Une fic censée être un cadeau pour des potes mais arrivant aussi à point nommé. Lesdits potes ont eut l'avant première, maintenant, ce pavé est public. Hommage à ce manga que j'ai tellement adoré et dont des tonnes de fics en chantier n'attendent toujours que moi. L'histoire est pas lourde et dure une journée.
1. 17 ans

Je sais, c'est trois fois trop long pour un OS mais je vais pas le découper.

Par contre, une suite est possible, faut que je voie en fonction des avis.

* * *

« Chuuut, il arrive ! »

Les adolescents se turent, entendant des pas se rapprocher d'une porte. Ils avaient guetté les deux : il était possible d'entrer dans l'appartement de Naruto par l'escalier intérieur comme par la passerelle extérieure qui en faisait le tour. Après tout, il fallait bien : il habitait le sommet d'une bâtisse dont les étages inférieurs ne lui appartenaient pas, et les murs extérieurs de son appartement étaient accessibles à pied grâce à la topographie et un chouette balcon-passerelle, d'où l'utilité de deux entrées, bien que la porte extérieure fut privilégiée et à ce moment-là usitée par…

« SURPRIIIISE ! »

Un Kakashi des plus décontenancé. Il cligna de son œil visible, _surpris_, c'était bien le cas de le dire, puis dévisagea les élèves qui riaient aux éclats.

« On s'est trompés ! Mais entrez vite, Naruto ne devrait plus tarder, chut ! »

Ils firent donc entrer ledit Kakashi, toujours surpris et essayant d'en placer une alors que Shikamaru expliquait :

« Bon, je crois que ça se voit avec le gâteau et tout le tralala, mais on fête son anniversaire, vous voyez ? Sauf qu'on l'a pas prévenu.

-Ah ? Vous auriez peut-être dû… »

Ce fut au tour de Shikamaru d'être étonné. Une grande partie des autres jeunes n'avait pas entendu, trop occupés à rire et parler bruyamment, et récupérer les confettis éparpillés par erreur, en somme vérifier que tout était en ordre et qu'il n'y avait personne dehors. Sakura répondit :

« Kakashi-sensei, on s'est sentis obligés ! Je veux dire, récemment, c'est tout bête, mais on a réalisé qu'on connaissait sa date d'anniversaire, puisqu'il est né le jour où Kyuubi a attaqué et a été scellé dans son corps. Et on s'est dit qu'il était peut-être temps de le fêter… » Sourit-elle, jetant un regard à Ino, qui le lui rendit d'un air approbateur avant de donner une tape à un Chôji très intéressé par le gâteau (Mé-euh !)

« Je vois, je vois… et il n'est pas arrivé ?

-Ben non. » Fit simplement Shikamaru, les mains derrière la tête.

« Pourtant il devrait déjà être là, à moins d'avoir fait un détour.

-Ah bon ? » Soudainement, tout le monde était intéressé.

« Nous nous sommes séparés au même moment, il a dit qu'il rentrerait chez lui parce qu'il devait s'occuper de ses factures assez vite, et ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard que je me suis rappelé de… enfin, quelque chose, peu importe, et me voilà. Donc il devrait précisément être là. Or, il n'est pas ici. Donc soit Naruto a fait un détour et ne l'a pas terminé, soit…

-…

-Soit quoi ?

-Kiba ? Akamaru ? Vous me suivez ? »

Ils suivirent sans broncher, interdits, la troupe suivant derrière eux tandis que Kakashi les emmenait dans un autre coin de l'appartement, et ouvrait la porte donnant sur l'escalier intérieur.

Cet escalier tournait sur lui-même jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée minuscule où une simple porte donnait sur l'extérieur. L'escalier desservait toutes les parties à louer du bâtiment et on pouvait se pencher par-dessus la rambarde pour voir le sol, tout en bas.

L'appartement de Naruto surplombant le village entier le bâtiment était justement un des plus haut qui soient : la cage d'escalier en était donc d'autant plus profonde, mais pas plus de quinze mètres.

Voilà qui définissait le décor, certes, mais où Kakashi voulait-il en venir ?

Snuf, snuf, faisait Akamaru avant d'aboyer.

« Ouais, je sais… » Répondit Kiba, lui-même intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda fatidiquement Shino.

« Je sais que j'ai l'air de me tromper, mais il est passé par là et pas quelques heures plus tôt, mais plutôt il y a quelques minutes…

-T'es sûr ?

-J'ai dit : "je sais que j'ai l'air de me tromper", mais je sais que je ne me trompe pas !... Mieux que ça, je parie que c'est quand Lee est allé ouvrir pour vérifier !

-Ah, je vous l'avais bien dit que j'avais entendu quelque chose !

-Mais tu n'as rien vu ? » Demanda Neji, vivement intrigué à son tour. Lee alla se positionner lui-même dans la cage d'escalier, là où il s'était arrêté pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne.

« Non… rien… mais si Kiba est sûr de sa présence à ce moment-là… Je crois comprendre. Enfin j'imagine… Il a dû nous entendre une fois arrivé sur le pallier et pour qu'il ait pu disparaître aussi vite et sans bruit, il a dû sauter entre les rambardes et se laisser tomber directement jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée…

-Sérieusement ? » Insista Kiba.

« Pourquoi faire ? » Ajouta Tenten.

« Oh, ça ne me paraît pas trop sorcier. » Répondit calmement, platement Kakashi. « Pour vous c'est peut-être difficile à comprendre, mais c'est sans doute parce que vous n'avez jamais raté aucun anniversaire, et si jamais vous n'aviez pas pu fêter l'un d'entre eux, pour une mission longue par exemple, je suppose que vos familles auraient rattrapé le retard deux mois plus tard avec de beaux souvenirs à la clé, si bien qu'il vous paraît inconcevable d'annuler un anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ?

-…Boah, ouais, mais chez moi, deux mois de retard, c'est presque une norme. » Pouffa Shikamaru. Ino lui administra un coup de coude plutôt affectueux et amusé.

« Eh bien voilà. Depuis tout petit, Naruto a été habitué à l'inverse exact, alors je suppose qu'en comprenant la situation d'aujourd'hui, il n'a pas su comment réagir.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il a paniqué ? » Interrogea Neji, trouvant lui-même ses propos… hors de propos.

« Oh, paniqué, c'est un bien grand mot, j'imagine… mais on peut sans doute admettre qu'il a pris la fuite. »

Les adolescents en restèrent coi. Sérieusement, c'était quoi cette attitude ?

« Il faut essayer de vous imaginer ça…

-Ben même, je crois que je serais content, si ça m'arrivait enfin, un beau jour ! » Se défendit Kiba, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

« Oui, peut-être, mais réfléchis-y bien attentivement. Quand il était petit, Naruto a sûrement passé beaucoup de temps à observer les autres et se poser des tonnes de questions qu'on se pose à son âge, et sans avoir de parents pour y répondre. Ce qui ajoute toutes les questions possibles et imaginables sur ce qu'est avoir une famille. Les anniversaires n'ont pas échappé à la règle. Il a probablement dû vous envier un temps avant d'apprendre à faire sans. Mais pour un enfant, ça ne doit pas être si facile. Demander un processus inverse et immédiat relève donc sans doute de l'impossible, même pour lui.

-Même pour lui ? » Répéta Sakura.

« Tu le connais. Naruto fait toujours des efforts, quel qu'en soit le domaine imposé. Mais il y a des choses plus particulières sur lesquelles il bute. J'imagine que c'est son équilibre de vie qui le rend si particulier. Il a appris qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même et c'est pour cela qu'encore maintenant, il ne demande pas d'aide mais préfère proposer la sienne au besoin pour montrer qu'il n'est pas un boulet mais quelqu'un de fiable sur qui on peut compter. Réfléchissez-y un temps et vous verrez que beaucoup de choses sautent aux yeux.

-C'est… plutôt pertinent… » Admit Neji.

« Il n'y a pas que ça. Je ne suis pas une encyclopédie mais donnez-le à un psy et il vous fera une psychanalyse longue comme un rouleau de parchemin. De quoi traumatiser notre bonhomme…

-Mais alors… »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Hinata, encore en train de réfléchir. Levant la tête et voyant qu'on l'écoutait, elle en profita pour demander : « Est-ce que Naruto a déjà invité l'un d'entre vous chez lui, une seule fois ? »

Ouh. Pas trop mal visé. Plus de la moitié d'entre eux, avant l'événement, n'avaient même pas connaissance de son adresse exacte, alors qu'ils se doutaient individuellement que Naruto connaissait toutes leurs adresses et le chemin de chez lui jusqu'à chez eux, depuis le temps qu'il s'intéressait à eux. Même Tenten et Shino qu'il côtoyait très rarement.

« Remarquez, » Poursuivit Kakashi, « Qui d'entre vous l'a déjà invité chez lui ? »

Il eut la surprise de voir certaines mains se lever, entre autres : Shikamaru et Chôji, sans doute que les deux avaient été ensemble aux moments des faits, mais aussi Lee, ce qui n'était pas trop étonnant (mais ne s'était pas reproduit puisque les deux avaient un amour pour l'air extérieur et les entraînements de douze heures), en revanche Kakashi fut plus étonné de voir les mains de Neji et Shino levées. Il manifesta discrètement son étonnement.

« C'est arrivé deux ou trois fois. » S'expliqua Neji. « Pas plus. Il venait me voir pour m'enquiquiner à je ne sais plus quel sujet, enfin, ça date. On a pu discuter et il a fait connaissance avec le père d'Hinata. Aujourd'hui encore lorsqu'on en parle il fait une tête terrible. Son père a fait très forte impression dès lors qu'il a froncé les sourcils. »

Les camarades éclatèrent de rire. Kakashi regarda ensuite Shino avec une certaine insistance :

« Au retour d'une mission j'ai retrouvé une de ses affaires dans les miennes. Plus tard en le recroisant je l'ai invité à venir chez moi le temps de la lui rendre, c'est tout. Il n'est jamais revenu depuis. »

Shikamaru pouffa. « C'est marrant, le prends pas mal mais ta façon de le dire rend l'événement carrément tragique. »

Ino éclata de rire, suivie de quelques-uns mais Chôji, Hinata et Tenten, ressentant l'aura de Shino, préférèrent s'abstenir.

« Eh bien, c'est toujours ça. » Admit Kakashi. « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Je suppose que ce gâteau ne va pas rester là indéfiniment, mais tant que vous vous tiendrez ici avec vos confettis, j'imagine que Naruto demeurera injoignable…

-Bah, je sais pas, on tient un siège alors ? » Proposa Kiba. Shikamaru soupira.

« C'est un peu con de sa part, mais j'imagine qu'on doit faire avec. Si il peut pas passer au-dessus de ça, on va pas lui pourrir son tout premier anniversaire en l'y traînant par les chevilles.

-C'est une idée, ça ! » Plaisanta Tenten.

« Ben oui, mais c'est un peu triste de se dire qu'on va tout laisser comme avant. » Minauda Chôji, sans doute assez choqué de savoir que Naruto avait raté dans sa vie plus d'une dizaine de gâteaux d'anniversaires.

« Comme avant… » Marmonna Hinata. Shikamaru lui jeta un œil.

« Tu penses à un truc ?

-Oui… c'est peut-être ça la solution…

-J'ai du mal à comprendre. » Questionna Sakura. « On remballe tout et on attend un miracle ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas le bon terme, je veux dire : l'idée, c'est de faire ça de manière plus traditionnelle.

-Ah ? Il y a une façon plus traditionnelle pour fêter les anniversaires ?

-Non, enfin, je ne sais pas exactement, mais il y a une façon…

-Plus traditionnelle d'offrir les cadeaux… » Termina Kakashi pour elle. « Plutôt brillant. » Admit-il.

« Ben alors accouchez, qu'on soit illuminés aussi ! » Sourit Shikamaru. Sai, lui, semblait complètement perdu. Hinata reprit.

« Dans le temps, enfin c'était encore valable à l'époque de nos parents : lorsqu'on offrait les cadeaux, l'intéressé ne l'ouvrait jamais en présence de celui qui le lui avait donné. Il le faisait après, une fois seul. Cela évitait les situations embarrassantes lorsque le cadeau était mal choisi. Mais si Naruto ne sait pas quoi faire lorsqu'on veut lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, il suffit que l'on ne soit pas là…

-Pas là ? Genre…

-Il suffirait d'aller le voir pour lui donner le cadeau en personne, mais sans s'attarder.

-Je dirais même plus, » Interrompit Kakashi : « Le lui donner à son insu et partir juste avant qu'il le sente. Si vous ne voulez pas l'embarrasser davantage laissez-le gérer les cadeaux quand il n'y a personne pour scruter ses réactions.

-J'ai du mal à saisir, il veut pas fêter son anniversaire mais on devrait continuer quand même de façon tordue ? » Demanda Kiba, intrigué.

« Le problème, à mon sens, c'est qu'il ne pourra pas vous regarder dans les yeux. Il ne saura pas où se mettre. Mais je suis convaincu qu'il sera beaucoup plus reconnaissant que vous l'imaginez s'il voit que vous avez eu ces petites attentions pour lui. Je crois même que vous êtes à des lieues d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait ressentir s'il voit que vous ne l'avez pas oublié. Qu'il compte pour quelques personnes. D'autant plus s'il sait qu'après ce petit malentendu, vous n'êtes même pas fâchés. Alors… eh bien, bon courage. Je vous laisse faire, j'ai du travail.

-Et vous n'aviez pas quelque chose à lui remettre ? » Demanda Sakura alors qu'il se jetait à son tour dans la cage d'escalier avec un certain style.

« Ça attendra ! »

Les élèves se concertèrent du regard et Shikamaru les réunit dans le salon pour établir une stratégie.

Il fallait régler ça proprement, rapidement.  
C'était une mission de rang B, au niveau du concept, mais on pouvait la hisser au rang A de part certains aspects de sa difficulté, et la faire passer aisément au rang S quand on en considérait les enjeux.

Parce que c'est pas beau de jouer avec les sentiments d'autrui.

« Eh, perso j'vais avoir besoin de papier et d'encre, quelqu'un peut prêter ? »

* * *

Ino se pencha, laissant dépasser sa tête de derrière l'arbre la cachant. Puis elle sautilla discrètement en évitant de marcher sur des feuilles ou des brindilles, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'un garçon déjà assis par terre et silencieux.

« Coucou ! Ça va ?

-Hm ?

-J'ai dit, ça va ?

-Ah, ouais.

-Ok. Bon, euh, je peux te demander un service ?

-Dis toujours.

-Bon, c'est très simple, est-ce que tu peux garder un truc ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Juste un petit paquet.

-Si tu veux.

-Merci ! Tiens, je te laisse, j'ai encore des trucs à voir. Merci, hein ! »

Elle partit bien plus vite qu'elle n'était venue, laissant un petit paquet emballé dans la main encore levée de son vis-à-vis qui la regardait distraitement partir, vaguement curieux. Drôle d'attitude. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui demander de garder ? Il inspecta le paquet et vit une flèche… il le tourna pour voir la face pointée et constata que toutes les faces du paquet étaient fléchées pour pointer l'une d'entre elles portant le message :

« Ouvre-moi ! »

Voilà qui était aussi étrange et surprenant qu'explicite si Ino ne voulait pas que Naruto interprète ce message pour lui, avant de partir elle l'aurait précisé d'un « et l'ouvre pas, surtout ! » mais il n'en était rien. Elle lui avait joué un petit tour de passe-passe. Pas mal. Il n'avait rien vu venir, trop embourbé dans ses pensées. Petite fourbe.

Bon. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Voyons un peu son contenu, peut-être qu'il permettait de comprendre ce qui lui avait passé par la tête. Il déballa le petit paquet et obtint une boîte cartonnée, issue du commerce sans doute à en juger par les images et les petits slogans. Il n'y prêta pas attention si ce n'est qu'il remarqua un dessin stylisé de grenouille dessus. Il ouvrit la petite boîte, la secoua au-dessus de sa main et il y tomba une petite chaîne, où étaient accrochées… des grenouilles.

D'adorables petites grenouilles : verte pomme, vert bouteille aux pattes noires, mi orange mi gris acier tacheté de noir, bleue mouchetée de noir, rouge rayée noire, jaune électrique au ventre blanc. Pas d'horripilantes clochettes pour tinter en permanence, juste des grenouilles et des petits ajouts par-ci par-là.

A défaut de sourire, son visage s'était étrangement détendu, étonné. Un papier fini par tomber de la boîte. Plié en six et bariolé d'encre noire, on pouvait y lire :

« _Je t'ai eu !_

_Bon j'espère que mon plan s'est bien déroulé, mais si tu lis ça, c'est que tout se passe à merveille !_

_Alors, pour commencer, sache que tu vas pas y couper : BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! C'est vrai quoi, on fête pas ses dix-sept ans tous les jours ! Et tu voudrais que personne ne s'en aperçoive et ne lève le petit doigt ? C'est pas bien du tout du tout !  
Bon, je suppose que depuis le temps, tu sais lire sur les boîtes (haha) mais voilà mon cadeau : un petit porte-bonheur ! Je sais, ça ressemble plus à un cadeau que je me ferais : j'aime bien les gris-gris et tout ce qui peut être joli. Et je ne suis superstitieuse que lorsque ça m'arrange. De ton côté, je crois que tu n'es pas matérialiste mais je sais que tu adores les grenouilles et que c'est pour ça que tu te retrouves avec le même porte-monnaie depuis tout petit. Alors j'espère qu'elles te plairont et qu'elles arriveront à te donner un peu de chance, parce que jusque-là, tu as toujours du te battre pour avoir quelque chose, j'ai pas raison ? Il serait peut-être temps que ça te tombe dessus au lieu de ne venir qu'à la force des poignets. Et si ça n'améliore rien du tout, eh ben ça te fera toujours un bibelot sympa !  
On peut le porter en bracelet de poignet ou de cheville mais tu peux tout aussi bien t'en faire un porte-clés ou le laisser dans une poche, ou chez toi si tu ne veux pas être embêté avec ça. Après tout c'est un cadeau, donc tu en fais ce que tu veux. Je ne te force pas à le montrer à tout le monde.  
J'espère juste avoir trouvé quelque chose qui te fasse plaisir. Dans le pire des cas, je me rattraperai plus tard !_

_Encore Joyeux Anniversaire, Naruto-chan ! – Ino._

Quand il eut fini de lire, il demeura immobile et silencieux quelques secondes, avant de relire la lettre depuis le début et en prenant son temps. Puis il replia enfin le papier et regarda les petites grenouilles, souriantes ou paisibles, rieuses ou endormies, il y en avait juste assez pour faire toute une palette de petits personnages attachants, pour faire un bracelet coloré, mais juste assez pour qu'on puisse rapidement connaître ces frimousses par cœur et même leur trouver des petits noms.

Certes Naruto n'était pas atteint à ce point-là, mais, en amateur de grenouilles, il les trouvait adorables.

Il se reprit alors qu'il était en train de les fixer depuis quelques minutes et les rangea dans sa poche, partant les mains dans… les poches. L'esprit dans le vague.

* * *

Neji était moins décontracté que ne l'avait été Ino. Seul, guettant de loin un Naruto à l'humeur vagabonde, il ne savait toujours pas comment s'y prendre. Et il préférait ne pas croiser Naruto. En effet, la perspective d'affronter son regard avec l'intention de lui offrir un cadeau qu'il ne voulait pas prendre était aussi étrange que déstabilisante. Tout le monde s'était plus ou moins dispersé dans leur quête, chacun décidant seul (ou peut-être à deux) d'un moyen de donner son cadeau sans gêner son destinataire.

A un moment ils trouvaient cela parfaitement stupide, à un autre, parfaitement mignon.  
A d'autres : particulièrement complexe.

Neji se voyait mal finir les mains lestées de son présent à la fin de la journée et se voir demander l'aide d'une Tenten goguenarde et d'un Lee survolté. C'est pour cela qu'il avait résolu de réussir par lui-même et au plus tôt. Mais la perspective d'être confronté à un Naruto récalcitrant, voir fâché, le mettait mal à l'aise. La situation était loin de lui être familière.

La cible se déplaça et sembla vouloir se fondre dans la masse des passants, dans les rues bondées. Délaissant les bois déserts, il semblait vouloir rester caché. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, même avec l'explication de Kakashi Hatake, Neji demeurait perplexe, mais toutefois un peu compatissant.  
Lui aussi avait ses propres blocages et il était bien content de ne pas être à la place de son ami.

Un ami. Bon sang, si c'était un ami à lui il n'avait qu'à se décarcasser un peu et lui fourrer son cadeau dans la poche !...  
Mais…  
Mais oui, c'était exactement ça ! Il n'avait qu'à profiter de la foule et lui glisser son cadeau dans la poche sans qu'il s'en rende compte !

Si des petits jeunes arrivaient à subtiliser aux adultes leur portefeuille, il ne voyait pas pourquoi lui, tout talentueux qu'il était, ne saurait pas remettre à Naruto le cadeau qui lui revenait.

Soulagé d'avoir trouvé, il se mit en route et réfléchit à une apparence avant de l'adopter. Il se transforma soudainement en adolescent lambda, à peine moins grand que sa cible, pour s'assurer que sa poche lui serait aisément accessible et qu'il arriverait éventuellement, avec son gabarit, à dissimuler son mouvement. Il avait choisi un profil qui n'attirait pas trop l'attention, plutôt banal, simple, si bien qu'il se sentit agir comme un bandit, après tout il prévoyait d'utiliser la foule comme brouillard, de dissimuler son identité et de faire quelque chose qui allait déplaire à sa cible.

Mais il le fallait. Neji savait qu'il le fallait. Parce que même dans la branche parallèle de la famille Hyuga, on fêtait dignement les anniversaires.

Être orphelin n'était pas une dispense suffisante à ses yeux. Bien au contraire. Même si Neji n'était pas un joyeux fêtard, il avait accepté de bonne grâce de passer du temps avec les autres, même d'aider aux préparatifs et de faire le guet armé de cotillons, même s'il se trouvait complètement ridicule.  
C'était vache de la part de leur hôte de leur avoir posé un lapin, mais il n'était pas question de ranger son cadeau dans un tiroir et l'y abandonner, non mais.

« Bon, c'est parti. »

Et Neji entra dans la grande rue bondée, où tout le monde touchait les coudes de tout le monde à cause de la densité humaine. L'endroit parfait. Tête baissée pour dissimuler son byakugan, il termina de localiser sa cible avant de le désactiver, laissant ses tempes lisses et ses yeux devenir bruns. Discrétion maximale. Ne pas éveiller les soupçons ni attirer son attention. Il allait bientôt arriver, ils se croiseraient de face, Neji ferait son affaire et disparaîtrait aussi sec, ni vu ni connu. Il n'y avait plus qu'à repérer une tête blonde dans la foule et…

Là.

Ne pas laisser les badauds le dévier de sa trajectoire. Viser juste, et… c'était bon. Plus que quelques mètres avant le croisement. Sa cible avait la tête légèrement inclinée mais les yeux portés devant, semblant ne rien regarder et n'éviter les bousculades que part automatisme, comme si son esprit était ailleurs.  
Peut-être qu'il se sentait mal de les avoir laissés en plan…  
Sans aucun doute. Il fallait remédier rapidement à ce problème.

Croisement. Neji, regardant sa trajectoire et agissant à l'aveuglette, au toucher, approcha sa main, fit glisser les premières phalanges de ses doigts en douceur pour ouvrir délicatement mais rapidement la poche en laissant le paquet sortir de sa manche, l'accompagnant sommairement en se retirant illico, alors qu'il terminait de croiser celui qui referma fortement sa main sur son poignet.

Neji se tendit, nerveux. Il n'avait pas prévu une seule seconde depuis qu'il s'était lancé que cela puisse mal tourner. Pourtant, c'était bien _lui_ qui venait de le saisir et le serrait si fort qu'il lui coupait la circulation. En s'étant retourné, Neji vit qu'il se faisait littéralement foudroyer du regard. Il crut un moment que sa couverture avait sauté. Il commençait à y croire de plus en plus.

« C'est pas parce que Konoha est un piège à touristes que tu as le _droit_ de nous prendre pour tes pigeons. » Martela-t-il à voix basse. Neji restait immobile, l'air calmement apeuré. Ce qui n'était pas totalement simulé. Le regard cobalt qui pesait sur lui se fit plus pesant encore.

« Je suis pas d'humeur. Alors si je te revois une seule fois dans les parages, je te brise les mains. »

Neji ne disait rien. Neji était figé. Il attendait de pouvoir prendre la fuite. Il attendait qu'il le lâche. Sans bouger. Sans détourner le regard ni savoir quoi dire.  
Alors Naruto le lâcha et reprit sa route, lui tournant le dos. Neji le regarda une ou deux secondes, puis soupira et s'en alla enfin.

Oh bordel. Il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde qu'il puisse être pris pour un pickpocket. Il s'autorisa à souffler, réalisant qu'il avait, pendant un moment, oublié qu'il était sous une autre apparence, comme si les yeux de Naruto avaient clairement vu au travers de son déguisement.

Il prit soin de s'écarter le plus possible de sa cible avant de s'isoler de la foule pour reprendre son apparence, mais il ne fit pas dix pas en tant que Neji qu'il fut rattrapé, fort heureusement pas par celui qu'il avait voulu semer. Hinata, résorbant tout juste le byakugan, vint à sa rencontre, suivie d'Ino, de Chôji, Shikamaru et Tenten.

« Neji-san? Tout s'est bien passé? Je t'ai perçu le croiser. Tu as pu lui donner le tien?

-Oui. C'est fait. » Dit-il en essayant de rester neutre. Personne ne vit qu'il était encore légèrement tendu.

« Super! Comment t'y es-tu pris, alors? » Demanda-t-elle, curieuse, et visiblement comme Shikamaru et les autres tentée de s'inspirer de lui pour trouver sa propre tactique.

« Je le lui ai glissé dans la poche, en prenant une autre apparence pour me mêler à la foule.

-Ouah, génial! » Félicita Chôji, avec un paquet informe dans les bras. « Va falloir qu'on ruse un peu alors, nous aussi, si on veut pas se faire prendre.

-Tu l'as dit. » Admit Shikamaru. « Utiliser toujours la même technique, c'est augmenter ses chances de se faire griller. Et puis c'est vrai que ce serait moins drôle. Quelqu'un a une idée?

-Moi, c'est fait. » Déclara simplement Ino. Shikamaru se tourna vers elle pour la regarder d'un air surpris. « Ben quoi? Je m'y suis prise dès que possible, dès que je l'ai trouvé, et c'est passé comme une lettre à la poste!

-Ah bon? » Minauda une Hinata visiblement à court d'idées.

« Ben oui! Je suis allée le voir gentiment, je lui ai demandé de me garder un truc et il a dit oui. Et voilà!

-Mais attends, tu lui as dit de le garder, Ino.

-Je suis pas gourde! J'ai laissé un petit mot sur le paquet, et plein de flèches pour qu'il puisse pas le rater!

-Ah. Intéressant. Et t'es partie aussi sec, je suppose?

-Exact!

-Franchement, » déclama Chôji, « vous vous compliquez la vie. »

Il tourna les talons et trottina dans une nouvelle direction. La troupe le suivit.

« A quoi tu penses?

-A rien, je sais ce que je vais faire, faut juste que je le retrouve. Tu vas voir, comment je vais faire. Simple comme bonjour.

-Attends, par ici. » Fit Hinata pour le guider, byakugan à nouveau activé.

« Je te suis, princesse! »

Hinata gloussa.

* * *

Naruto avait de nouveau fui la foule pour s'isoler dans un endroit calme, mais le pépiement de certains oiseaux et le bruissement de feuilles l'exaspérait tout de même prodigieusement. Il était assis par terre et carrément à cran. Et puis ces bruits de pas réguliers, comme s'il fallait toujours que quelqu'un passe dans les environs pour lui donner l'impression de s'approcher alors qu'il repartait déjà ailleurs, marre de tous ces gens qui se promenaient toujours dans son secteur.

Il entendit au bout de quelques minutes des bruits de pas rapides, comme si quelqu'un trottait dans sa direction. Le son de sa voix était donc de plus en plus proche.

« Je n'suis pas làààààà! »

Zbraf, fit Chôji alors qu'il trébuchait pour s'étaler à plat ventre dans les feuilles, à quelques pas de là. Naruto en restait... statufié. Chôji bougea la tête pour ne plus l'avoir face au sol, puis repéra Naruto. Il fit « oh. », puis se releva tant bien que mal, un paquet informe dans les bras, pour trotter enfin dans la direction de Naruto, s'arrêta devant lui, s'accroupi, lui bourra son paquet dans les bras et galopa en sens inverse: « Je suis r'partiiiiiii ! »

Et il disparut.

Naruto en restait comme deux ronds de flans. Immobile, jetant ensuite un œil à son paquet, puis à la direction empruntée par son expéditeur, il pouffa, se plia en deux puis céda à un véritable fou-rire.

Bien plus loin, bien cachés, les autres, d'abord mortifiés de voir la basicité de la tactique de Chôji, en riaient aux larmes eux aussi. Ce dernier, en les rattrapant, toujours affublé de quelques feuilles mortes dans les cheveux et les vêtements, ne s'arrêta pas de trottiner et grommela: « fichez le camp! On a dit qu'on ne restait pas regarder!

-Oh, oui-oui! »

Et ils prirent la poudre d'escampette pour ne pas voir ce que Naruto faisait de son cadeau.

Naruto le regardait, tout simplement. Plutôt grand, indéfinissable et un peu lourd, il hésitait à l'ouvrir. S'il était en plusieurs morceaux comme il le laissait supposer, mieux valait ne le déballer qu'à la maison pour des raisons pratiques de transport puis de rangement. Mais il ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite...

Il observa une fente entre deux bouts de scotch et l'écarta.

Non. Sérieusement?

Observant un petit papier, il espéra qu'il s'agisse d'un petit mot, même s'il y avait peu de chance pour que Chôji et Ino aient eu la même idée, mais d'un autre côté, peut-être que...

Il glissa deux doigts pour l'attraper et fit de son mieux pour l'en extraire. La lettre, pliée en trois, écrite à la va-vite avec un énorme en-tête:

_3, 2, 1:_

_BON ANNIVERSAIRE COPAIN!_

_Tant pis pour les confettis, j'aurais bien demandé à Tenten de les sceller pour qu'ils jaillissent d'un coup pendant que tu dépliais le papier, mais elle avait l'air sacrément occupée. Me demande bien ce qu'elle t'a choisi mais j'en ai déjà trop dit alors on s'en tient là._

_Pour toi! Une poêle à frire! Si si, qualité garantie par Chôji lui-même et sa petite maman! Pas besoin de mettre de l'huile dedans, rien n'accroche, c'est une poêle spéciale donc tu fais comme tu veux! Nan parce que je sais, et je sais que tu sais, mais les autres, ils savent pas que toi et moi on bouffe pas que des chips et des ramens. Sinon on serait déjà morts! Et tu m'avais bien dit que ça t'arrivais de cuisiner et pas manger des plats préparés, mais cuisiner toujours tout seul ça doit pas être très drôle non plus alors je te file un coup de main._

_Comme la poêle c'est pas non plus une solution miracle, je te file aussi les épices et condiments. J'ai demandé à maman de noter ce qui sert à quoi. Je te jure: ma mère s'y connaît tellement qu'avec ça, elle me fait manger n'importe quoi. Alors si t'as un problème avec un légume, voilà ta bible._

_Un jour, on te fera manger à la maison, que tu saches ce que c'est que de la bonne bouffe._

_Profites bien de tes dix-sept ans, ça dure pas bien longtemps, à peine dans les 300 jours..._

Alors ça, s'il avait su...

Naruto n'avait jamais fait très attention aux ustensiles de cuisine. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose si ce n'est qu'il avait besoin de certaines tailles, et niveau matériaux n'en connaissait que les bases des bases. Tant qu'il pouvait les poser sur les plaques et les ranger dans l'armoire, ça lui suffisait. Que ce fusse pour les casseroles, les poêles, les spatules ou les louches, il ne se posait pas trop de questions. Il avait bien regardé deux trois livres de recettes pour connaître quelques astuces rendant certaines choses mangeables, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'exercer vraiment. Il ne convoitait pas le métier de chef cuisinier. Alors avoir un nouvel ustensile et des condiments avec leurs usages précisés était un formidable coup de pouce. Chôji lui avait compilé en un seul paquet un boulot de quelques semaines.

On pouvait dire qu'il le connaissait bien et qu'il avait tapé dans le mille.

Se voyant mal crapahuter avec son paquet sous le bras, il décida de passer en coup de vent chez lui. Il y alla par les toits, discrètement, et déposa le paquet dans une cachette sur le balcon. Décidant d'y ajouter le cadeau d'Ino, il fouilla sa poche droite et buta sur quelque chose de relativement volumineux. Quoi? Attends, l'autre poche était bien renflée de son porte-monnaie... alors qu'est-ce qu'il avait mis là?

Il ne se souvenait pas; il se souvenait juste avoir vaguement perçu le renflement dans l'autre poche sans y prêter attention, leurré par le souvenir d'avoir pris son porte-monnaie.

Il sortit un... paquet. Plat. Sobre. Dense mais plutôt léger et... plutôt mou. Un peu exaspéré, il déchira rapidement le papier uni et tomba sur des bandes étroites de tissu, soigneusement repliées.

Un papier enroulé sur lui-même en tomba. Comme une fin de rouleau de parchemin étroit. La qualité du papier semblait un peu spéciale. L'écriture était appliquée.

_Je suppose_ _que je dois m'expliquer pour cela._

_Tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'en porte constamment. Lee aussi. Pour tout te dire, c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de choisir ceci, quand je lui ai confié que je n'avais pas d'idées._  
_Pour être franc, je ne suis déjà pas la meilleure personne pour choisir les cadeaux et j'ai toujours pensé que tu n'avais besoin de rien. Lee a donc supposé qu'il fallait alors se demander de ce dont tu "pourrais" avoir besoin, à moins de trouver un cadeau qui vienne vraiment de nous. En suivant son conseil, voilà ce que ça a donné. Lee aura sans doute trouvé quelque chose sans difficulté, ça a l'air d'être dans son caractère._

_Je m'égare. Ces bandes n'ont pas pour usage de bander les blessures mais en cas de problème tu pourrais tout à fait t'en servir comme tel, malgré leur étroitesse. Cependant, l'idée, c'est de les enrouler autour des articulations, ou certains muscles. Elles peuvent te protéger, bien plus que tu ne le crois. Etant donné que tu gères les situations difficiles (voire toutes) au corps à corps, j'imagine qu'elles te seront plus qu'utiles._

_J'y ai joint un petit carnet explicatif, celui qui avant était vendu avec. Ils ne le font plus à présent, mais il est très pratique. En peu de temps, tu sauras exactement où tu as besoin de bandes et comment les y enrouler. Tu verras, ça s'apprend en un rien de temps et commencer la journée ainsi permet de t'occuper l'esprit. Tu commences alors l'entraînement ou la journée dans de bonnes conditions. Pour ma part, je connais ce carnet par cœur, je n'en ai plus besoin. Sers-t'en._

_Les fêtes de ce genre... ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, que je doive y participer ou en être le sujet, mais sache tout de même qu'avec mon accord ou non, ma famille a toujours fêté mon anniversaire, et ceux de quiconque. Seulement, nous n'en parlons pas vraiment aux personnes de l'extérieur._

_Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi une andouille dans ton genre échapperait à la règle. N'est-ce pas?_

_Tu peux toujours te planquer dehors, nous n'irons pas te traîner chez toi et t'attacher à une chaise. Mais tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement._

_Bon anniversaire._

Oh, bordel.  
Naruto s'assit, fouilla sa mémoire trépidante avant que ça ne lui saute aux yeux. Il éclata de rire, malgré un nœud venant de se former dans sa gorge. Alors c'était Neji, ce petit voleur effarouché? Trop drôle. Il aurait fallu prendre une photo.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé Neji capable d'une telle manœuvre.

Il reporta son attention sur les bandelettes et remarqua qu'elles renfermaient effectivement un vieux carnet. Il n'était ni corné, ni abîmé de quelque façon que ce soit mais il semblait bien avoir légèrement jauni. Peu épais mais assez fourni de ce qu'il pouvait voir, Naruto se contenta de ranger le tout avec les affaires d'Ino et Chôji san rien toucher de plus. Puis il s'échappa.

C'était assez perturbant comme ça.

* * *

« Où est-il, maintenant?

-Il est reparti à l'extérieur, près de la rivière. Il a l'air calme. » Estima Hinata. « En train de réfléchir, je crois. » Déduisit-elle en observant la circulation de son chakra. Elle était toujours escortée d'Ino, Chôji, Shikamaru, Neji et Tenten. Sai venait de les rejoindre.

« Tiens, tu as réussi? » L'interrogea Shikamaru.

« Non, pas encore, c'est en cours.

-En cours?

-Oh, je le vois! » Pépia Hinata.

« Quoi donc?

-Son oiseau!

-Ah, tu as dessiné un oiseau pour le lui porter? C'est quoi d'ailleurs? »

Sai regarda Shikamaru sans répondre. Hinata, regardant toujours leur mission, commenta: « C'est petit, on dirait un petit cahier.

-Ah, facile. » Déduisit Ino. « Je te parie que tu lui a fait un carnet à dessin! »

Sai ne put qu'incliner la tête et confirmer d'un sourire en coin. « Je n'ai jamais fait de cadeau à quiconque. Quand j'ai essayé, le destinataire est mort avant que je n'aie pu le lui offrir. C'est Lee qui m'a dit que je devais faire ce que je faisais le mieux, alors ça m'a paru évident.

-Mais tu lui as dessiné quoi?

-Ce qui lui ferait le plus plaisir.

-Et c'est quoi? » Demanda brusquement Ino, très intriguée. Les autres aussi semblaient très curieux de connaître sa façon de penser.

« Je me base uniquement sur ce que je sais de lui, puisque nous faisons équipe, mais je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire. Après tout, c'est personnel. »

Ils soupirèrent, déçus et compréhensifs. Hinata prononça: « Naruto a pris le carnet. Il ne l'a pas ouvert.

-Je sais. » conclut Sai, la mine renfermée, comme il l'avait toujours. Il savait tout grâce à l'oiseau.

« Bon, à qui le tour?

-Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi pas toi, Shikamaru? » Proposa Sai innocemment.

« 'Tain mais arrêtez, j'ai le temps! » Protesta ce dernier, las. « Ah? Voilà Sakura qui arrive.

-Vous en êtes où? » Fit cette dernière de loin, écoutant Ino répondre fièrement tandis qu'elle arrivait:

« Perso, c'est passé comme une lettre à la poste, j'ai été la première je crois! Neji et Chôji ont réussi aussi. Et toi, ça avance?

-C'est fait.

-Comment ça? Quand ça?

-Je l'ai déposé à un endroit où il ne pourra pas le manquer.

-T'es sérieuse? Eh, on n'avait dit pas chez lui! Et on ne copie pas les autres hein!

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'ai pas laissé sur la table du salon, je suis pas sotte! J'ai trouvé un petit coin où il finira bien par tomber dessus rapidement.

-T'es sûre de ton coup?

-Absolument. Et vous autres, ça avance?

-Moi, je crois que je vais attendre un peu aussi. » Songea Tenten. « Et surtout m'assurer à ce qu'il ne le perde pas, c'est assez précieux.

-Ah bon? Genre joaillerie? » Demanda Ino.

« T'es folle! » Protesta Shikamaru.

« Mais non, c'est pas son style de toute façon! » Rétorqua Tenten. « Je critique pas ton idée, Ino, mais si tu veux, je lui ai pas pris un truc qu'on peut acheter au marché du coin.

-Genre quoi? » Insista Ino qui, pas vexée, avait même montré à Tenten, Hinata et Sakura son cadeau pour avoir leur avis (unanimement favorable) sur la question, avant de l'emballer.

« Genre pièce unique... enfin non, c'est pas totalement vrai...

-Série limitée?

-Si tu veux. Sauf que c'est pas commercialisé.

-Ah ouais... ça a l'air bien stylé. »

Tenten sourit, visiblement très fière de sa trouvaille et refusant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

« Bon, alors il ne reste que Tenten, moi, » énuméra Hinata, « Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino et Lee. Enfin...

-Enfin quoi?

-Shino a dû transgresser la règle.

-Quoi?!

-Eh, on n'avait dit pas chez lui! C'est de la triche!

-Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement! Il a bien voulu me montrer pour avoir mon avis et je suis d'accord!

-Argument? » Questionna Shikamaru.

« … C'est vivant. »

Les adolescents demeurèrent un instant silencieux. Hinata reprit rapidement en se retenant de bégayer: « Il n'allait pas se promener avec ça toute la journée!

-D'accord. D'accord. » Abdiqua Shikamaru en secouant la tête. « Je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Connaissant Shino...

-Mais ça n'a rien de... de malsain! Ce n'est même pas un insecte!

-Un petit chien? » Tenta Sakura, encore un peu gênée par ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

« Mais non. Avec les missions Naruto-kun ne pourrait pas s'en occuper tous les jours. Et ça revient cher.

-Un chat alors? » Essaya Ino.

« Shino déteste les chats. Et n'insistez pas je ne dirais rien!

-Dommage, j'avais ma petite idée, sauf que si c'est ça Shino manque un peu d'originalité, ça fait un peu pompé sur l'idée de quelqu'un d'autre...

-Non, je t'assure. C'est... c'est particulier.

-Si tu le dis. Bon. A qui le tour? On sait toujours pas ce que sont devenus Kiba et Lee, ils essayent ensembles?

-Sans doute. Ah... je crois que je sais comment Kiba-kun va s'y prendre. » Fit savoir Sai. On suivit son regard et on tomba sur un Akamaru trottant vers les bois avec un joli cadeau bien emballé dans la gueule. La vision était charmante.

« … c'est trop con. » Soupira Shikamaru.

« C'est trop mignon! » Protesta Ino.

« C'est pour toi. » Termina Sai qui avait vu son regard attendri et lui avait pondu en trois secondes un croquis sympathique.

« Oh je t'adore ! »

Et c'est ainsi - c'est-à-dire adorablement - qu'Akamaru retrouva sans se presser la trace de son destinataire, le cadeau entre les crocs. Il avait marché sans se tromper de chemin, attirant des regards curieux et amusés sur son attitude et rejoignit un autre adolescent qui tout d'abord ne lui prêta pas attention mais leva la tête en réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un animal lambda mais d'un animal dressé lui étant envoyé.

« Oh, sérieusement... » Soupira-t-il en voyant le beau paquet cadeau qu'Akamaru tentait de maintenir sans l'abîmer. Ce dernier s'était arrêté à distance de bras, en remuant la queue. Naruto restait immobile, l'air fatigué, physiquement et moralement.

« Faut vraiment que je prenne ça? »

Akamaru couina en penchant la tête sur le côté, toujours en remuant la queue, l'air de ne pas comprendre. Naruto eut un sourire. Présenté comme ça, il avait effectivement bien envie de prendre le cadeau, et un si bel emballage donnait curieusement très envie qu'on le défasse.

« Voyons un peu ça... Ah? Papier. 'Sont tous abonnés à télégramme corp ou quoi? »

_Yo!_

_On n'a pas idée de poser un lapin à ses potes le jour de son anniversaire! Non mais franchement! En plus on s'est donné du mal, merde hein!_

_Bon, je dis ça mais ça me fait tellement rigoler! J'y reviens après._

_Alors, j'espère que t'as pas déballé le cadeau. Je me suis senti un peu con mais fallait que je te paye ça. Pour compenser j'ai fait faire un emballage du tonnerre!_

_D'abord, avant de gueuler et de me faire avaler la boîte: avoue que ta piaule c'est un taudis. Sérieux, ranger, ça se fait de temps en temps mais surtout quand tu laisses de la bouffe! C'est pas normal d'avoir des insectes dans une maison! Même chez les Aburame ils font gaffe avec ça! Alors je te file de quoi faire déguerpir les nuisibles les plus tenaces. Normalement y'a pas de danger pour les autres animaux mais je te préviens au cas où: c'est du poison, donc n'en mange pas et n'en donne pas à manger à qui que ce soit, sauf l'Akatsuki au besoin et dans ce cas tu m'appelles que je voie le résultat!_

_Bon, voilà pour les blagues, pour les choses sérieuses: faire crapahuter tout le monde comme ça et les laisser se démerder pour faire la distribution, j'imagine que certains trouvent ça très très con et qu'ils ont autre chose à faire, mais t'as mon feu vert pour nous ré-emmerder l'année prochaine. Parce que si y'en a la moitié qui sont à fond et l'autre qui disent que ça leur fait perdre du temps, je crois pouvoir dire qu'ils osent juste pas avouer que ça les fait marrer._

_En fait, il y a de bonnes chances que pour la semaine d'avant tes dix-huit ans, on recommence sans te demander ton avis. Et si ça te pose problème, la prochaine fois, distribue des cartons d'invitation!_

_Bon, si avec ça je me fais pas lyncher c'est que je suis sous la protection de Bouddha. Maintenant, juste pour cette histoire d'insectes: je dis pas que t'es un gros porc, même si je peux pas supporter les cafards, mais tout le monde doit pouvoir vivre dans une maison saine, tu sais? C'est pas parce que t'es tout seul dans ton appart que t'échappe à ça. Un peu de respect pour toi-même, merde!_ _Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça et si même moi je le dis, c'est que t'es au top niveau !_

_Passe un bon anniversaire, même si c'est le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais fêté!_

Kiba avait dû se sentir bizarre d'écrire un truc aussi long, à moins qu'il ait eu l'impression de voir les autres en faire beaucoup, et qu'il se soit senti obligé de s'étaler aussi.

Naruto s'en foutait un peu, des insectes, à la limite. Ça allait, ça revenait, il s'en balançait, mais peut-être qu'il devrait faire plus attention.

N'empêche que s'il trouvait Kiba, il lui ferai manger le carton.

« Allez, file, vas lui dire que t'as fait ton boulot. » Marmonna-t-il en grattant la tête d'Akamaru qui apprécia d'abord puis obtempéra, se leva, s'étira et reparti.

* * *

« Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. » Grogna Shikamaru. « Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux je me porterai.

-Comment tu vas t'y prendre?

-T'occupe, je vous raconterai quand ça aura marché. »

Shikamaru s'en alla et croisa Kakashi, Kiba et Lee sur le chemin.

« Tiens, bonjour. Tu cherches Naruto?

-Je le rejoins, plutôt. Et vous trois?

-Moi j'attends de récupérer Akamaru, à priori tout devrait s'être bien passé. Lee n'a pas encore donné le sien.

-Je peux t'accompagner?! » Demanda ce dernier aussi sec.

« Bah, si tu veux.

-Je vous suis. Si Akamaru n'a pas réussi... ah ben tiens! Te voilà, mon grand, alors? »

Akamaru, revenant au petit galop, lui sauta dessus pour poser ses pattes sur ses épaules en aboyant un peu et se faisant frotter la tête.

« Ah, super, impeccable! Il avait l'air fâché? »

Un couinement interrogatif lui répondit.

« Rien du tout? Ah bon.

-Pourquoi devrait-il être fâché?

-Ben, si tu veux, Lee... avec ça, j'ai dû souligner un de ses défauts.

-Lequel? » Demanda sans gêne Kakashi, décidant de les suivre.

« Son sens du rangement et de l'hygiène.

-Ah, c'est sûr, il est un peu à part...

-Ouais, juste bordélique, quoi.

-Non, à part. Il est certes du genre à remettre le rangement au lendemain et ne pas jeter tout de suite ce qui peut moisir, mais d'un autre côté il se lave les dents soir et matin pendant deux minutes, comme un brave garçon. C'est stupéfiant.

-Sérieusement? » S'étonna Kiba.

« J'imagine que Naruto n'a pas envie d'avoir ni de caries, ni de rendez-vous chez le dentiste, ni d'honoraires coûteuses à payer, donc il prend ses dents très au sérieux depuis tout petit. »

Kiba s'autorisa à rire. « Ben ça, je m'en serais pas douté!

-Moi non plus. » Admit Kakashi. « Mais c'est comme les repas. Depuis qu'on placarde ça un peu partout, il essaye de manger cinq fruits et légumes par jour. » Commenta le sensei avec un sourire non retenu. « C'est une bonne chose qu'il se soit pris en main très tôt. C'est sans doute aussi un peu pour ça qu'il est du genre à carburer à plein régime jusqu'à l'heure du coucher.

-Fascinant. » Commenta Shikamaru sans enthousiasme, puisqu'il connaissait déjà ces détails. Kiba s'en rendit compte.

« T'étais déjà au courant?

-C'est pas dur de s'en douter, aussi. Prends n'importe quel orphelin, qu'il soit en établissement spécial ou pas, et tu verras qu'il est au moins deux fois plus autonome qu'un gosse en famille. Prends un gosse à la rue et tu verras qu'il est vingt fois plus débrouillard qu'un gamin pourri gâté. Non, ce qui m'a vraiment surpris c'est de savoir que Naruto a des connaissances en compta.

-En quoi?!

-Sans déconner, je t'assure. Il m'a expliqué que c'est à cause des factures qu'il a, à louer son appartement. Il les gère et les paye depuis ses douze ans.

-La vache... »

Kiba en resta muet de stupeur pendant tout le trajet. Alors que Naruto semblait buter une fois sur deux en maths, Shikamaru affirmait qu'il savait faire du calcul mental mieux que lui. C'en était presque vexant.

« On s'arrête là, sinon on va être repérés. J'y vais.

-On ne s'approche pas plus?

-Bon, à dix pas de plus si vous voulez me voir faire, mais vous faites pas gauler. » Râla Shikamaru.

Ce dernier mit à profit ses compétences pour approcher discrètement d'une clairière où quelqu'un semblait faire une sieste. Il crapahuta de branche en branche puis fit descendre tout doucement son colis en le faisant glisser au bout d'une corde. Kiba le regarda avec une expression que Kakashi aurait traduite par: « tu te fous de ma gueule, là? »

Shikamaru lâcha la corde quand le colis eût touché terre et rejoignit ses camarades.

« C'est la première chose qu'il verra en se réveillant. S'il le loupe j'aurais qu'à recommencer plus tard.

-Non mais t'es sérieux, toi? » Insista Kiba pendant qu'ils repartaient.

« Ben on voit bien que t'as pas vu comment Chôji s'y est pris. C'était à crever de rire.

-Hein?

-Tant pis pour toi! Alors, Lee, t'as eu une idée?

-Oui, je pense. C'est simple. Et puis ça ne fait pas l'effet d'un piège. J'y vais. »

Et il les sema.

« Comment Chôji s'y est-il pris? » Demanda poliment Kakashi. Shikamaru lui jeta un œil et sourit.

« Bah, en gros... »

* * *

« Oooooy ! »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, quelqu'un cavalait dans sa direction. Cette fois, ce n'était pas Chôji, mais Gai-sensei qui lui attrapa la tête pour lui frotter vigoureusement les cheveux.

« Ben alors comme ça c'est ton anniversaire ?! Joyeuses fêtes alors ! Et ça te fait quel âge, avec ça ?

-Dix…. Dix-sept… » Bégaya-t-il en se faisant étrangler. Gai-sensei le relâcha pour mieux le tenir et peut-être le secouer par les épaules.

« Ha ! C'est superbe ! C'est un très bel âge, ça aussi ! Oh, j'y pense ! » Il le lâcha et donna quelque chose qu'il s'était… accroché dans le dos (pas de poche dans son costume) Lee m'a demandé de te donner ça, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, m'enfin c'est un brave garçon, je le crois sur parole s'il me dit qu'il a de bonnes raisons de demander un intermédiaire, alors fais-en autant et fais-lui confiance !

-Oui-oui… » Bégaya-t-il en prenant son bien. Gai lui donna encore une bonne claque sur l'épaule.

« Amuse-toi bien, Naruto ! C'est le genre de chose que tu as le droit de fêter toute la nuit ! » Clama-t-il en partant, sans doute qu'il avait quelque chose sur le feu. Il laissa un adolescent un peu secoué derrière lui. Ce dernier baissa des petits yeux bleus sur son paquet cadeau. Il n'imaginait pas que le paquet puisse rivaliser avec celui de Kiba, mais visiblement, Lee faisait effectivement de son mieux pour tout ce qui semblait important. Alors l'emballage était millimétré.

Il semblait trop fatigué pour sourire, ce qui lui donnait un air triste. Mais il reconnaissait bien Lee. Pas de coup foireux… C'était quelqu'un prêt à tout donner quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, mais il avait aussi une certaine droiture, du genre à l'empêcher de sécher les cours de l'académie, par exemple. Pareil pour les amis : de l'honnêteté, rien que ça, quoi qu'il arrive, et comme ça tu es sûr que rien ne dérape.

Plutôt que trouver un coup foireux pour réussir à lui bourrer son cadeau dans les pattes, genre discrètement, à la Neji, ou façon fourbe comme Shikamaru (putain, le prochain qui l'approche pendant qu'il pionce !) ou du style Sai, à envoyer un oiseau au sens de l'atterrissage approximatif… non, Lee la jouait plutôt comme Chôji. Chôji avait fait simplement. Parce qu'entre potes, les choses doivent pouvoir être simples, non ? Ils étaient bien d'accord sur ce point. Quant à Lee, il savait ce qu'était le respect. Naruto ne voulait voir personne, d'accord. Mais Lee n'étant pas du genre à tendre des pièges, il lui envoie quelqu'un que Naruto voulait bien voir. Une personne neutre qui n'avait (encore) rien à voir avec ça.  
Quelqu'un de confiance, aussi. C'était mignon de voir qu'il avait pu embarquer son propre prof dans sa combine. Mais savoir qu'il avait choisi son propre professeur paraissait significatif à Naruto, comme s'il y avait un message à percevoir au-dedans.

Ou alors il était très fatigué.

Machinalement, il chercha autour du paquet un petit mot lui étant adressé. Il commençait à se douter que tous avaient adopté la même idée.

_C'est dément, j'ai jamais à écrire de lettre, mais chaque fois que ça arrive (rarement) je sais jamais comment commencer. Sérieusement, commencer une lettre par bonjour, c'est bidon !_

_Bon, alors salut quand même, pour la forme, et j'espère que tu vas bien, parce que je me fais du souci. J'ai aussi cette confiance en toi qui me dit de penser que tout va toujours bien, mais ça n'empêche que je me fais du souci.  
Si tu ne veux pas nous voir chez toi, je les mettrai moi-même dehors au besoin, d'ac' ? Y'a qu'à demander. Et je supplierai Gai-sensei à genoux s'il le faut pour qu'il m'aide si je n'arrive pas à bout de ma tâche._

_Pour moi, tu ne fais jamais rien sans raison, donc je respecte ton choix. J'espère juste que tout va très bien. Bon, passons au reste, vu que je peux pas faire grand-chose d'utile sur papier._

_OUVRE TON CADEAU !_

Naruto obéit en souriant, se souvenant d'un vieux souhait : l'équipe dont il avait souvent rêvé : lui-même, la petite Sakura-chan et Lee. Ils se seraient surpassés.  
Naruto regrettait presque de ne pas pouvoir bosser plus souvent avec lui, quelles que soient les missions et le degré de professionnalisme de Lee qui ôtait parfois toute drôlerie à une situation.

Le papier cadeau déguisait une boite qui, selon ce qui y était écrit, contenait…

_Ta poche de froid ! Haha, je sais que t'en n'a pas ! Pourtant c'est très utile ! Je me suis un peu creusé la tête pour savoir ce que tu n'avais pas et d'après moi, dans le peu de choses qui doivent te manquer, c'est bien ça ! J'ai pu tester : en professionnel de Taijutsu, je t'assure que tu vas pas le regretter. Et puis je te connais : je sais bien que le ninjutsu est un monde dont j'ignore presque tout, mais tu ne craches pas sur le taijutsu, et tout combattant qui se respecte rentre chez lui avec des bleus. Ça enfle, ça bleui et te donne l'air d'un ado maltraité et comme ça fait aussi super-mal ça empêche de dormir, et c'est pas une raison pour se bourrer de cachets, alors voilà comment résoudre le problème ! Tu le laisses dans le frigo pendant trente minutes, ou dix minutes au congélo, et c'est prêt ! Tu peux même l'emporter : ça prend vite le froid mais ça le rend lentement._

_Faut savoir faire attention quand on repousse ses limites, hein ? Je sais de quoi je parle, et toi aussi, donc je sais que tu t'en serviras. J'espère juste que tu vas pas oublier en route !_

_J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop besoin de ça, mais sachant que c'est fort probable, j'espère que tu sauras en profiter !_

_Je te souhaite un Bon Anniversaire, et je te dis merci !_

Hein ?

Bon, le nœud dans la gorge, il le trimbalait déjà depuis une bonne partie de la journée, c'était pas le problème. Mais merci pour quoi ?  
Ce genre d'absence d'explication devait probablement signifier qu'il devait être capable de comprendre tout seul, et s'il était capable de comprendre tout seul c'était que la réponse était évidente, et si tel était encore le cas, c'est que Lee le remerciait beaucoup beaucoup, sans doute pour ce qu'il était de base, ce qu'il disait ou ce qu'il avait fait. Tous les souvenirs qu'ils devaient avoir en commun.

Naruto leva soudainement la tête et ferma les yeux, respirant calmement.  
Il tiendrait jusqu'à la fin de la journée. C'est tout.

* * *

« C'est fait ! » Clama Lee. « On en est où ?

-Si j'ai bien suivi… » Marmonna Shikamaru : « il ne reste plus que Hinata et Tenten qui sont parties réfléchir ensemble.

-Non, Hinata est partie réfléchir sans moi. » Répondit Tenten en les rejoignant. « Je ne sais pas du tout où elle peut être, je crois qu'elle réfléchit à un moyen de donner son cadeau sans se faire attraper et vous la connaissez, ça la met à moitié en panique.

-Elle va jamais y arriver toute seule. » Plaqua Neji.

« Détrompe-toi. » Répondit Shino.

« Pardon ?

-Hinata est plus déterminée qu'il n'y paraît. »

Un ange passa. Shino semblait avancer l'argument du "coéquipier qui connait sa collègue", dont c'est tout naturellement que les regards se portèrent sur Kiba qui n'ajouta rien, il haussa les épaules avec un regard pensif, lui aussi semblant croire que Hinata pouvait puiser dans d'étranges ressources lorsque les obstacles se faisaient très élevés. Neji se tourna enfin vers Tenten.

« Et sinon, toi, tu t'en sors ?

-Oui. A force de réfléchir et marcher partout, ça m'est venu comme ça, c'était limite trop facile.

-Et donc ? »

Et donc Naruto respirait profondément, dans l'idée de rentrer chez lui. Il se faisait tard. La journée avait été longue et chargée en rebondissements en tous genres. Les jeunes ne s'étaient pas pressés pour délivrer leurs colis, et voilà qu'il se promenait encore avec les derniers cadeaux de la journée, du moins il l'espérait.

Maintenant, il était temps de rentrer à la maison. En espérant qu'il n'y avait plus personne à l'y attendre…

Un nœud de plus se forma quelque part en lui. Bordel, combien de fois avait-il vaguement adressé aux étoiles filantes un petit mot comme quoi son logis lui semblait franchement vide ?  
Il en était apparemment au point de non-retour de sa vie où il n'osait pas rentrer si quelqu'un y était déjà.

Putain de merde. Il commençait à avoir une vie normale et plus moyen de s'y faire.

Les cadeaux de Lee, Kiba, Sai et Shikamaru sous le bras, il jeta un œil vers la boîte aux lettres et vit une enveloppe supplémentaire dépasser. Et merde, la relance. Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû s'y prendre une bonne semaine plus tôt pour les factures, mais bordel, quand les missions durent une semaine et que son congé n'est que de deux jours, comment un ninja normal est-il censé récupérer ? Naruto avait un cycle du sommeil particulier, il le savait, et bon sang ce n'était pas interdit de dormir jusqu'à midi !

Et il lui fallait une bonne journée de concentration pour en venir à bout, de toute cette paperasse. Mais voilà, pas le temps de payer, c'est donc une relance qu'il allait se prendre. Avec un peu de chance ce serait un avertissement. Seulement voilà, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se prenait une relance dans sa petite vie de locataire célibataire donc il avait autant de chance de payer une amende qu'il en avait de se demander où trouver les putains de derniers yens qui allaient lui manquer.

Pas qu'il était pauvre, il vivait surtout de peu, mais ses payes arrivaient souvent avec un petit train de retard. Du coup, il payait encore plus. Merci bien.

Il tenta d'attraper la lettre mais un faux mouvement la fit glisser et tomber au fond de la boîte sans plus dépasser de la fente. Soupirant rageusement, il se tortilla, les cadeaux sous un bras, cherchant ses clés de l'autre et ouvrit la satanée boîte aux lettres… hein ?

Attends, il connaissait ce genre de légères marques.

On avait _crocheté sa boîte aux lettres ?_

….

Après un temps d'arrêt, Naruto songea à éclater de rire. Non mais on allait où, là ? Il existait sérieusement des tarés assez congénitaux pour vouloir lui voler ses factures, ou… ?

Il mit la clé dans la serrure qui fonctionna à merveille, et ouvrit. Il découvrit son enveloppe à mauvaises nouvelles ainsi qu'un rouleau de parchemin qui ne serait jamais passé par la fente de la boîte.

…

Les rouleaux étaient souvent colorés tout du long sur leur verso, ne laissant que deux bords blancs et un large milieu uni pouvant être rouge, ou vert, ou bleu, ou autre couleur vive. Mais là, on aurait littéralement dit un papier peint de luxe, à cet endroit. Ce n'était pas uni mais… ouvragé. Sur fond rouge se découpaient des silhouettes végétales stylisées couleur or. Pas mal. Le truc pour faire joli, quoi.

… et un ruban le fermait, ruban noué en nœud papillon, histoire de _bien_ comprendre que c'était son **_ANNIVERSAIRE_**, bordel, comme si on ne le lui avait pas assez souhaité comme ça !

Fatigué, il prit rageusement le contenu de la boite, la referma sans donner de tour de clé – mais qu'on les lui vole, ses factures ! – et il remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre, grognon, jusqu'à chez lui, pressé d'en finir et d'être au calme.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de fourrer la clé dans la serrure quand il senti quelque chose peser sur son bras surchargé de présents. Surpris et réactif, il tourna la tête pour identifier l'objet et peut être le sombre individu qui avait eu l'idée de l'approcher aussi furtivement.

Le sombre individu profita justement qu'il ait tourné la tête pour…. Lui embrasser l'autre joue ?!

Naruto tournait déjà la tête de l'autre côté mais une détonation et quelques lambeaux de fumée tout à fait familiers lui apprirent qu'il était victime d'un clone.

Attends, ça devenait presque – non, carrément flippant ! Interloqué, la joue parcourue de frissons, il jeta à nouveau un œil sur ses colis et lorgna le tout nouveau paquet : très plat, emballage violet foncé, ruban violet très pâle. Un petit papier, vraiment petit, replié soigneusement en quatre était glissé entre le cadeau et le ruban.

Il regarda le tout un petit moment avant que l'impatience ne le bouffe. _Qui_, bon dieu, qui avait eu l'idée d'une approche pareille ?! Il restait qui ?!

Il lâcha tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains et ne garda que le nouveau venu, retirant d'un geste sec le petit mot, l'attrapant par un coin, le secouant vivement comme un mouchoir pour le faire se déplier.

Ecriture impeccable, féminine. Secoué, il réalisa qu'une fille – bordel – avait eu l'idée bizarre de lui embrasser la joue en donnant son cadeau avant de filer. Étrangement, il avait été tout d'abord convaincu d'une mauvaise blague d'un _mec_. Mais ça avait l'air moins tordu qu'il ne l'avait cru.  
D'un autre côté ça restait bizarre. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais eu de succès avec les filles.

Son regard ignora le ramassis de vœux de bonheur qu'il s'était déjà tapé en moult exemplaires et fila droit vers la signature.

_Hinata ?!_

Non, attends, c'était une blague. Genre, la petite Hinata avait confié son cadeau à un intermédiaire douteux et voilà le résultat ! Lee avait bien confié la tâche à son sensei, Hinata avait sans doute choisi un proche moins fiable que prévu…

Toujours interloqué, ses yeux partirent sans demander son avis préalable en haut des lignes étroites aux caractères réduits mais appliquées, pour les dévaler une à une. De plus en plus lentement.

_Je sais que tout le monde va mettre ce qu'il pense dans un petit mot, je les vois faire, chacun dans son coin et au vu des papiers ils ne vont pas se contenter de quelques mots simples comme ceux sur toutes les cartes de vœux. Ils ont des choses à dire, un avis à partager, peut-être quelque chose à raconter..._

_Dans mon cas ce n'est pas aussi simple. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de particulier. Je n'ai que ces mots idiots qu'on répète tous les ans, qu'on peut même dire à quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas, ces joyeuses fêtes, bon anniversaire, meilleurs vœux et compagnie. Mais j'aimerais dire quelque chose de plus important que ça. Parce que tu n'es pas le genre de personne à qui on achète une vilaine carte de vœux pour ses dix-sept ans, on ne se contente pas de mettre quelques yens de côté et de passer au tabac du coin pour prendre la première babiole venue._

_C'est bien quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais fait. S'il faut marquer un événement, tu cherches toujours à le rendre grandiose. Souvent, ça part dans tous les sens, mais c'est aussi souvent exactement ce qu'il faut._

_Alors voilà, il faudrait que ton anniversaire soit exceptionnel. Mais il nous aurait sans doute fallu l'avoir réalisé plus tôt. Ainsi les choses ne seraient pas aussi compliquées qu'elles le sont maintenant. On ne peut s'en prendre qu'à nous-mêmes, après tout._

_Finalement, je crois que je sais quoi te dire._

_Merci._

_Merci pour toute l'inspiration que tu m'as insufflée, tout le courage que tu m'as inspiré et qui a refait de moi une héritière digne de ce nom. Mon propre père le reconnaît maintenant. Il est si fier de moi, si heureux. Plus personne ne doute, maintenant tout le clan sait, ou du moins partage la conviction que je mérite ma place. Hanabi ne semble pas s'en préoccuper plus que cela._

_Merci pour la force que tu m'as transmise, qui m'a rendue à ma famille et qui m'enflamme face à l'adversité. Je crois que je n'ai plus peur de rien désormais._

_Merci et pardon. Pardon pour tout ce temps perdu où j'aurais pu passer du temps avec toi, qui ne le passe presque avec personne. Pardon pour tout ce temps perdu où personne ne se souvenait que toi aussi, tu avais une date de naissance. Pardon pour toutes ces fois où j'ai pensé à moi, où je t'ai admiré, ai essayé de te ressembler mais n'ai qu'à peine imaginé que toi aussi, tu puisses avoir tes propres poids à lever. Tes peines.  
J'ai cru qu'il fallait que j'apprenne de toi et que je serre les dents. Alors qu'on aurait pu tout simplement commencer par s'épauler avant de prendre la vie à bras le corps._

_D'un autre côté, le résultat n'est pas si mal. Et s'il reste des imperfections, je ne ferai pas l'erreur de songer tristement qu'il aurait fallu s'y prendre plus tôt. On a tous la vie devant nous, il est encore largement temps d'en profiter._

_Sois juste heureux, tu en as aussi le droit même si tu veux rester fort._

_Joyeux anniversaire, Naruto-kun._

…

Silence, pas de bruit dans le couloir. Immobile, les yeux toujours posés sur le papier, il resta encore figé un moment, en apparence calme, voire fatigué.

Un moment plus tard, il replia la longue note, la glissa à nouveau à sa place et ramassa ses affaires sans se presser. Il retrouva sa clé, la mit dans la serrure sans enthousiasme, la fit tourner, la retira, fit mollement tourner la poignée et poussa la porte.

Resté debout devant l'embrasure, il nota la détonation et regarda le nuage de confettis retomber vers le sol alors qu'il n'y avait… personne.

Lentement, comme s'il marchait en terrain miné sur un ancien champ de bataille, il entra chez lui. Les petits morceaux de papier coloré s'obstinaient à virevolter encore, couvrant le sol de couleurs de carnaval et tentant même de se poser sur ses pieds prudents.

Personne. Juste des confettis et un foutu gâteau qui attendait là.

Un gâteau immense, sur une table qu'il n'avait jamais vue, posés au milieu de l'appartement avec une part déjà prête à être mangée et de grosses bougies, sans doute empruntées à une quelconque chandelle, posées sur leurs soucoupes de métal, recueillant ainsi la cire coulante avant qu'elle ne finisse dans le gâteau.

Un bon gros gâteau de toutes les couleurs, avec de la crème autour, de la chantilly ici, de la crème anglaise ailleurs, des éclats de chocolat partout, des fleurs en sucre, des figures en pâte d'amande et – tant qu'à faire – un filet de caramel, comme un tracé de crayon couleur ambre, dans une danse folle autour d'un gâteau surchargé. Tiens, des fraises, des framboises, des mûres, des morceaux de pomme, des rondelles de banane, des quartiers de clémentine, du kiwi, de l'ananas et des petits choux à la crème.

… comme si on avait retiré le mur entre une pâtisserie et une épicerie, pour ensuite secouer le tout très très fort. Et hop, tadam, le gâteau.

En temps normal, il en aurait mangé de tous les côtés pour ne rien manquer – tiens, il y avait des couches de biscuit à l'intérieur – mais à ce moment précis il n'avait pas spécialement faim. Voire pas du tout en fait.

Il se retourna soudainement vers la table de la cuisine et y lâcha ses affaires avant de demeurer immobile.

La grenouille qui le fixait croassa. De ce petit bruit qu'il avait toujours trouvé mignon. Ce qui eut le mérite de faire entrer en collision un sentiment d'amusement avec tous ceux qu'il essayait de contenir depuis le début. Il allait s'écrouler si cette journée ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

Oh sérieusement.

Un grand papier plié en deux portait le nom de Shino, calligraphié au gros pinceau. Impossible de le manquer. Alors qu'il pouffait d'un rire nerveux, la grenouille redescendit au fond de son bocal à poisson savamment arrangé pour que n'importe quel amphibien s'y sente à l'aise. Alors qu'il tendait le bras pour prendre le papier, il observa un moment l'étrange bestiole qui prenait ses aises: d'un vert pomme clair, elle avait les yeux et les pattes du même orange vif, et les flancs jaunes rayés de noir. Sérieusement, où Shino était-il allé la chercher, celle-là ?

_Salut_

_Alors comme tu vois, c'est une vraie grenouille._

_Cette salope avait élu domicile pas très loin de chez nous et bouffait nos insectes.  
On a essayé d'en venir à bout avec tous les poisons vendus dans le commerce, et tous les jutsus imaginables dans le clan Aburame, mais elle est encore là, comme tu vois._

_La capturer a tenu du miracle. Cependant, quand on a songé à l'exterminer, il m'est venu à l'idée de te refiler cette… chose._

_Cette chose est bizarre, elle ne pense qu'à bouffer et dormir, elle a aussi un caractère bien trempé et n'est pas assez stupide pour se laisser tuer, à moins qu'elle digère le poison aussi bien que les mouches. En tous les cas, ça vous fait un point commun :_

_Cet amphibien est increvable._

_Je n'ignore pas que tu es la seule âme qui vive dans cet appartement et que tu as une adoration mystérieuse pour ces bêtes étranges appelées grenouilles. Alors en voilà une qui ne te fera pas l'affront de mourir de faim lorsque tu partiras en mission. Laisse-là squatter dans ce bocal et tu verras qu'elle ira se nourrir toute seule, pour revenir se prélasser ici. Au moins ça égayera ton domicile, j'imagine que c'est toujours ça de fait de ma part._

_Tu peux aussi lui refiler un peu à manger, histoire de montrer qui est le patron._

_Voilà._

Naruto reposa le papier, prit doucement le bocal tandis que la grenouille le regarda intensément. « Cool, mon gars, je déplace juste ta chambre. T'es une grenouille ninja, alors, c'est ça ? »

La grenouille s'assit, ou du moins se mit en position normale de grenouille, pour lui faire face et le regarder.

« Très bien, très bien. » Fit-il encore doucement en portant le bocal sans lâcher la bête des yeux. « Tu fais ce que tu veux. Moi, je vais juste te poser… là. »

Et il déposa en douceur le bocal à poisson sur une étagère vide de la cuisine. « Ça me fait plus de place… » Constata-t-il, ou justifia-t-il à haute voix. En effet sa table de cuisine n'était pas bien grande. La grenouille tournait tranquillement sur elle-même comme pour évaluer l'environnement. « Il t'a bien arrangé ton espace, le Shino. Il a beau dire qu'il aime pas ta race, t'es plutôt gâté. »

La grenouille croassa.

« … ou alors t'es _vraiment_ une grenouille-ninja et t'as eu le temps et la capacité de meubler ton appart entre le temps où Shino est passé et que moi je revienne ? »

Elle croassa encore, continuant de regarder un peu partout.

« Ouais. Ouais. Je vais me soigner. »

Il quitta la cuisine, ignora le gâteau et les confettis, sortit sur le balcon, alla jusqu'à sa petite cachette où attendaient les autres colis, ouvrit le battant et…

Impossible de rater le nouveau venu, devant tous les autres, emballé dans du papier blanc aux motifs de fleurs rose pâle – allez deviner lesquelles – Il se tendit un moment. Sakura-chan lui avait fait un cadeau ? Hein ? Elle ? Quel genre ?

Il avait tellement l'habitude de recevoir un sermon de sa part qu'il se senti mal à l'aise. Il reprit le cadeau de Lee, celui de Neji et la poêle de Chôji sous le bras avant de récupérer le cadeau de Sakura de sa main libre, referma du pied le compartiment et rentra chez lui à pas rapides, laissant la porte ouverte. Il se retrouva près du gâteau, de la table de la cuisine avec les autres cadeaux et sous l'angle de vue de la grenouille-ninja.

Ce n'était pas un petit paquet, comme Neji, Hinata ou Shikamaru avaient pu apporter. C'était une bonne petite boîte. On aurait pu y mettre quelques livres aisément. Il déchira rapidement le papier, s'évertua à décoller le scotch l'empêchant d'ouvrir le contenant puis découvrit le contenu.

Trois objets.

Un mot.

Il le lut silencieusement, tout aussi silencieusement que depuis son arrivée. Il avisa ensuite les trois présents.  
Pas de sermon, aucun sermon pour son anniversaire.

Il se leva doucement, il n'émettait plus aucun bruit, comme un fantôme dans sa propre maison. Le soir tombait.

Il prit son premier cadeau, le mit dans sa poche et regarda le plafond de la cuisine.  
La grenouille-ninja l'observait. Elle fit quelques pas de grenouille pour se rapprocher de sa paroi de verre et scruter l'humain.  
Naruto se leva, s'approcha de la table de la cuisine et s'y hissa doucement, en prenant garde à ne pas faire tomber ses paquets, ni marcher sur l'un d'eux. Il leva la tête, attrapa l'ampoule de la cuisine et la dévissa tranquillement.

_Coucou, Naruto !_

_On peut dire que tu nous en auras fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Mais bon, c'est pas grave. J'ai toujours dit à qui me demandait une description que tu étais quelqu'un de spécial. Comme quoi je n'ai pas menti !_

Il descendit de la table sans se presser, l'ampoule à la main, puis alla dans sa chambre. Il prit une chaise, la mit au milieu de la pièce, monta dessus et dévissa son ampoule.

_Bon, alors autant te dire que je me suis un peu cassé la tête pour savoir ce qui te ferai plaisir, et comment ne pas trouver la même chose qu'un copain. Ils ont l'air décidés à trouver quelque chose qui te corresponde et pas le dernier truc à la mode !_

Toujours sur sa chaise, il jeta l'ampoule de sa chambre pile dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Puis il commença à visser au plafond de sa chambre la vieille ampoule de la cuisine.

_Alors je me suis dit, pour être sûre de réussir mon coup, j'ai qu'à me rappeler les petits détails que je connais de toi et que personne d'autre ne connait. Et on avait eu d'abord cette conversation, l'autre jour, sur la lumière qui change au fil des saisons, et comme ça devient pénible de bosser chez soi dans une demi-pénombre._

Il retourna dans la cuisine et remonta sur la table. Il sortit de sa poche son ampoule neuve.

_Donc voilà, comme tu n'as jamais le temps pour ce genre de truc, je t'ai dégoté cette ampoule. Mais la casse pas, hein ? Elle a une garantie de cinq ans et niveau lumière, ça décoiffe. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'on a à la maison dans le salon._

Il descendit, recula et alluma la lumière. Le soir tombait. L'obscurité disparut en un clic.  
Il ne bougea pas, comme pour observer un lieu plein de souvenir ou respirer un air particulièrement pur.  
La grenouille croassa et tourna le dos à l'ampoule, mécontente du brutal changement de lumière.

« Faudra t'y faire, ma p'tite. Je vais avoir des papiers à remplir et c'est le genre de trucs que je fais souvent après le repas du soir. »

_Bon. Après le petit truc utile, voilà quelque chose d'un peu plus personnel. _

Il retourna près de la boîte.

_Tu as peut-être pensé que j'ai oublié aussi sec après que tu en aie parlé, peut-être que tu as cru que je n'avais même pas écouté, mais… c'est plutôt que je ne savais pas quoi te dire. Moi aussi ça m'aurait miné le moral de l'avoir fait tomber, alors tiens._

Rien de plus. Pas de chichi, pas de sentimentalisme déplacé, pas de lamentations gênantes ou de vaines remontrances. Sakura et lui avaient une connexion particulière à ce niveau. Il se baissa et prit le cadre photo neuf, l'ouvrit en retournant dans sa chambre. Il le posa sur un meuble dont il ouvrit un tiroir où demeurait entre autres un autre cadre photo brisé. Il en sorti la photo qu'il mit dans le cadre neuf, jeta l'ancien, et constata que l'équipe numéro sept trônait à nouveau dans la pièce.

_Et maintenant, quelque chose d'important._

Il fit demi-tour, ramassa la boîte, en sortit un formulaire et s'assit avec le tout à la table de la cuisine, attrapant un crayon au passage.

_J'étais sûre que tu passais à la trappe du système social, je veux dire, tes problèmes de loyer ne devraient même pas exister, le système est conçu pour que tous les ninjas vivent décemment. Alors j'ai fouillé, j'ai retourné tout le système administratif et – wouh – j'ai fait mouche !_

_Tu n'as plus qu'à remplir toutes les petites cases qui te concernent, mettre nom, prénom, âge, adresse, spécifier que tu es célibataire sans enfant – sinon tu me caches des choses dis ! – et cocher ce qu'il faut, et ensuite tu vas donner ça au secrétariat de… bah tu vois, la dame à la queue-de-cheval au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment de l'Hokage ? Si c'est pas elle, en tout cas c'est à son bureau que tu iras, tu donnes ça en demandant tes allocations et voilà._

_Dès que tout se sera mis en place, tu recevras à chaque loyer environ la moitié de ce que ça te coûte, sinon plus. Tu m'avais dit qu'en général il te manquait que des clopinettes, normalement tu seras large après ça.  
Pour les frais médicaux, ils seront remboursés intégralement dans les cas de force majeure, mais si c'est pour des vaccins, pour des soins dentaires, ce genre de choses, ce sera aux deux tiers. Dans les deux cas, dès que tu es d'attaque après avoir eu tes soins, tu demandes une facture aux médecins, tu remplis le formulaire de la dame du secrétariat de tout à l'heure et tu lui rends le tout._

_Elle est pas géniale, tata Sakura ?_

Elle était géniale, Sakura-chan.

Il signa le papier sans aucun sourire pourtant, c'était d'une étrangeté totale. Il était calme et soulagé, mais épuisé moralement. Bordel, un nombre incalculable d'emmerdements s'allégeait mais il n'était pas foutu d'en retrouver la pêche. Il fallait sérieusement qu'il se repose. C'est vrai, quoi, il allait avoir des sous-sous, une grenouille de compagnie, de quoi faire de la meilleure bouffe, des bandes de taijutsu pour les missions, une poche de froid pour les entraînements dangereux et bon sang un éclairage potable dans la cuisine – et une meilleure lumière dans sa chambre aussi.

_Voilà, je pense avoir fait de mon mieux, avec ça tu devrais te sentir un petit peu mieux dans ta maison. Je crois que c'est important, même si tu n'y reste presque que pour dormir; c'est chez toi. Chez soi, c'est censé être un petit nid douillet, non ?_

_Allez, bon anniversaire, mon grand. Reste tout comme tu es, même si on dit le contraire, on t'adore comme ça !_

Il était trop tard pour délivrer le formulaire, les bureaux étaient fermés à cette heure, en revanche beaucoup de paquets attendaient encore d'être ouverts.

Il respira un grand coup.

« Allez, surprenez-moi. »

Un sourire revint enfin sur son visage alors qu'il prenait le paquet violet d'Hinata. « Toi, il va falloir qu'on discute de ta technique d'approche. » marmonna-t-il en défaisant le nœud et dépliant le papier sans l'abîmer – qu'il aille lui-même savoir pourquoi. Il tomba sur une petite boîte blanche, plate, aux allures de coffret. A l'intérieur, un deuxième mot d'Hinata et après, des petits parchemins bariolés de symboles étranges. Il prit ce qui s'avéra être la notice.

_Alors voilà. Ce que tu as entre les mains est un système de sécurité de haut niveau. Je l'ai plus ou moins chapardé dans la réserve du clan alors pas un mot là-dessus, tu veux bien ?  
Si j'avais pu t'en faire un moi-même ç'aurait été avec plaisir mais je crains de n'avoir pas les compétences nécessaires pour m'assurer de la perfection du système._

_Ce système de sécurité se pose à chaque entrée d'un bâtiment ou de la pièce que tu veux sécuriser, donc un par porte, un par fenêtre, sur les bords que tu veux. Il suffit de les coller au mur: les moudras spécifiés en bas permettent de les activer et à ce moment précis ils disparaissent dans les murs, impossible de les voir à moins d'avoir le byakugan._

_Si jamais un membre du clan les remarque et te demande des comptes, fais comme si tu ne savais rien. Je me débrouillerai._

_Enfin, comment fonctionne ce système : il reconnait ton chakra donc tu ne risques absolument rien. En revanche si tu es agressé chez toi, il sentira le signal dans n'importe quelle cloison : si tu fais circuler ton chakra dans le sol, un mur, ou un plafond, le système va s'activer et fermer tous les Tenketsus de toutes les personnes présentes sauf toi. Mais il peut aussi prendre tout le chakra des intrus._

_Pour cela, tu dois mettre au point deux codes pendant tes moudras : en injectant le chakra dans une cloison quelconque en morse. En alternant des coups courts et des coups longs. Ça peut être juste trois coups courts ou trois coups longs, ou plus compliqué et plus long à faire. A toi de faire quelque chose de facile à retenir, facile à faire en cas de danger et impossible à répéter par hasard._

« Woah. Fais plus dur pour voir ? »

Il rit. Il plaisantait bien sûr. Ça allait le faire. Une notice plus "brute" et d'auteur inconnu accompagnait le tout et donnait des précisions sur les signaux de chakra admissibles par les parchemins. D'abord inquiet de la dangerosité du système, il finit par se dire qu'avec un bon code facile à faire, même avec les pieds, il devrait s'en sortir. Il testa la chose, avec les mains, les pieds, le dos au mur, à l'aide d'un parchemin-test et il s'en sortait très bien. Il plaça sans plus de cérémonie un parchemin à chaque ouverture de son appartement tout en lisant la fin des notes spécifiant qu'il existait un code unique et prédéfini permettant de faire tout exploser en cas de besoin. Pas mal. En espérant ne jamais en avoir besoin.

Il termina la note d'Hinata.

_Voilà, ça peut paraître bizarre comme cadeau, mais de tous les gens que je connais tu es celui qui vit dans la maison la moins sûre. En plus, de ce que j'ai cru entendre, tu t'es déjà fait cambrioler quelques fois, je trouve que ça fait froid dans le dos. Alors pense à activer le verrou en sortant. Ça calmera les intrus. Garde le totem avec toi, c'est lui qui t'indique si on active ou on force la sécurité._

_C'est normal de vivre dans un foyer sûr, tu sais ?  
Bienvenue chez toi._

Il sourit et remit tout à sa place note, notice, boîte, papier cadeau ensemble, et alla faire ses moudras. Code ok. Il n'aurait aucun mal à s'en souvenir.

Et étrangement il priait pour que dans un jour lointain, il fusse obligé de "tout faire péter dans une putain d'explosion" de manière dramatique pour faire disparaître un ennemi.

De préférence un jour où il avait déjà commencé à déménager.  
Il fallait au moins sauver la grenouille.  
Quoique selon Shino elle était apocalypse-proof, alors il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Ah mais attends, il avait toujours pas fini, non ? Il restait encore deux-trois bricoles à déballer !

Il repéra le paquet vert de Shikamaru, pas bien grand, très plat. Un papier ? Ouais, quelques papiers liés ensembles, qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore avoir ? Alors, la note…

_Yo_

_J'ai cherché partout – j'ai fait du lèche-vitrine partout et j'étais en train de me dire que j'allais te dégoter un petit truc sympa au magasin du coin ou aller faire une brocante et là j'ai vu que cette bande d'abrutis était en train de remuer ciel et terre pour déterrer les dix merveilles du monde ou je ne sais quoi. Comme je veux pas passer pour l'égoïste de service, je suis retourné chez moi te trouver un truc un peu plus stylé. Mais bon, j'ai pas pu faire d'entre-deux entre les conneries du marché et les trucs un peu trop précieux de ma famille. C'est tout ou rien. Alors je te passe un truc vraiment particulier._

_Chez les Nara, on a un truc, un lien avec les cerfs. Me demande pas pourquoi. Certaines de nos techniques ont aussi un lien avec les cerfs, et ce que je te donne-là ne fait pas exception._

_Bon, ouvre grand tes mirettes, c'est le moment de suivre._

_Ça, c'est ce que m'a donné mon père. Ça prend au moins un an à préparer, t'imagines la galère… mais les papas se démerdent pour en donner un à chacun de leurs enfants. Après, chacun fait ce qu'il veut du sien._

_Mon grand-père en a fait un à mon père, qui l'a gardé. Il m'en a fait un qu'il m'a offert, et celui qui lui est resté, il est libre de l'utiliser comme il l'entend. Son idée, c'était d'utiliser le sien sur moi mais j'ai refusé pour des raisons qui ne regardent que moi._

_Quant à moi, je t'offre celui que mon père m'a offert (j'en fais ce que je veux ! j'ai plus qu'à en faire d'autres maintenant) j'espère que t'as tout suivi parce que pour moi c'est important._

_Ce truc, comme j'ai dit, ça a un lien avec les cerfs. En fait, ça les fait venir. Mais pas n'importe comment.  
Ce truc c'est… disons un sceau, sauf que tu dois l'appliquer sur quelqu'un – toi par exemple. Tu le mets sur toi et t'y touche plus jamais, sauf si tu changes d'avis et que tu le donnes à quelqu'un d'autre (tu peux plus le remettre sur papier par contre. C'trop compliqué). Enfin, suppose tu le gardes sur toi._

_Ensuite, tu attends le jour où t'es à deux doigts de crever. Que quelqu'un t'a tellement laminé que t'es même plus conscient. Et là, tu te réveilles genre quatre heures plus tard avec une migraine et plus d'ennemi en face. A la limite des potes te diront avoir vu quelques cerfs dans le coin._

_Je ne sais toujours pas exactement ce qu'il se passe, ni à quel moment critique le sceau se libère, et si ça risque de te laisser crever en attendant, je sais pas si ça tue l'ennemi ou si ça l'enferme, je pense juste que ça se sert de tes souvenirs pour s'en prendre à l'agresseur – ce serait con que ça s'en prenne aux médecins. Je ne le saurais que quand on m'apprendra à en faire un._

_En gros : c'est un garde-fou. Un dernier recours. Une sécurité, si jamais le détenteur est grièvement blessé._

_Maintenant, à toi de choisir._

_Tu peux le mettre. C'est un peu pour ça que je te l'ai donné. Tu n'es pas contre le travail d'équipe mais ça ne t'empêche pas de bosser seul. Et avoir un petit truc en cas de pépin, ça fait pas de mal.  
Après, tu peux aussi le donner à quelqu'un d'autre. Pas comme ça, sur papier. Tu lui poses direct, sinon rien. Après c'est à toi de voir.  
Le but de ce truc, c'est de sauver ta peau quand tu ne peux plus rien y faire. Je ne te demande pas de me dire qui tu veux protéger, c'est ton problème. J'espère juste qu'il puisse servir._

_Je suis plutôt content, en fait, de ne pas avoir à expliquer devant tout le monde que je t'ai refilé ça._

_Par contre je te le dis de suite, t'attends pas à quelque chose du même style l'an prochain. Je peux déjà difficilement faire mieux, je pense plutôt que je vais redescendre à un niveau normal._

_On va dire que c'est pour rattraper tous les anniversaires loupés…_

_Joyeux anniversaire, Naruto.  
Passe à la maison, un de ces jours. Que je __t'écla...__ t'apprenne le Shôgi._

Attends, c'était sérieux ? Shikamaru lui refilait un truc qu'il aurait probablement utilisé pour protéger sa future petite femme ou son premier gosse avant d'en refaire pour les marmots suivants, mais au lieu de ça, il lui refile en douce ? Bah bien, très bien ! C'était déjà le deuxième à lui refiler un truc précieux en douce, mais où allait-on !

….

Puis il tergiversa pendant une demi-heure quant à savoir ce qu'il allait en faire. Cette histoire le mettait dans tous ses états.

« Mais bordel, je veux pas vous voir crever, c'est tout ! » Murmura-t-il la tête entre les mains. Il avait songé à qui il pourrait bien déposer une telle marque, mais il lui était tout simplement impossible de prendre une décision.

Ce fut presque à contrecœur qu'il se désigna.

Il resterait en vie. Pour mieux prendre leur défense en cas de danger. Il ne voyait que ça.

Après tout il ne voulait pas les voir morts mais quel genre de personne ferait-il alors s'il leur faisait l'affront de décéder pour eux ?

La marque était posée. Merci, Shikamaru.  
Après tout comment tiendrait-il le kilo de promesses qu'il faisait s'il mourrait entre-temps ?  
Merci d'y avoir pensé.  
D'un autre côté, un tel cadeau montrait à quel point Shikamaru pouvait tenir à lui… significatif.

Que restait-t-il ? Tiens, le livre de Sai, même pas emballé. Il l'ouvrit à la première page. Et qu'y trouva-t-il ? Encore un petit mot. Bien sûr. Enfin, pour des petits mots, au bout du compte, Naruto avait plutôt l'impression de lire des romans ces derniers temps.

_On m'a dit de t'écrire quelque chose, puisqu'on va tous te donner tes cadeaux sans venir te voir. Alors j'ai rajouté quelques pages dans mon carnet. Tu pourras éventuellement les décoller._

_Alors, un jour que nous discutions avec Sakura et Ino, le sujet a finalement dérivé sur ta date d'anniversaire et dans la même discussion, elles ont réalisé que tu ne fêtais aucun de tes anniversaires et que tout le monde devrait s'y mettre. Sakura a dit que j'étais invité et que je n'avais pas le droit de manquer la fête. Elle a aussi dit que je devais trouver un cadeau._

_Je n'ai jamais offert de cadeau d'anniversaire. Je ne savais même pas que cela se fêtait. Enfin, j'en avais vaguement entendu parler mais il m'a semblé que cela ne se fêtait qu'entre personnes spéciales, et que c'était une sorte de cérémonie un peu particulière que les ninjas ne faisaient pas._

_Mais il se trouve que tout le monde fête les anniversaires de tout le monde. J'ai du mal encore à comprendre pourquoi toi, qui es normal, ne le fête donc pas. Dans mon cas c'est plus logique. Personne ne fête quoi que ce soit à la Racine._

_Ensuite, j'ai dû réfléchir à un cadeau. La seule idée de cadeau que j'ai jamais eue, tu le sais, c'était déjà un carnet de croquis. Mais j'ai appris qu'offrir des cadeaux semblables pourrait être mal vu. J'ai fini par demander conseil et Sakura m'a dit qu'un carnet de dessin c'était très bien, si je choisissais les bons dessins et que j'y mettais du cœur. Après tout, dessiner, c'est bien ce que je fais de mieux._

_Et là j'ai soudainement réalisé que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait que je te dessine._

_J'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à te cerner, te comprendre et ce bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Tu es étrange. Pour moi qui ne saisit pas toutes les arcanes de l'humour, l'ironie ou des sentiments, essayer de te capter est aussi difficile que tu me parais changeant, alors que tu obéis juste à des règles que je ne maîtrise pas._

_Il m'a donc fallu demander des aides extérieures. J'ai enquêté. J'ai interrogé d'abord tes restaurateurs avec qui tu discutes beaucoup, puis je me suis renseigné auprès de Kakashi-sensei, et enfin, suite à leurs indications, j'ai demandé conseil à Iruka-sensei._

_J'en suis parvenu à une conclusion bien étrange; tes proches eux-mêmes ne sont jamais sûrs de te cerner totalement, mais avec le temps, ils pensent pouvoir affirmer certaines choses._

_Naruto, je crois que tu aimes et détestes beaucoup de choses pour des tas de raisons intéressantes et je ne peux pas tout mettre dans ce carnet. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre, par savoir ce que tu désirerais sauver en premier si l'apocalypse devait tout balayer._

_Je sais que ce n'est qu'un carnet mais les dessins permettent souvent de voir les choses d'un autre œil, de figer des mouvements, des pensées._

_Je crois que j'ai assez parlé, les autres ont écrit à peu près autant de choses si je calcule bien._

_Alors.  
Comme disent les gens normaux : Joyeux Anniversaire. Et  
Franchement je m'excuse si je fais tellement de choses de travers mais j'aimerais vraiment t'y voir._

….

Il tourna une page.  
Sai. En train de dessiner.  
_Dans sa chambre_.

Il regarda la suivante.  
Ino, en train de se regarder dans le miroir d'un magasin, une robe posée sur elle pour en apprécier l'effet.

Il tourna une nouvelle page.  
Kakashi. En train de lire un livre.  
Accroupi sur une branche d'un arbre, caché, hors de vue de Chuunins pressés paraissant être à sa recherche.

A côté;  
Iruka, dans sa salle des profs.  
Un café à la main, assis devant une pile de feuilles à corriger. La fenêtre donnait sur un temps superbe.

Tout était à l'encre noire… et aquarelle. Couleurs douces mais extraordinairement réalistes.

Il retourna lire son petit mot, déphasé. Le Sai s'était donné du mal pour comprendre le concept d'anniversaire mais compte tenu de son cas il s'en sortait exceptionnellement bien. Ce qui stupéfiait Naruto par-dessus tout, c'était le paraphe. Sai avait conclu sa lettre d'une façon tellement plus familière, plus…. _Personnelle _qu'à l'accoutumée !

Peut-être que ses fichues lectures étaient en train de porter leurs fruits…

Il se remit à tourner les pages du carnet, rempli de dessins de tout le monde, tous les gens qu'il connaissait, ou qu'il connaissait moins, dans des affaire du quotidien, piégé vivants sur le papier, tels quels et parfois dans des situations étranges, ou drôles, ou saisissantes.

Il s'était arrêté, sentant comme un coup de poing à l'estomac en guise de sursaut, quand il était tombé sur une aquarelle le représentant. Il se demanda alors si Sai l'avait espionné ou imaginé.

Sur le dessin, Uzumaki Naruto marchait les mains dans les poches, la veste ouverte sur un t-shirt inhabituel, par un temps probablement chaud, dans une rue proche de chez lui, jetant un regard curieux à un chat fouillant les poubelles.  
Il eut la curieuse impression que le dessin ne le représentait pas tout à fait tel qu'il se voyait dans le miroir.

_Bordel, c'est comme ça qu'il me voit ?_

Il s'inspecta minutieusement, tentant de déceler quelque chose de bizarre à part le mélange de décontraction et de dignité qui était représenté là et remarqua finalement que, de manière très indistincte, sa représentation dégageait réellement quelque chose. Il émanait de son lui croqué sur le papier une couleur si discrète qu'il n'aurait su la nommer. Et pourtant Sai ne l'avait pas mise là par hasard.

Sai l'avait dessiné comme si une vraie force indistincte l'entourait.

Pris d'un doute, il revisitait les dessins précédents et les inspecta.

Oui. Kakashi (en plein lecture) en était aussi victime, après quelques minutes d'observation on se rendait compte qu'il semblait quant à lui appeler l'ombre, comme pour se cacher des responsabilités qui le cherchaient partout, ou pour laisser imaginer – sans voir la tricherie de l'aquarelle – le talent de dissimulation du jônin, ou peut-être laisser comprendre sa part de ténèbres qu'il ne laissait presque jamais filtrer.

D'un autre côté, quand on regardait le jônin lui-même, son visage, ses mains… on le voyait juste assez distinctement, pour ne pas trop contraster avec la pénombre et pour le voir quand même.  
Cet ajout de couleur le rendait plus vivant.  
Plus humain.  
Lui-même.

Naruto ne remercierait sans doute jamais assez Sai pour avoir su représenter Kakashi tel qu'il l'était. Humain.  
C'était quelqu'un que l'on pouvait côtoyer toute une vie sans jamais le connaître vraiment. C'était quelqu'un de secret. Et pourtant il n'y avait pas nécessairement besoin de connaître ces secrets pour comprendre Kakashi.

Naruto, du moins, en était convaincu. Kakashi-sensei était un grand ninja, mais par-dessus tout un grand homme.

Il revisita les autres croquis et se rendit compte que tous étaient spéciaux. Chacune des personnes représentées, une ou plusieurs fois, avait quelque chose de spécial. Pourtant, ça ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux avant de se voir lui-même. En fait, plus il les regardait, plus il réalisait que Sai n'avait pas simplement dessiné chacun d'entre eux. Il avait aussi tenté de reproduire un ressenti.

Il les avait représentés tel qu'un humain les voyait.  
Tel que Naruto aussi les voyait.  
Et il les trouvait magnifiques.

Il retourna à la dernière page qu'il avait inspectée. Lui-même, observant ce chat en équilibre sur le rebord d'une poubelle.

Alors c'était comme ça que les gens le voyaient _lui _?

Il releva la tête et prit le temps de compter ses respirations. Lentes. Calmes.

Il tourna la page.  
Naruto grattait la joue du chat de gouttière satisfait, arborant tous deux un sourire amusé.

Naruto sortait de sa petite rue alors que deux yeux de félin le guettaient pour voir s'il ne revenait pas tandis que ce dernier saluait un ami.

Un autre ami se joignait à eux.

Et d'autres.

Il reposa le carnet sur la table de la cuisine sans se lever et resta assis par terre, ensommeillé comme s'il avait passé une journée en compagnie de tas de gens. Des gens qu'il avait vu par dizaines, en plusieurs exemplaires, parfois en petits groupes, parfois seuls, pris sur le vif.

Il demeura pensif un moment avant de se dire qu'il valait peut-être mieux ne pas trop toucher à ce carnet de malheur s'il ne voulait pas rester prostré une demi-journée sur le sol de son appartement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la table de la cuisine et remarqua qu'il restait – encore – un cadeau, le rouleau de parchemin noué d'un ruban qui avait attendu sagement dans la boîte aux lettres. Qui ça pouvait bien être, cette fois ? On n'avait pas fait le tour, depuis le temps ?

Ruban défait, début de parchemin déroulé, note de l'auteur :

_Chalut, ch'est Tenten !_

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MON GRAND !_

_J'trouve qu'on se voit pas assez souvent – à moins que ce soit voulu ? – enfin bref. Faudrait qu'on se taille une bouffe. Tu me parlerais de Sai, Sakura et Kakashi, et moi je te parlerai de Lee, Neji et Gai. Je suis sûrs qu'on pourrait tenir un après-midi entier dessus !  
Je t'ai trouvé un cadeau tellement spécial que je l'ai scellé dans le parchemin pour éviter les embêtements. T'inquiète, c'est un sceau tout à fait standard. C'est juste que… c'est assez spécial._

_Figure-toi que l'autre jour, je croise ton sensei, Kakashi, en train de farfouiller dans des archives. Moi, j'y étais pour une raison tout à fait ennuyeuse. Quand je lui ai demandé, il m'a dit que c'était un boulot de routine. Mais voilà, j'ai regardé deux secondes – faut dire qu'il m'a pas mise dehors à coup de sandales – et figure-toi qu'on est tombé sur les noms de tes parents._

_Bon sang j'espère qu'on n'a pas fait de boulette, hein ? Enfin Kakashi-sensei a dit qu'il s'occupait de tout, et il m'a dit que tu savais déjà qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Mais grâce à ça, j'ai réussi à te dégoter quelque chose de sympa, et aussi avec un coup de main de ton chouette professeur._

_Ça appartenait à ton père._

_Kakashi-sensei a dit qu'il n'était pas simple de s'en servir comme ton père s'en servait, mais d'un autre côté ça peut tout aussi bien rester ton outil fétiche, je sais pas… enfin de toute façon ça te revient de droit, alors si un type vient te demander des comptes, tiens-lui tête jusqu'à ce que j'arrive et on lui casse la gueule à deux._

_C'est peut-être précieux, dangereux ou alors peut-être que les shinobis en charge de ça tiennent à ce que ça reste rangé, mais c'est à toi._

_Encore JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE bonhomme !_

Il avait parcouru les lignes de plus en plus vite et c'est le cœur battant qu'il repoussa d'un seul coup le rouleau en gardant de l'autre main le début du papier, laissant ainsi la suite se dérouler sans plus attendre et révéler un sceau somme toute basique. Il fit libérer son contenu et se retrouva face à un kunai spécial. Il avait deux pointes plus petites supplémentaires, de part et d'autre de la grande et centrale.

Le souffle plus court, il le prit plus doucement en main. Il le manipula délicatement pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures, en soupeser le poids, en apprécier la couleur…

Ça avait _vraiment_ appartenu à son père ?

« Yo ! »

Il sursauta à peine et se retourna, encore choqué, pour voir une tête de Kakashi dépasser du mur pour être visible par la porte donnant sur le balcon. Naruto avait oublié de la fermer depuis qu'il était allé récupérer ses cadeaux planqués.  
Le Kakashi avança doucement, en esquivant la porte entrebâillée comme si la toucher aurait ajouté du désordre à la pièce. Après tout, il entrait dans l'appartement de son élève où se battaient un gâteau aux énormes chandelles toujours allumées, sur une nouvelle table repliable, un Naruto assis entre elle et la table de sa cuisine, débordant de cadeaux et de papier cadeau étalés sur elle et autour de l'habitant, c'est-à-dire par terre où s'étaient déjà éparpillées préalablement moult confettis, tandis qu'une grenouille observait attentivement le nouvel arrivant comme s'il eut quelque chose de suspect.

« Ah, je vois que tu as reçu tous tes cadeaux, on dirait… il t'en reste un à déballer ? »

Naruto jeta un œil à la table avant de reporter son attention sur son kunai : « Chôji. Poêle et condiments.

-Ah, d'accord. Et… visiblement, tu fais connaissance avec le cadeau de Tenten… Elle a dit quelque chose à ce sujet ? »

Naruto se contenta de tapoter le papier déroulé à côté de lui et continua d'examiner son étrange cadeau.  
Un nœud de plus en plus serré lui tordait l'estomac.

« Hm… je vois. Bon, saches aussi que je te soutiens si jamais quelqu'un essaye de te reprendre ça, mais je doute que ça ne t'arrive. Alors, ça va, sinon ? »

Il attendit un peu avant de hausser une épaule, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« J'imagine… prends ton temps pour t'occuper de tout ça. Bon, je t'ai apporté un truc, d'ac' ? Je le lasse…. Disons, sur la table, avec le reste. Ne t'embête pas avec ça, ce n'est que de la paperasse, ça peut attendre. Occupes-toi-en quand tu auras du temps pour toi à la maison. D'accord ?

-Hm.

-Super. Bon, je te laisse. Et oublie pas tes bougies, la cire va commencer à dégouliner. »

Naruto hocha légèrement la tête, observant encore le kunai à trois dents, apparemment subjugué.

Son père… quelque chose de son père…  
Bordel, si seulement on lui avait laissé plus que ça ! Qu'il en sache un peu plus… les gens ne se rendent pas compte, pensait Naruto, mais connaître ses "racines", ça peut parfois tourner à l'obsession.  
Fatigué par la frustration que provoquait en lui le kunai, ainsi que tout le jeu de questions-réponses qu'il apportait (Comment son père se servait-il de ce kunai ? Comment l'a-t-il eu ? Est-ce qu'il l'a conçu lui-même ? Qu'est-ce qui le rend si spécial ? ) il reposa la lame et reprit le mot de Tenten.

Tenten qui avait récupéré ça comme une grande, sans doute avec le même taux de légalité que pour Hinata et Shikamaru, Tenten qui avait eu l'aide secourable d'un Kakashi aux prises avec des papiers… des papiers sur son père et sa mère…

Kakashi qui venait de passer le voir, tout ça pour déposer… De la paperasse ?

« Non… »

Il s'était levé d'un bond sous l'œil critique de la grenouille, manquant de s'étaler alors qu'il s'emparait d'un épais paquet et revenait au sol, assis, pour en défaire le papier qui enveloppait la paperasse, et défaire les liens, pour tomber sur un amas de dossiers divers aux chemises cartonnées variées, aux papiers parfois mélangés ou mal rangés, des notes manuscrites, des fiches rectilignes, des images, de tout, de tout… qui s'était un peu éparpillé.

Soudain, il se mit à chercher une note. Y'en avait forcément une. Une note. Putain, une note ! Ils l'avaient pas tous emmerdés à lui faire des kilos de note pour que maintenant on la lui fasse pas, bordel ! Une n…

La note. Un peu plus brouillonne que celle de ses amis, mais avec un air d'efficacité plus élevé.

_Yo ! C'est encore moi !_

_Je suppose que je te dois des explications. Essayons de faire court.  
Cela fait très longtemps que je me dis : quand est-ce que tu sauras pour ta famille ? Il faudra bien que ça arrive un jour. Et décidément, j'étais le seul disposé à m'y coller._

_Plutôt que de te donner un mot stupide à ce sujet, avec noms et prénoms, je suis allé chercher tout ce que Konoha a bien pu recenser au sujet de tes parents. Tout ce que Konoha a pu garder qui signifie quelque chose à leur propos. Heureusement que ton cher sensei est respecté, il peut mettre son nez presque partout.  
Tsunade-sama a été assez coopérative, elle aussi._

_Alors voilà tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur ton père et ta mère, que j'ai eu la chance de connaître tous deux._

_Quant à Tenten, elle m'a surpris en pleines fouilles. Bêtement, tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire quand elle a vu "Uzumaki", c'est répondre : « ah ben ça alors ! » comme le dernier des abrutis. Déformation professionnelle, j'imagine. Enfin, je me suis rattrapé, elle a farfouillé un peu elle aussi, très curieuse, et a trouvé intéressant d'aller te chercher un des kunais de ton père. Je suppose que sans un coup de pouce de ma part elle ne s'en serait pas sortie mais elle a remué ciel et terre pour y parvenir, c'était impressionnant. Je m'assurerai que tu l'aie reçu avant de devoir déballer ça…_

_Si elle ne te l'a pas dit, un tel kunai est effectivement assez particulier. Seul ton père en utilisait de tels. De plus, il les a conçus lui-même. Ils sont déjà plus utiles au combat que des kunais standard rien qu'à leur forme, mais ton père s'en servait aussi pour la technique qui lui a valu son surnom d'éclair jaune de Konoha. Le secret du déplacement instantané se trouve là. Je vais essayer d'en apprendre plus, peut-être que je serais à même de comprendre cette technique et de te l'enseigner. Pour ta part, je ne serais pas surpris que tu arrives avec le temps à la maîtriser malgré sa complexité : tu as toujours été un élève épatant._

_Alors voilà. Il n'y a jamais eu de moment propice pour te donner tout ça, mais d'un autre côté il était temps de s'y mettre._

_Joyeux anniversaire, Naruto. Et n'oublie pas que là-haut, tes parents sont extrêmement fiers de toi._

Il lâcha la note et recula un peu, son dos touchant une des pattes d'une table, ses bras devant son visage et la vue totalement brouillée.

Voilà, c'était fait. Il avait pris le temps de _bien_ respirer toute la journée, de garder son calme, de ne pas perdre son sang-froid, mais voilà. Cette enflure de Kakashi l'avait fait craquer.

Il resta immobile pendant ce qui sembla une éternité. Peut-être bien une heure, sans bouger, avec la tête en ébullition et sans perdre son temps à s'essuyer le visage.

Bon sang, pourvu qu'aucun idiot ne repasse par chez lui pour le voir renifler comme ça.

* * *

« Sai ? »

Sai tourna la tête, absolument pas comme un enfant pris en faute, alors que Kakashi-sensei l'avait clairement repéré en plein espionnage. Il était posté sur un toit d'un bâtiment voisinant celui de Naruto, lui-même à son domicile, le lendemain des festivités. Sai pouvait l'y voir par la porte ouverte qui donnait sur l'extérieur ainsi que par les fenêtres avec une certaine aisance. Il avait l'angle de vue d'un aigle, mais d'un aigle épris de dessin. Kakashi vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« On peut savoir ce que tu mijotes ?

-J'observe.

-Tu l'observes ?

-Oui.

-Et depuis quand ?

-Une heure du matin. J'étais curieux. J'essaye de comprendre. Ce n'est pas du voyeurisme, je suis un simple observateur.

-Du voyeurisme, tiens. Et pourquoi tiens-tu à te justifier ?

-On m'a dit que ce que je faisais ressemblait à du voyeurisme, une fois. J'ai cherché dans un dictionnaire la définition exacte et ce n'est pas exactement ce que je fais.

-Ce que tu fais s'apparente à quoi, dans ce cas ?

-Ce que je fais s'apparente plus à de l'observation scientifique. J'essaye de comprendre l'humain.

-Bon courage. Surtout avec ce spécimen. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait depuis une heure du matin ?

-Il lit des dossiers. Il les étale sur le plancher et les parcours les uns après les autres, il les pose avec un ordre qui a l'air d'avoir du sens pour lui. Pour moi c'est un fouillis mais j'ai pu constater que chaque chose avait sa place, du moins pendant plusieurs minutes.

-D'accord… Et il a fait ça jusqu'à quand ?

-Jusqu'à quatre heures, il a fait une pause, il est parti aux toilettes, il est allé boire, il a essayé d'aller se reposer dans le canapé avec un drap et un livre sur les yeux, puis il est revenu une demi-heure plus tard pour balayer quelques confettis qui n'étaient pas recouverts par les cadeaux et leurs emballages. Il a mangé une bouchée de gâteau, il s'est arrêté une minute pour regarder le gâteau et a soufflé ses bougies. Elles n'étaient qu'à quelques minutes de remplir les soucoupes et faire dégouliner la cire sur le gâteau…

-C'eut été dommage, en effet. Et après ?

-Il a repris les dossiers un peu avant cinq heures, juste après avoir mis un sac dans le frigo. Il l'a ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard pour se le poser sur la tête, et le déplacer sur le visage.

-Ah, une poche de froid.

-On dirait.

-Et maintenant ?

-Comme vous voyez, il a terminé de ranger et a mangé du gâteau… Il s'est occupé de réunir les cadeaux sur son lit, dans sa chambre, avant de jeter les papiers inutiles et balayer tous les confettis, préparer ce qui semble être des factures sur la table de sa cuisine, déballer une casserole restée là pour la ranger dans un tiroir, les épices ensuite…

-C'est très complet, comme rapport.

-Puis il est sorti prendre l'air, faire quelques courses et pendant que le jour commençait à se lever, il est retourné s'occuper des cadeaux en traînant beaucoup.

-…

-…

-Et dis-moi, Sai, tu as vu ce qu'il pensait de ton cadeau ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'avais pas emballé. Je ne sais même pas s'il l'a ouvert.

-Il n'y a pas touché ?

-S'il l'a fait, c'était avant que je n'arrive. Mais j'ai des doutes.

-Ah ? »

Kakashi se rapprocha de lui pour profiter de son angle de vue, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un angle de tir. Naruto était assis dans sa chambre, par terre, devant le tiroir du bas d'une large commode. Il y installait des cadeaux diverses et variés : comme des papiers, une boîte d'un produit chimique, un carnet sur quelque chose de petit et blanc… Des bandelettes soigneusement pliées, aurait-on dit, ainsi qu'un rouleau de parchemin et une pile de dossiers empilés en vrac mais reliés de quelques cordons.

Kakashi ne vit pas le kunai de Minato, cependant.

Sai et Kakashi virent alors le carnet à dessins passer entre ses mains, s'ouvrir sans préavis, les pages tourner !... Il l'ouvrait enfin, feuilletait visiblement sans s'arrêter, cherchant abstraitement quelque chose.

« Sai ? »

Ce dernier avait la mine un peu sombre. « Je sais.

-Comment ?

-Ce n'est pas son truc.

-Quoi donc ?

-L'art. Les petites choses subtiles ou juste décoratives… Il préfère quand c'est plus… concret.

-En quoi ce n'est pas concret ? » Avisa Kakashi. En voyant le visage de Sai se tendre doucement, il reporta son attention sur son élève et le vit passer ses doigts le long de certaines pages, usant de son chakra pour les sectionner proprement à leur base.

« Et j'ai dû toucher un sujet trop sensible. » Termina Sai.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que… voilà, parce que ce carnet se retrouve au fond d'un tiroir sans plus de cérémonie et que les pages les plus compromettantes vont à la poubelle. » Constata Sai en soupirant un peu alors que Naruto, quelques feuilles à la main, partait dans la cuisine.

Kakashi l'observa passer devant la poubelle sans s'y arrêter, se pencher vers un sac de courses et en sortir précautionneusement autant de cadres qu'il n'avait d'images.

« …Sai ? »

Ce dernier reporta donc son attention sur l'adolescent et le vit faire, le regarda faire sans rien dire, sans un mot. Tandis que Naruto signait chaque oeuvre du nom de son auteur.

* * *

« Oy, Naruto-kun ! »

Naruto se laissa rattraper par un Iruka pressé.

« Désolé de t'attraper comme ça, c'est assez urgent : Konohamaru, Udon et Moegi partent en mission et il a été décidé que tu les accompagnerais.

-C'est pas Ebisu-sensei qui devrait ?

-Il a déjà été réquisitionné ailleurs, on ne peut pas le faire revenir. Konohamaru et ses coéquipiers t'expliqueront les détails en route, mais il faut que tu partes maintenant… » Conclut Iruka avec un air désolé.

Il observa un Naruto silencieux, étrangement calme, qui regardait les bâtiments dans la rue.

« Ça va ?

-Oui. Ça va.

-… Oh, je devrais pas, avec le retard que vous avez déjà, mais… tiens.

-Hm ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été là hier, j'avais tellement de choses à faire que j'ai même failli oublier ! » Se lamentait Iruka. Naruto soupesait la pochette kraft : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ouvre ! » L'invita Iruka, avec un gentil sourire. Naruto, toujours calme mais tout de même curieux, ouvrit la pochette et fit tomber dans sa main un petit cahier. Il l'ouvrit au début et lut l'écriture d'Iruka lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Voyant que Naruto en demeurait muet, il confirma. « Tout ce dont je me souviens à ton sujet de l'académie est là-dedans. Trié par chapitres, avec les phrases stupides, les canulars et les accidents ou les petits faits divers, même des bonus. Comme certains commentaires en salle des professeurs que tu n'as jamais entendus. De quoi faire rire un dépressif nerveux. Tout est là.

-Mais ça a dû te prendre un temps fou !

-Oui, c'est vrai mais ça m'a bien occupé aussi.

-Mais pourquoi ça en particulier ?...

-Ah… c'est… c'est juste que tout ça est tellement loin. Parfois je regrette cette époque où toi et tes amis pouviez être insouciants.

-Ah ?

-Toi en particulier.

-Ah bon ?

-C'est bizarre, hein ? Avant je passais mon temps à te hurler dessus et finalement je me retrouve à ressasser ces vieux souvenirs.

-Bah, tu me diras, recouvrir les murs de papier toilette mouillé c'est quand même plus festif et moins dangereux que de se lancer des kunais au visage… » Iruka s'était illuminé au milieu de sa phrase : « Ah, mais je le savais, que j'avais oublié un truc ! Cette histoire de papier toilette... Quoi ? »

Naruto, le visage fendu d'un agréable sourire et les épaules secouées d'un rire presque silencieux, répondit en attrapant les épaules d'Iruka pour les serrer contre lui.

« Oh… »

* * *

« Bah alors, les gosses, on se compte les ch'veux ? »

Les trois genins se retournèrent soudainement, surpris. Konohamaru rétorqua tout aussi fort :

« T'es en r'tard, baka !

-Toi-même, c'est vous qui m'avez prévenu à la bourre, personne m'a informé de quoi que ce soit avant ces deux dernières minutes !

-Tu viens d'arriver ? » Demandait Moegi. « Tu as eu le temps de passer chez toi ?

-Oui, et non, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut sur moi.

-Ah bon, t'es sûr ? » (il faut dire que Naruto marchait les mains dans les poches et semblait désarmé)

« Bah de ce qu'Iruka a bien voulu dire, y'en a pour une petite journée, rang B. Alors j'ai ce qu'il faut sur moi. »

Perplexe, les trois genins firent la moue et s'abstinrent de demander ce qu'il avait sous ses vêtements.

« Alors, on me raconte les détails ? » Demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils partaient sans se presser, le grand les mains dans les poches, la petite les bras croisés, les quat-zieux les bras ballants et le dernier les mains derrière la tête.

Naruto était parfaitement équipé. Il était même armé jusqu'aux dents.

Un gris-gris surpuissant caché au poignet, un unique kunai au besoin, une marque Nara dans le pire des cas, des bandelettes déjà mises, une grenouille qui, sans qu'il le sache, le surveillait de loin, un peu de lecture au besoin et des petits mots pleins la tête.

_Jusque-là, tu as toujours dû te battre pour avoir quelque chose. Il serait peut-être temps que ça te tombe dessus!  
J'espère juste avoir trouvé quelque chose qui te fasse plaisir…  
_Encore Joyeux Anniversaire, Naruto-chan !__

_Un jour, on te fera manger à la maison, que tu saches ce que c'est que de la bonne bouffe._  
_Profites bien de tes dix-sept ans, ça dure pas bien longtemps, à peine dans les 300 jours..._

_Les fêtes de ce genre... ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, que je doive y participer ou en être le sujet, mais sache tout de même qu'avec mon accord ou non, ma famille a toujours fêté mon anniversaire.  
Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi une andouille dans ton genre échapperait à la règle. N'est-ce pas?_

_Un peu de respect pour toi-même, merde!_ _Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça et si même moi je le dis, c'est que t'es au top niveau !  
Passe un bon anniversaire, même si c'est le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais fêté!_

_Faut savoir faire attention quand on repousse ses limites, hein ? Je sais de quoi je parle et toi aussi !  
Je te souhaite un Bon Anniversaire, et je te dis merci !_

_J'ai cru qu'il fallait que j'apprenne de toi et que je serre les dents, alors qu'on aurait pu se serrer les coudes. D'un autre côté, le résultat n'est pas si mal.  
Sois juste heureux, tu en as aussi le droit même si tu veux rester fort.  
C'est normal de vivre dans un foyer sûr, tu sais ?  
Bienvenue chez toi._

_Je n'ignore pas que tu es la seule âme qui vive dans cet appartement. Alors en voilà une qui ne te fera pas l'affront de mourir de faim lorsque tu partiras en mission. Au moins ça égayera ton domicile, j'imagine que c'est toujours ça de fait de ma part.  
Voilà._

_Avec ça tu devrais te sentir un petit peu mieux dans ta maison. Chez soi, c'est censé être un petit nid douillet, non ?  
Allez, bon anniversaire, mon grand. Reste tout comme tu es, même si on dit souvent le contraire, on t'adore comme ça !_

_Par contre t'attends pas à quelque chose du même style l'an prochain. Je vais redescendre à un niveau normal.  
On va dire que c'est pour rattraper tous les anniversaires loupés…  
Joyeux anniversaire, Naruto.  
Passe à la maison, un de ces jours. Que je __t'écla... que je__ t'apprenne le Shôgi._

_Je crois que j'ai assez parlé, les autres ont écrit à peu près autant de choses si je calcule bien.  
Alors.  
Comme disent les gens normaux : Joyeux Anniversaire. Et  
Franchement je m'excuse si je fais tellement de choses de travers mais j'aimerais vraiment t'y voir._

_C'est peut-être précieux, dangereux ou peut-être que les shinobis en charge tiennent à ce que ça reste rangé, mais c'est à toi.  
Encore JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE bonhomme !_

_Il n'y a jamais eu de moment propice pour te donner tout ça, mais d'un autre côté il était temps de s'y mettre.  
Joyeux anniversaire, Naruto. Et n'oublie pas que là-haut, tes parents sont extrêmement fiers de toi._

_Parfois je regrette cette époque où toi et les autres enfants pouviez être insouciants.  
C'est bizarre, hein ? Avant je passais mon temps à te hurler dessus et finalement je me retrouve à ressasser ces vieux souvenirs.  
Joyeux anniversaire, Naruto. Prends soin de toi.  
Et si jamais un jour, tu as l'impression que tout va mal… Ne lâche rien. Accroche-toi. On sera là pour te soutenir.  
Parce que tu n'as plus assez de doigts pour compter tous les gens qui t'aiment._

* * *

(A angel fantasy: Bouhouhou, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux, c'est trop mignon !  
Et enfin bouclé ! Allez, je sais pas exactement la date de parution de Naruto, mais aujourd'hui, pour moi, Naruto a 15 ans ! Alors joyeux anniversaire, mon héros ! Et joyeux anniversaires à vous deux ! Puissiez-vous trouver le bonheur dans toutes les petites choses de la vie !)

* * *

EPILOGUE

« Et donc il sera jugé demain pour son petit trafic. Les habitants sont très contents du boulot.

-Je vois. Eh ben parfait, c'était une journée bien employée. Profitez de votre soirée. » Les salua Tsunade pendant qu'ils s'autorisaient à repartir. Alors que Naruto allait franchir la porte en dernier, il entendit soudainement Tsunade le rappeler, d'une façon étrange qui laissait penser qu'elle avait la trouille de se faire repérer par d'éventuelles autres personnes dans le couloir (ou juste l'équipe de Konohamaru). Naruto lui refit face alors qu'elle cavalait littéralement dans sa direction à pas de loups. Elle se pencha pour vérifier promptement les deux côtés du couloir et bourra une bouteille dans les mains d'un Naruto perplexe à qui elle donna une tape sur l'épaule : « Tiens ! Joyeuses Pâques ! Et bonne cuite ! »

Et elle referma la porte.  
Naruto lut "Saké".  
"Attention, manipuler avec précaution, risque d'explosion."

« **_Hein ?!_** »

* * *

(Fin) (oui, maintenant y'a plus rien après!) (Sauf si vous voulez une suite)

* * *

Ah, voilà, ma première publication de fic Naruto, un ENORME one-shot, j'ai pas pu faire plus court U_U j'ai eu énormément de mal à trouver les derniers cadeaux quand j'ai du faire une liste mais le final est tout à fait satisfaisant de mon point de vue. Les derniers mots de la lettre de Kakashi m'émeuvent à chaque fois même si c'est moi qui les ait écrits (pathétique)

Je ne savais pas que je commencerait mes opus Naruto par ça mais c'est pas mal, vu que la série est finie, une fic anniversaire, c'est bien. De base c'était un cadeau pour fêter mes un ans d'amitié avec deux fanfiqueurs ou lecteurs de fanfic: Angel et Flavien (coucouuu!) mais c'est aussi devenu la fanfic anniversaire Naruto.

Merci Masashi pour tous ces moments et pour l'impact que tu as eu sur ma personne!  
Merci pour cette fin même si tout le monde la critique!

Maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à me dire que mes autres fanfics Naruto vont mettre quelques années avant de voir le jour (ouiiiin!)

Tchô les gens! Si vous êtes encore là bien sûr. Tant qu'à faire, une pitite review? genre deux-trois mots pour me dire ce qui vous a pas plut. ça me fera toujours quelque chose à voir, une main sur le menton, en faisant "hummm" de cet air de connaisseur U_U


	2. 18 ans

Putain je suis en RETAAAAAAAAARD ! Je devais poster ça le dix octobre (la date de naissance du beau blond), et voilà T_T je suis GRAVE à la BOURRE ! Désolée les gens ! Je vais tenter de faire plus attention. Et poster donc tous les dix octobre la suite de la fanfic (au moins vous êtes sûr de pas l'avoir trop en retard XD HAHAHA !) et attention, je crois bien que je vais aussi poster à Noël qui vient. A bon entendeur…

* * *

Il soupira en s'accoudant au balcon.

Il avait l'air décontracté dans cette posture mais ce n'était qu'une banale illusion, qui pourtant en aurait trompé beaucoup.  
Cela faisait un an depuis que ses andouilles de potes lui avaient fêté son anniversaire, bon gré mal gré. Un an, maintenant.  
Un an _jour pour jour_, malheureusement.

Naruto était revenu passablement fatigué de sa dernière mission et la veille, alors qu'il reprenait possession de ses… de son appartement, il s'était rendu compte de sa ponctualité, pour son malheur.  
Parce qu'il n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment appréhender l'événement.  
Et si son entourage n'avait laissé paraître aucune marque d'agitation suspecte, Naruto flairait le piège quand même.  
… Voilà. Ah, sinon, ça lui ferait dix-huit ans.  
_Pom pom padom padom… La la la…_

Naruto sirota encore un peu sa bouteille de lait avant de faire demi-tour et rentra chez lui, réfléchissant à un endroit désert où s'isoler pour la journée, tout en se disant que c'était vraiment, vraiment… nul, comme attitude.

* * *

« Tiens ?... Témari ?

-Hm ? »

Témari tourna la tête, s'entendant appeler, et reconnu Ino :

« Ah, salut !

-Mais quel bon vent t'amène, toi ? »

Témari pouffa, on la lui avait pas encore faite, celle-là. (note : Témari vient du pays du **_vent_**) Ino se gratta la tête : « Ouais, bon, je sais, c'est petit. Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

-Bah, je laisse passer pour cette fois, je t'offre ma clémence. » Ino se retint de se tordre de rire : c'est qu'elle prenait la pose de princesse, avec ça, la Témari !

« Bon, plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Konoha ?

-Oh, trois fois rien, un message du Kazekage à apporter en mains propres au Hokage, voilà tout. Je resterai peut-être un peu, ne serait-ce que pour me reposer et ensuite je rentrerai à la maison. Ah, et puis au passage, je vous ai ramené Tenten. Enfin façon de parler, comme on devait venir ici en même temps, je me suis contentée de la suivre.

-Je vois…

-Et toi ?

-Moi, j'essaye de faire un choix.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Absolument, tu tombes vraiment bien. Regarde.

-Oh, c'est joli, dis.

-Oui, c'est mon truc, les jolies choses.

-Attends, c'est pour toi ?

-Nooon ! C'est pour quelqu'un !

-Ah ?

-Ouais. Et j'ai pas intérêt à me planter. Il faut absolument que j'achète le _bon_.

-Oh… "Ino-san" aurait-elle un petit-ami ?

-Tu peux garder tes coups de coude, c'est pas encore gagné. Non, ça, c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire.

-Alors pourquoi ce sourire mesquin, soudainement ? C'est pour faire une blague ?

-Ah, non-non ! C'est juste… ah, c'est une histoire compliquée…

-J'ai tout mon temps !

-… Toi, on peut dire que tu tombes vraiment bien ! »

* * *

« Iruka-sensei ! »

Iruka se laissa rattraper par un Konohamaru qui courait vers lui, et culbuta même deux passants dans la rue bondée pour le rattraper.

« C'est… c'est urgent ?

-C'est vrai c'qu'on raconte ?!

-Hum… ça dépend… si tu parles du coma éthylique de notre Godaime, je ne peux pas te renseigner, même si personnellement je doute que la rumeur soit fondée. Mais si c'est pour savoir si oui ou non Ebisu-sensei est victime de calvitie précoce, je ne répondrais à aucune question. De toute façon ce genre de renseignement n'est pas de mon ressort alors…

-Rah mais attendez, à la fin ! Est-ce que c'est vrai c'quon dit sur Naruto ?!

-… »

Iruka se demanda s'il était devenu vert. Devant le silence impatient de Konohamaru, il articula péniblement : « Qu'est-ce qu'on raconte encore sur Naruto ?

« Qu'il aurait perfectionné le Rasengan !

-… ah… ça… » "Tu me rassures", aurait presque dit le sensei, se remettant à marcher ; « Oui, j'ai cru en entendre parler mais d'où sors-tu une telle infor…

-Et qu'il l'aurait testé sur un membre de l'Akatsuki ?!

-… **_D'où_** sors-tu une telle information ?

-J'écoute aux portes ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire gigantesque, n'y tenant plus.

« Ben voyons. Essaye de ne pas avoir l'air aussi fier de toi quand tu le dis… » Mais malgré ça, Iruka ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. « Oui, la première personne à avoir fait les frais de cette technique semble être un membre de l'Akatsuki, et il n'est plus là pour en témoigner, je crois…

-Whoah… Et aussi ! Y paraît qu'il aurait dû se battre contre des Yakuzas du Nord, et il les aurait tous géré avec un seul kunai !

-Ah, ça oui, c'est aussi original. Il sortait d'une mission et d'une complication, et voilà qu'il est tombé sur quelques membres du groupe du Loup Blanc, ces Yakuzas du grand nord, oui. Je sais qu'il a dû les maîtriser sans avoir eu le temps de récupérer de ses précédents combats, mais pour le kunai…

-Si, y'en a même qui disent que c'est son kunai fétiche !

-Naruto, avoir un kunai fétiche ? Alors ça, ça m'étonnerai, tu sais. Il n'est pas très matérialiste et encore moins superstitieux. Enfin, il ne joue pas ses combats sur des porte-bonheurs.

-J'en suis sûr ! Même que des gens ont étés arrêtés en essayant de le cambrioler pendant qu'il était pas là, ils ont même pas pu entrer mais à ce qu'il paraît, c'est une grenouille pas plus grande que le poing qui les aurait fait reculer !

-…

-…

-Konohamaru-kun, tu as l'air tellement enthousiaste à l'entente de ces rumeurs que je me vois mal essayer de te faire entendre raison… d'autant plus que je crois que tu ne m'écouterais pas si je te disais qu'il ne s'agit que de fausses rumeurs ?

-Ben, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

-…

-Y'a pas de fumée sans feu !

-Il a raison.

-Hein ? Oh, Kakashi-sensei ! » Konohamaru fit une petite courbette, Iruka un salut poli, puis soupira : « Ne l'encouragez pas, il y tient déjà tellement…

-Je ne sais pas à combien de rumeurs il croit, mais j'ai cru vous entendre parler de grenouille ?

-Euh…

-C'est un cadeau de la part de Shino Aburame, ça m'étonne autant que vous mais on dirait qu'il lui a trouvé dans la nature une Grenouille Ninja, et elle est très attachée à son nouveau domicile. Et… non.

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien. »

Kakashi songeait que dire de la grenouille qu'elle était très attachée à son nouveau maitre, à sa façon, était tout de même un peu bizarre. Surtout que la bête n'en donnait pas l'impression de prime abord. Mais pourtant Kakashi l'avait bien remarqué : lorsqu'ils partaient en mission, il voyait qu'une grenouille les suivait jusqu'à un certain point avant de rentrer au village aussi discrètement qu'elle en était sortie.

« Et le kunai ?! Et le kunai ?!

-Ah, ça aussi, il a bien un kunai différent de ceux qu'on trouve dans le commerce, d'ailleurs personne n'en fabrique de tels. Il est plus efficace à cause de sa forme. Naruto n'en a qu'un seul exemplaire, donc il ne le jette pas comme un vulgaire kunai à parchemin explosif, mais il ne le ménage pas non plus.

-Je le savais, je le savais ! » Sautillait Konohamaru alors que Iruka notait pour lui-même que Kakashi n'avait pas fait mention d'un Kunai fétiche ou porte-bonheur pour autant. Mais Konohamaru semblait ne pas en faire cas : « Et le Rasengan ?

-Je suppose que tu parles du Futon Rasen Shuriken…

-Whoah !

-…mais tout de même, tu es très bien informé !... »

A cette phrase un brin étonnée agrémentée d'une posture "poings sur les hanches", Konohamaru se contenta de glousser et de se frotter les cheveux. Puis de sursauter en se souvenant : « J'vais aller lui d'mander si y peut m'apprendre !

-Hop-là ! » Fit Kakashi en l'attrapant par le col avant qu'il ne se sauve. « Comment ça, t'apprendre ?

-Bah, il m'a déjà appris le Rasengan, vous savez ! »

Les deux adultes le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds alors que Konohamaru continuait de babiller, notamment pour dire que le Rasengan, "ça décoiffe". Iruka pensa en premier lieu qu'un ninja normal ne transmettrait pas aussi simplement son patrimoine de combat, surtout quand on connaissait un peu l'histoire de la technique en question. Il fallait se montrer un peu plus réservé, veiller un peu plus jalousement sur ses propres techniques et ne les enseigner qu'à des privilégiés… Quant à Kakashi, il scrutait Konohamaru en se disant que crénom de bon sang, comment diable un si petit bonhomme en était arrivé à maîtriser une telle technique ?  
Pour Naruto, qui était aussi petit que Konohamaru à l'époque où il avait appris le rasengan, Kakashi n'avait pas été autant surpris de le voir réussir : à vrai dire, il avait déjà commencé à s'habituer aux surprises bien avant.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas eu toutes les informations, alors. » Fit platement Kakashi pour aviver la curiosité du Genin, avec succès.

« Quoi ? Quoi quoi quoi ?

-Après avoir utilisé cette technique, Naruto s'est brisé le bras. Pas une petite fêlure, mais _deux_ vraies fractures. Et je ne te parle même pas de la quantité de chakra que demande une telle technique, lui qui est pourtant un des plus endurants de tout le village (pour ne pas dire le numéro 1), il était complètement lessivé après en avoir fait usage. Bon d'accord, il en a fait quatre mais quand même.  
Ce qui revient à dire que si tu tentais d'apprendre cette technique, non seulement tu te viderais de tes forces bien avant de pouvoir arriver à un résultat concluant, mais en plus en réussissant tu t'y briserai les os. Sans compter que si la technique échappe totalement à ton contrôle, tu finirais en purée, ou en légume : la particularité de cette technique une fois aboutie est qu'elle découpe à un niveau si microscopique qu'on ne voit pas vraiment les coupures à l'œil nu. C'est au niveau cellulaire. En gros, le survivant à cette technique ne peut plus jamais utiliser son chakra, ni… bouger. Tu as tout retenu ? »

Son air effaré en disait assez long.

« Je ne plaisante pas, je t'assure. Naruto ne pourra pas faire usage de cette technique tant qu'il n'aura pas remédié à ces problèmes. Si le Rasen Shuriken semble avoir abouti, sa maîtrise n'est pas encore parfaite.

-Mais il va y arriver, hein ?!

-Oh, ça, je n'en sais rien. Le créateur du Rasengan n'avait pas pu aller plus loin que le Rasengan lui-même, et pourtant, c'était une personne tout à fait extraordinaire. Alors peut-être que la personne qui maîtrisera le Rasen Shuriken sera elle aussi un successeur de son inventeur…

-Genre moi ! »

Sourire XXL, gloussement. Iruka se tapa le front. Kakashi sourit. « Pourquoi pas ? On ne sait jamais ce que nous réserve l'avenir !

-Yosh ! Je vais m'entraîner plus dur, jusqu'à être deux fois plus endurant que lui !

-Je te souhaite bon courage, alors… » Sourit paisiblement Kakashi, songeant que s'il lui donnait une idée du trajet à parcourir, Konohamaru se liquéfierai sans doute. Sur ce plan, Naruto avait bien plus qu'une longueur d'avance sur son cadet.

« Il lui a appris le Rasengan… » Marmonna Iruka, affligé.

« Fantastique, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-C'est très louable de sa part de transmettre ainsi une telle technique sans en faire cas comme tout le monde le fait si souvent. D'autant plus que le Rasengan, bien utilisé, est une technique franchement utile. Mais ce qui est vraiment fantastique, c'est que Naruto l'a montré à _une_ personne, à savoir Konohamaru. Et alors que c'est une technique si peu abordable, ce même Konohamaru la maîtrise. Je ne sais pas si il faut se réjouir en supposant que Naruto est doué pour évaluer les gens, ou s'il n'est pas réticent à transmettre une technique si profitable à quiconque pourra l'apprendre, ou alors si c'est parce que le Rasengan est finalement une technique qui peut se répandre dans le village, et qui ne se perdra pas aussi facilement… Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, cette petite conversation a illuminé ma journée. »

Iruka le scruta en silence, laissant Kakashi dans ses pensées, puis il aperçut quelqu'un.

« Oh, je dois vous laisser.

-Bonne journée, alors.

-Bonne journée ! »

Iruka s'en alla sous l'œil distrait de Kakashi, qui nota tout de même qu'Iruka rejoignait Neji. Sans doute de quelconques affaires administratives vu qu'Iruka avait quelques dossiers sous le bras.

* * *

Tenten souffla profondément.  
Cela ne calma pas pour autant le pic de stress qui pointait le bout de son nez.  
Bon, il s'agissait de trouver une tactique.  
Bizarrement, si en combat elle était parfaitement concentrée, l'œil affuté, les doigts agiles, le geste vif et le bondissement prompt ; là, ce n'était pas vraiment aussi fluide. Pourtant, elle ne passait pas tout son temps à suivre les consignes de Gai ou Neji, il était loin d'être rare pour elle de devoir élaborer toute seule une stratégie, d'autant plus lorsqu'un imprévu apparaissait en cours de route.  
Mais bon. Là, elle était tendue.

« Allez, quoi, c'est idiot ! Tu vas y arriver ! » Se dit-elle.

Car oui, c'était idiot de stresser alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore choisi sa stratégie, donc elle n'était pas prête de mettre quoi que ce soit à exécution.

« Bon, alors déjà on oublie le faucon. Trop facile. »

Car oui, il était hors de question d'y aller lâchement. Il y avait un challenge à relever.  
… Tiens, pourquoi pas comme ça ?

* * *

Naruto s'arrêta brusquement.  
Se promenant dans les bois tant que le loup n'y était pas – parce qu'il y avait des tigres pas loin de Konoha mais des loups, pas vraiment – bref alors qu'il crapahutait les mains dans les poches, d'une humeur un peu sombre, il s'était retrouvé en face d'un tronc où quelqu'un avait laissé une gravure au kunai.

Cette gravure représentait un kunai à trois dents qui lui était furieusement familier. C'était donc aussi furieusement que ses entrailles s'étaient tordues.  
Oui, il n'y échapperait pas, cette année non plus.  
Il s'était surpris, un peu plus tôt, à déceler en lui une infime émotion mélangeant espoir et déception, à l'idée que finalement cette journée-là se passe sans rien de notoire.

Après tout, ils avaient tous autre chose à faire, du travail, des missions d'importance, en somme une vie ; il était si facile d'oublier une si petite date, perdue dans l'année… Il était si facile de l'oublier.

Il faisait totalement fausse route. Comment oublier une journée marquée au fer rouge dans le calendrier local à cause du démon-renard ? Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que qui que ce fut dans son entourage ne rate l'événement.

Tiens ?...

Il réalisa qu'il y avait un autre kunai gravé, plus loin. Il s'approcha et effleura l'écorce de l'arbre, pensif.

S'étant donc déplacé pour voir cette deuxième gravure, il en vit une troisième, et là il réalisa. Chaque kunai en pointait un autre. C'était un jeu de piste.  
Ses entrailles se tordirent encore.

* * *

« Alors c'est toi qui lui a offert ce truc ? »

Ino hochait la tête fièrement, puis demanda précipitamment « Mais du coup il le portait vraiment ?

-Ah oui, je peux t'assurer qu'il l'avait au poignet. J'en revenais pas. Je veux dire, je connais peut-être pas vraiment Naruto, mais il ne m'a jamais parût du genre à porter un bracelet pareil, voire un bracelet tout court…

-De ce que je sais il porte déjà un collier, il m'a semblé entendre dire que c'était un cadeau alors je me suis dit que je pouvais faire la même chose. Et quand je suis tombée sur ces grenouilles… j'avoue, je les ai trouvé trop craquantes. Enfin, j'aime pas les vraies, je ne suis pas fan comme lui, mais le bracelet, il est tip top !

-Ouais, c'est une question de goût… » Répondit Témari avec un haussement d'épaules, pas tout à fait convaincue. « Enfin si ça peut te faire plaisir de l'entendre : il en prenait soin. D'ailleurs pendant qu'on faisait cette mission, juste après un combat, il s'est mis à jurer comme un charretier parce qu'un des ennemis avait abîmé un des maillons de la chaîne. Il a passé quelques minutes à le retordre pour qu'il se referme. Ça a fait sourire un collègue à moi. Et quand il a fait une vanne, Naruto l'a rembarré en douceur, mais avec style. Je te jure, il fallait voir la tête de mon collègue, on aurait dit le cocker le plus triste du monde, comme c'était un de mes anciens sempaï j'ai dû m'éloigner pour pouvoir rire tranquille !

-Nan sérieux ?!

-Juré. Ne me demande pas ses mots exacts quand Naruto l'a rembarré, j'ai tout oublié. Ça fait longtemps maintenant…

-Hai, hai…

-Bon alors, tu prends celui-ci ?

-Ben c'est clairement le plus… _plus_, quoi.

-Mais il est cher.

-Mais il est cher. » Confirma Ino. « Je prends. »

Témari sourit. Un sourire mesquin. « J'espère qu'un jour on verra le résultat…

-Oh la là, arrête, tu vas lui faire peur ! »

* * *

Shikamaru et Chôji entrèrent en trombe dans la bibliothèque et gagnèrent rapidement la table de Neji, celui-ci semblant travailler avec Iruka. Shikamaru se fit porte-parole, étrangement plus dynamique qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Ecoute Neji, c'est une situation d'urgence, je peux te demander un truc ?

-Chut ! » Fit quelqu'un. Neji râla doucement :

« Là maintenant ? Tu vois pas que je suis en train de bosser ?

-Chuuut !

-S'teuplait ! T'auras même pas à te lever de ta chaise !

-Mais _chut_ ! »

Neji le regarda, interdit, avant de se décider :

« Bon, d'accord, mais fais vite.

-_Chuuuut_ !

-Oh la ferme ! » Lâcha Chôji.

« Parfait, merci mec. On a juste besoin que tu jettes un œil. » Expliqua Shikamaru alors que Iruka les regardait tour à tour, intrigué. Pendant ce temps-là, Chôji se prenait une boulette de papier sur la tête.

« Je vois, je vois… » Marmonna Neji. « Je cherche où précisément ? » Demanda-t-il en préparant le Byakugan, alors que Chôji rendait la boulette à son expéditeur, renfrogné.

« Ben, j'ai pas de lieu à te donner… quoique, vérifie d'abord si son domicile est désert.

-Son domicile ?

-Ouais… »

A la tête que faisait Shikamaru, Neji finit par deviner. Tandis que Chôji avait reçu de nouveau la boulette, pour la rendre plus énergiquement encore à son envoyeur.

« …Personne.

-_Yes_ ! » S'exclama Shikamaru. « Il est pas dans les environs ? »

Chôji se prit un livre sur la tête, Neji secoua doucement la sienne : « Je ne l'y vois pas… Non, où qu'il soit, il est visiblement assez loin de chez lui.

-Parfait ! Et merci ! Chôji, on s'arra… Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Chôji était en position de combat pour une attaque à distance. Il demeura ainsi un moment, se souvenant qu'une bibliothèque n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour faire usage du ninjutsu. Shikamaru remarqua un livre à terre et, en bon génie qui remarque tout, vit qu'il appartenait à la collection de livres sur une autre table. Celle où quelqu'un semblait avoir réclamé le silence. Il envoya avec adresse le livre à son endroit d'origine : « Franchement, vous devriez faire plus attention, c'est pas respectueux de ceux qui passent après vous sur ces bouquins ! »

Et il s'en alla en trombe, Chôji sur les talons.

* * *

Il était arrivé au bout du chemin de kunais. Le petit périple l'avait guidé assez profondément dans la forêt, plus dense et plus sombre. L'atmosphère y était apaisante : on se sentait comme dans un cocon sylvestre. Comme si la forêt veillait sur soi, apaisait les pupilles par sa douce obscurité mais pourtant claire et sans vraie pénombre, et protégeait de la vue d'autres personnes qui ne pouvaient percer le feuillage de leurs regard à moins d'être vraiment proches. Pourtant, il se déplaçait aisément à travers les arbres et les grandes plantes.

La fin du petit jeu de piste le faisait aboutir dans un coin un peu en cuvette, protégé de pierres polies par l'érosion, douces au toucher.

Un parchemin l'attendait.

La présentation était soignée : le rouleau de parchemin n'était pas vraiment ordinaire, sans doute raisonnablement coûteux. On avait fait passer un fil solide à l'intérieur, à la manière d'une grosse perle cylindrique, et attaché ces fils dans le décor pour que le parchemin tienne à l'horizontale dans les airs, à hauteur humaine.

Il s'approcha lentement, pensif.

Un an… finalement, ça passait assez vite.  
Il avait tout juste eu le temps d'améliorer le Rasengan tant bien que mal, le tester, le laisser où il en était faute de pouvoir le maîtriser, faire ses missions et celles des autres par accident, profiter de l'aide de Sakura niveau budget pour avoir du temps libre à apprendre quelques recettes de Chôji… à part ça il avait dévoré et mémorisé tous les dossiers de Kakashi, et même terminé le cahier d'Iruka, affectueusement nommé : « le Recueil de la Bêtise ». Qu'est-ce que ce bouquin l'avait fait rigoler.  
Voilà, entre autres joyeusetés.

Ça faisait vraiment douze mois, alors ?

Il tira sur l'extrémité du parchemin. Les paragraphes étaient assez courts pour qu'on puisse globalement lire de bas en haut, en déroulant au fur et à mesure.

_Bonjour, mon grand ! Tu m'as reconnue ? Bah bien sûr !_

_Comme tu vois, il est impossible pour toi d'échapper à tout ça. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop gênant, mais c'est vraiment ce qu'il faut faire, alors on le refera quoi qu'il arrive.  
Enfin, je ne suis pas trop au courant pour les autres mais je ne doute pas une seconde qu'au moment où j'écris ces lignes, eux aussi doivent en faire de même, leur cadeau déjà emballé, prêt à poster._

_Ce que tu vas recevoir est le fruit d'un travail considérable, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur des efforts fournis, parce que si c'est le cas, vu le temps qu'il a fallu passer dessus il devrait pouvoir t'être d'une grande aide à n'importe quel moment de ta vie.  
Et Dieu sait à quel point c'est dur de concevoir quelque chose dont l'utilité n'est pas ou peu affectée par le temps et le progrès._

_J'aurais bien du mal à t'expliquer très en détails la chose en question, alors plutôt que de le faire ici, j'ai intégré toutes les explications au cadeau lui-même. Donc tu devras en faire usage le plus tôt possible pour te familiariser avec._

_Je t'invite à te rendre trente centimètres plus haut pour invoquer ton cadeau, car oui, chaque fois que tu voudras en faire usage, tu devras l'invoquer de la même façon que pour tes fameuses grenouilles._

_Au passage, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié de remercier Gamakichi pour moi, ok ? Je lui suis éternellement redevable. Jamais je n'oublierai ce traumatisme… le prochain type qui essaye de me dépoiler en plein combat je l'atomise._

_Je sais pas pourquoi je raconte ça là. _

_Bien, il ne te reste plus qu'à prêter serment pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de ta surprise. Je précise que quelques petits mots te sont encore adressés après, ne les oublies pas, d'ac' ?_

_J'espère sincèrement que ça te sera utile, vu le nombre de fois que tu risques ta peau.  
Prends soin de toi !_

_Affectueusement : Tata Tenten._

Il eut une étrange sensation à la lecture de la signature, ses entrailles se défaisant un peu. "Tata Tenten"… C'était franchement mignon.  
Il déroula la suite et vit un sacré entrelacs d'encre, ainsi que des détails auxquels il décida de ne pas prêter attention – ses entrailles recommençaient doucement à se tordre – pour aller directement à la place la plus adéquate pour signer, remarquant alors qu'un pinceau était disponible, disposé dans le rouleau. Il s'entailla la main, la même qui avait servi pour les grenouilles, se servi du sang et du pinceau pour signer de son nom et appliqua son empreinte.

Voilà. C'était fait.

…

Il souffla, puis très rapidement, profitant de son entaille à la main, composa les mudrâs et posa sa main sur le sol.

Son cadeau apparu dans une petite détonation et un nuage de fumée.

« … Hein ? »

* * *

« Père ? »

Hyashi entra dans la chambre et s'assit, prenant son temps, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose.

« Qu'y a-t-il, père ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Celui-ci aussi était très calme.

« Alors ta décision est prise ?

-…Oui. Et elle prend effet aujourd'hui.

-…

-Quelque chose ne va pas, père ?

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce changement si soudain ? »

Hinata sourit. « Mais parce que j'en ai le droit, et que j'y trouve une utilité. »

Alors ça, oui, elle en avait le droit. C'est sûr qu'avec son statut, on avait tendance à oublier, mais justement, c'est à cause de leurs histoires de statut que tout s'était embrouillé. Ils ne se seraient jamais attendus à finir dans une telle situation.

« …Très bien.

-Est-ce que je vous ai blessé, père ? » Demanda-t-elle, soucieuse de son humeur.

« Non… non, je suis juste surpris. L'idée que tu prennes une telle décision sans fléchir est plus une preuve de maturité à mes yeux. Mais…

-Mais ?

-Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que parfois j'ai l'impression que tout se passe dans les sens inverses à ceux prévus. »

Il avait l'air assez calme, assez en paix avec lui-même pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas de souci. Elle posa les affaires qu'elle tenait pour l'approcher.

« Alors vous ne vous y opposez pas ?

-Comme tu l'as dit, tu es dans ton droit. Et même si cela me surprend beaucoup et ne me plaît pas tout particulièrement, je ne vois pas de raison valable d'y faire objection. Je te fais confiance. »

Hinata sourit.

« Mais n'oublie pas que tu es libre de revenir à tout moment sur ta décision. »

Hinata pouffa. « Oui, père. Je n'oublierai pas.

-… Ce collier, c'est bien celui de ta mère ? »

* * *

Naruto prit la première note sur son cadeau. Haut de quatre-vingt-dix et large de trente, trente-cinq centimètres, il faisait à peu près le volume de deux enfants roulés en boule et vu les matériaux devait peser le poids d'un adulte, plus ou moins. Et il était si condensé qu'il devait vraisemblablement pouvoir s'ouvrir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_Pour l'ouvrir, place toi assis, dos à la machine._

Il s'exécuta et s'adossa au bloc qui ne broncha que très peu sous son poids, et lut la suite de la note.

_Pose ce papier sur tes genoux, tu vas avoir besoin de tes mains._ Il eût un sourire en coin en s'exécutant tout en lisant le reste : _Maintenant passe les mains derrière toi, tout en bas du… Bah je dis rien, tu verras ! Attrape juste derrière ton dos, tout en bas, au niveau des reins si tu veux, tu vas trouver des poignées. Tu les as ?_ « Ouais, ouais… » (petit sourire entendu) _Eh ben tire. Allez ! Tiiiire !_

Il tira progressivement et les poignées cédèrent, sortant de leur… socle ? Il ne savait pas trop mais en tout cas un mécanisme semblait s'être enclenché, même si rien ne se passait encore il devait être en train de déplier la chose. Mais pourquoi en étant dos au truc ?

_T'as réussi ? Bon ! Alors maintenant ramène les poings vers toi ! Vas-y tranquillement, fais jouer tes poignets au besoin pour que ça vienne. Ne force pas comme une brute, c'est censé se faire sans trop se fatiguer… T'es bon ? _

Il regarda le mécanisme : il avait tiré et ramené les poings devant lui, tenant les poignées fermement, et après les poignées avaient suivi des pièces assez larges pour couvrir ses bras, mais il y avait aussi des mécanismes qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier tout à fait.

_Normalement t'as une note au niveau de ton coude gauche…_

Il n'y avait rien de plus. Il et regarda à côté de son coude et, coincé entre deux parties mécaniques, un bout de papier dépassait.

Il le prit et lu la suite mais avant d'avoir mis le reste en pratique, il avait déjà compris.

« Oh putain, t'es sérieuse ?... »

* * *

Shikamaru et Chôji cavalèrent donc jusqu'à retrouver Shino dans une boutique.

« Alors ? T'as repéré les trois derniers ? »

Shino jeta encore un œil aux articles, l'air possiblement dubitatif. « Pas vraiment. Pour les trois derniers, j'ai trouvé plusieurs choix. Il y a genre des bonus ou des...

-Laisse tomber, on les prend tous, ça tiendra dans la réduction.

-T'es sûr ?

-Bah, Chôji, t'en as trouvé combien ?

-Vingt-quatre.

-Et moi dix-huit. Shino ?

-Avec tout ça, ça fera douze.

-Bref on en a cinquante-quatre. La réduction tenait jusqu'à combien ? Cinquante-cinq ?

-C'est un truc de fou. » Fit Chôji en secouant la tête.

« Non, le truc de fou, c'est que tes parents aient retrouvé tous ces tickets de réduction une semaine avant leur invalidité. Et la chaîne, c'est bon ? »

Shino prit les articles choisis et hocha la tête en partant payer, suivit des deux autres : « Elle a bien été livrée chez moi. Faudra quand même vérifier qu'elle est en état.

-Ouais, ce serait vraiment con sinon ! Allez ! »

* * *

« C'est pas sérieux… » Marmonna Naruto. Mais c'était très sérieux. Il tenait la dernière note.

_Voilà, ça doit être l'armure la plus sophistiquée à ce jour ! Elle est légère, elle te recouvre pas autant et te gène pas autant qu'un machin de samouraï, mais avec ça les projectiles peuvent toujours pleurer pour passer. Si tu te mets en mode défense même les parchemins explosifs font que te chahuter et tu peux aussi riposter assez violement. En récapitulatif, tu as en munitions deux fois quarante kunais, donc avec ou sans parchemins ; soixante shurikens, vingt shakens, sept cent mètres de fil métallique, sept sais, deux sabres, des kilos et des kilos de senbons et encore quarante bombes ninja, heureusement que tu portes pas tout sur toi. Il suffit donc juste de faire feu pour les invoquer et donc pour les faire sortir, sauf le fil évidemment, il tient déjà dedans. Alors n'oublie pas quels sont les loquets à pousser ou tirer pour les faire venir et pas les confondre avec tout ce qui actionne les lames cachées, et _surtout n'oublie pas_ de refaire le plein de munitions quand t'es à la maison._

_Autre élément, quand tu dés-invoques l'armure, si elle est déjà sur ton dos, à l'invocation elle sera à nouveau sur ton dos. Si tu la replies avant de la dés-invoquer, elle reviendra sous cette forme. Et oublies pas que si tu l'utilises pour recouvrir quelqu'un d'autre, même si tu la verrouilles pas il sera bien embêter pour la manier, tu verras qu'il faut quand même du temps pour l'apprivoiser. Sauf si tu la lui mets en mode léger, il pourra se battre comme si c'était juste des protections un peu lourdes._

_Je me suis toujours répétée la même question quand je l'ai préparée. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait t'être d'une quelconque utilité si jamais tu tombais face à l'Akatsuki. Et je savais que les chances étaient très minces, mais je pense que dans le pire des cas elle ne te gênera pas. Et puis elle pourrait t'aider dans d'autres situations._

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !_

_P.S : J'ai pas fait ça toute seule. Un petit mot t'attend à la fin du parchemin d'invocation. T'as pas oublié j'espère ?_

« Si, complètement. »

Naruto, vêtu de l'Armure Botteuse De Culs I, affectueusement raccourcie en la ou l'A BDC I, qui s'avérait ne pas peser plus de dix kilos, était carrément impressionné. Il s'avérait que Tenten et quelqu'un avaient fait du neuf avec du vieux et conçu une armure rien que pour sa pomme. Cool ! Vraiment, vraiment super cool ! Il l'adorait. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un plongeur en scaphandre mais même si ça laissait de nombreuses ouvertures, cela offrait aussi de nombreuses protections et le laissait totalement libre de ses mouvements. Il existait aussi un mode défense pour déployer plus de protections comme en cas d'explosion, et il existait aussi de nombreuses astuces pour condenser encore les parties de l'armure qui pourraient potentiellement le gêner pendant l'action.

Et si quelqu'un s'avisait d'essayer de mettre un doigt dedans en plein combat pour la trafiquer, il se prendrait une bonne grosse décharge électrique. Un des avantages d'avoir des pièces en métal…

Il avait aussi remarqué qu'il était possible de lui faire prendre des proportions si peu conséquentes qu'il pourrait la porter sous des vêtements légèrement amples, genre pantalon et veste (le tee-shirt, fallait pas trop rêver non plus), mais Tenten n'avait pas suggéré cette éventualité, donc il pouvait vraisemblablement songer qu'elle n'avait pas eu cette idée. Il pourrait lui faire la surprise au pire.

Il alla voir le parchemin de départ et le déroula plus bas encore, laissant le début frôler le sol. Ce n'était pas l'écriture de Tenten.

_J'aurais bien écrit_ _quelques notes pour aider mais Tenten écrit tellement mieux que moi… bouhou. Bah, je rigole. Sans me vanter, j'ai fait bien plus de la moitié du travail de fabrication mais sans la vanter non plus, son imagination et sa manie de vouloir tout bricoler a fait tout le reste. Elle a du talent ! C'est rageant !  
Tu trouveras peut-être étrange que je m'implique à fond là-dedans mais j'avais envie de te renvoyer l'ascenseur pour cette fois où tu t'étais autant impliqué pour sauver la peau de mon frangin. Surtout que moi j'ai tout juste été bon à rester sur un lit d'hôpital.  
En même temps je suis content aussi qu'il n'ait plus cette créature en lui. Alors merci, mon vieux, et vis longtemps s'te plait. Bon anniversaire !_

_Kankuro._

« Kwâ ? »

Il avait bien lu ? Kankuro lui avait bricolé une armure ? Ah ben ça expliquait la qualité : apparemment il bricolait déjà ses propres marionnettes depuis longtemps alors forcément ça devait aider ! Remarque, vu qu'il avait apparemment remis à neuf et à mieux un vieux truc déjà excellent, ça devait peut-être avoir été une marionnette à un moment donné… Naruto frissonna un moment mais se rappela que ce qu'il avait sur le dos ne ressemblait plus du tout à une marionnette et que ce cadeau était génial, alors il recommença à bouger avec pour en éprouver le mouvement. Sans compter le poids, les articulations n'opposaient aucune résistance à ses mouvements. Après qu'il soit sûr de connaître par cœur toutes les fonctions, il n'aurait qu'à la porter de temps en temps pour s'habituer parfaitement et il pourrait se déplacer aussi efficacement que sans elle. Il fatiguerait juste à peine plus vite.

Il colla ses poings face à face l'un contre l'autre, paumes vers lui et renvoya l'armure dans le néant. Il emporta aussi le parchemin avec le contrat signé pour le mettre en sécurité et il fourra aussi les notes explicatives de Tenten en attendant de les ranger plus soigneusement et plus discrètement. Il n'en aurait pas besoin longtemps ; avec un peu de pratique il devenait excellent au par cœur.

* * *

« C'est complètement chelou. Mais c'est marrant. » Admit Témari.

« Tu vois, tu vois !

-Et comment tu vas t'y prendre alors, de ton côté ?

-Je sais pas encore. Au moins, maintenant que j'ai choisi le plus beau j'ai fait la moitié du travail.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Oh, t'en fais pas, je finirais par trouver un moyen. T'avais pas quelque chose de prévu ?

-Ouais. Je vais déjà finir ces corvées et si je peux je te rejoins après pour prendre des nouvelles.

-C'est gentil ! Allez, file ! »

Témari laissa donc Ino à ses réflexions : se parlant mentalement à elle-même : « Bon, la boîte aux lettres ça a déjà été fait, Shikamaru, Shino et Chôji sont sans doute déjà chez lui de toute façon… Heum ? »

Elle s'arrêta pour regarder Konohamaru qui venait de s'écarter d'un stand en disant : « Attendez, faut que je vérifie un truc ! » Alors qu'il créait un clone et un rasengan.

« Euh… ça va ? »

Mais le bruit de la technique couvrit sa question, tandis que Konohamaru regardait sa sphère de chakra et décidait que « C'est bon, je prends celui-là ! » En abandonnant son clone qui peina à garder le contrôle, avant de faire disparaître le chakra et d'exploser ensuite. Konohamaru alla récupérer un article sous l'œil très surpris de la clientèle. Il ressortit si vite avec son achat qu'il eût aussi le temps de croiser Ino : « Hey, salut ! T'es au courant pour Naruto ?

-Ben ça dépend. C'est pour les Yakuza du nord ou pour la moumoute d'Ebisu ?

-Non, ça je sais ! Tu sais que c'est son anniversaire ? J'ai failli le louper ! J'ai eu du bol de croiser Shikamaru et les autres en route !

-Ah. C'est pour ça ? » Dit-elle en pointant son achat emballé.

« Vouais !

-Mais t'as trouvé comment lui donner ton cadeau ?

-Ben, je le trouve et je lui donne ! C'est pas bien ?

-T'es pas au courant ?

-De quoi ?

-…. Nan, rien.

-Quoi ? Y'a un problème ? Eh, si y'a un truc je veux pas me ridiculiser ! Hé, oh !

-Non en fait t'as pas besoin de savoir. C'est un truc entre nous. Je veux dire entre les rookies. Et n'insiste pas, il serait fâché si j'en parlais. Donc va le voir en personne et donne lui ton cadeau. Y'aura pas de souci.

-… …Ok ! »

Et il courut sans dire au revoir. « Ah, les garçons. » Feignit-elle de se moquer.

* * *

Au pied d'un immeuble, Shikamaru et Shino attendaient Chôji. Celui-ci arriva après les avoir fait attendre deux petites minutes.

« T'aurais pas pu t'activer ? » Pesta doucement Shino. « Tu veux voir le poids de cette chaîne ?

-Désolé, ma mère avait commencé à tout ranger, il a fallu que je les rassemble. Elle pensait que je les avais achetés pour moi.

-Bon, c'est pas grave, on se dépêche ! Montez ! »

Mais une fois arrivés au bon étage, avant même de songer à où et comment ils allaient installer leur fameuse chaîne, ils furent confrontés au problème de la porte. Shino grogna pour de bon :

« Putain, Shikamaru, avec ton gros QI, t'as pas pensé qu'il fermerait la porte à clé en partant ?! »

Mais bon, au final, ils furent repartis un quart d'heure plus tard. Mission accomplie.

« Heureusement que Sai était déjà entré par effraction, sinon…

-Oh, ça va, hein. »

* * *

Naruto ressortait à peine des bois, de retour au village, qu'il entendit Konohamaru l'appeler tout en courant vers lui.

« Bon anniversaire ! »

Il baissa les yeux sur les bras tendus vers lui de Konohamaru, tenant quelque chose d'emballé dans du papier cadeau, un peu comme une grosse boule. Il la prit, surpris, marmonnant un merci un peu troublé alors que Konohamaru souriait de toutes ses dents. Il déballa sans se presser le lourd objet et découvrit… une sphère parfaite, en verre, mais opaque car travaillée pour qu'à l'intérieur soient visibles des nuances de bleu avec des entrelacs plus clairs fusant vers le centre.

« Hé ! Mais c'est un rasengan ! » S'exclama-t-il, réellement surprit, alors que Konohamaru ne tenait plus en place : « C'est cool, hein ? Ça te plait ?

-C'est super beau ! C'est trop cool ! » Il lui frotta la tête. « Merci ! J'me demande où j'vais pouvoir le mettre…

-Bah si tu le mets pas sur une étagère ça fera presse-livre ou presse-papier.

-Ce serait un déshonneur de l'utiliser pour tenir mes factures. Nan, je vais m'arranger pour le mettre là où on peut facilement le voir. Merci !

-Pas d'quoi ! Bonne année ! »

Il laissa Konohamaru repartir joyeusement et admira sa boule de verre en marchant. Il n'était pas du genre à chercher de quoi égayer sa maison alors si on lui apportait directement ce qu'il fallait c'était tant mieux. Et ça, c'était vraiment parfait, pour le coup. Il ne manquait que la lumière et le mouvement pour que le rasengan prenne vie.

« Oy ! »

Et pis maintenant c'était Ino.

« Salut ! Je sais pas si quelqu'un te l'a déjà transmis mais y'a le Hokage qui veut te voir.

-Ah ? Non, je savais pas. C'est urgent ?

-Pas trop, non, mais elle t'attend là maintenant.

-Ok. Merci.

-Pas d'quoi, bonne journée ! » Dit-elle, apparemment très joyeuse pour une quelconque raison au point de lui mettre deux tapes dans le dos.

Cela lui parût un peu étrange puis, alors qu'elle partait vivement, joyeuse, il réalisa qu'il avait entendu un bruit étrange quand elle lui avait tapé dans le dos… en regardant il vit justement qu'elle lui avait _collé _quelque chose dans le dos. Le temps de se retourner vers elle à nouveau, elle était très, très loin, depuis qu'elle avait piqué un sprint.

« Pfah. »

Pouffa-t-il.

C'était assez grand et tout plat, juste du papier peut-être. Alors qu'il marchait le long de la rue principale, casant sa sphère ré-emballée avec son bras et tentant d'ouvrir la pochette de l'autre, il croisa Shino, Chôji et Shikamaru qui, dès qu'ils le virent, partirent prestement en faisant comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu.  
Ok…

Et il ne put pas non plus sur le chemin ouvrir cette maudite pochette qui lui résistait parce qu'il se fit encore interrompre parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à passer un attroupement très dense. Il se rendit compte au bout de quelques minutes que les gens étaient attroupés autour d'un gros paquet solidement emballé et… impossible à soulever.

« Nan mais pourquoi tout le monde s'arrête ? » Demanda-t-il absolument blasé avec cette matinée.

« Ben tout le monde essaye de le soulever pour le moment. Tant qu'il n'y a pas de ninja.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Y'a marqué "chiche qu'un brave me soulève"…

-… »

Toujours aussi blasé, il finit par caser ses deux affaires sous ses bras et se glisser entre les gens. Les personnes s'écartèrent un peu en le voyant faire, devinant que c'était fini pour eux de jouer, sauf si par bonheur Naruto n'arrivait pas à soulever le paquet.

Un carton long de quarante centimètres environ, large et haut de vingt à peu près. Il se pencha pour le saisir et eut l'impression qu'il était collé au sol.

« Ah ouais ? » Gronda-t-il.

Il posa ses affaires sur le carton et s'accroupi devant pour le saisir, et tira comme une brute.

« Gnnnnn… GNNNN ! »

Et se vit applaudit par la foule alors qu'il se redressait doucement, les bras crispés autour du carton, contre sa poitrine, sentant un papier en dessous qu'il détacha et réussi à lire en tenant le reste d'un bras, calant la boule avec son menton. Et il lut : « Félicitations ! Vous avez réussi à soulever cinq cent kilos !... Si vous n'êtes pas Naruto, rendez-lui ça. Si vous vous appelez Naruto, passez la main sous le paquet et trouvez le trou, en appuyant un peu vous verrez ça pèsera un kilo.

« Non mais Sérieux ?! » Râla-t-il alors que les applaudissements n'avaient pas faibli, tandis qu'il avait chiffonné la feuille dans son poing, serré par l'énervement, puis il l'avait mise entre ses dents pour utiliser sa main libre afin d'alléger le poids et cela marcha du premier coup, sans trop qu'il ait sût où il avait appuyé. Il manqua d'en perdre l'équilibre et, sous les regards absolument médusés de l'attroupement, il posa le paquet en équilibre sur sa tête, avec la sphère dessus, tandis qu'il avait récupéré sa pochette et recommençait à essayer de l'ouvrir sans déchirer l'intérieur.

« Il… il l'a mis… sur sa tête ?

-Ça fait pas mal au cou ? »

Une fois arrivé au bureau du Hokage, il n'avait toujours pas fini d'ouvrir sa pochette, en vérité il avait progressé mais la personne qui avait fait l'emballage l'avait plutôt mal conçu étant donné qu'il peinait à ne pas déchirer l'intérieur. Y'avait intérêt à ce qu'Ino ai mis quelque chose d'important ou il allait criser.  
Il toqua distraitement à la porte du bureau, trifouillant encore, et son paquet toujours sur la tête avec la boule par-dessus avant d'entendre la réponse de Tsunade : « Foutez-moi l'camp !

-… Nan mais vous m'avez appelé, en fait. » Marmonna-t-il, distrait un moment dans son occupation qu'il reprit presque aussitôt, l'air légèrement contrarié.

« Ah ? Naruto ?

-Non, son père. » Il mit un petit coup de pied pour forcer la porte et entrer. « Qui vous voulez que ce soit ? » Râla-t-il toujours distraitement, ne regardant même pas son supérieur dans les yeux tant il était obsédé par l'ouverture de cette connerie de pochette.

« Ha ! Parfait. Viens par ici, j'ai des trucs à te faire signer. »

Pour le coup, il en leva le nez de sa pochette. « A signer ?

-Ouais. Ça prendra que quelques minutes. On se dépêche ! »

Il haussa les sourcils puis les épaules en prenant son carton et sa boule pour les poser par terre avec sa pochette, puis prit les papiers que Tsunade lui fit signer à la suite, sans lire, parce que trop la flemme. Sauf à un moment donné où il vit le mot Chuunin traîner quelque part. Genre quoi, on allait lui coller un Chuunin ou autre chose ? Eh, pas de raison de changer de Jounin-sensei, Kakashi était ce qu'il était mais il était très bien quand même !

….

« C'est… C'est une promotion ?

-Hm ? Ouais.

-…. Je passe Chuunin comme ça ?

-Je viens de recevoir des approbations : tu as reçu un coup de piston. Ça m'a aidé à passer des remparts administratifs chiants. Et de toute façon tu as le niveau alors il était juste temps que ça se fasse. Grah, le nombre d'emmerdements que j'ai à chaque fois que je te donne une mission de rang A et que le conseil pète les plombs ! Bon, content ? »

Il était peut-être content mais il ne le montrait pas, il était surtout figé. Tsunade se pencha pour vérifier alors qu'elle le soupçonnait de baver.

« Ne me remercie pas.

-… Hein ?... Ah ! P-pardon…. M…. merci…

-Non non, ne me remercie pas, je rigolais pas ! Remercie plutôt celui ou ceux qui ont envoyé une recommandation pour que tu passes Chuunin.

-Quelqu'un a…

-Ouais, sans ça t'aurais toujours pu attendre le prochain examen. Mais t'as eu un passe-droit. Pour tout te dire ça me soulage aussi beaucoup. Allez, va vite fêter ça. Et continue de bosser, dans six mois tu pourrais passer Jônin si tout se passe bien. Après tout en misant sur le ninjutsu tu as toutes tes chances.

-…

-Arrête de fixer ce papier ! Rends-le moi et fous le camp, j'ai du boulot ! »

Hébété, il finit par lui rendre maladroitement son papier, signa les trois qui restaient d'une main presque hagarde et après une pause, repartit, fit demi-tour en revenant récupérer ses affaires avant que Tsunade ne râle à ce sujet, puis repartit pour de bon, entendant distraitement Tsunade lui ajouter qu'il recevrait d'autres papiers par la poste très prochainement.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'extérieur pour rentrer chez lui, il faisait marcher ses méninges, plus facilement depuis que le choc était passé.

Combien de fois il avait entendu la promotion d'un copain, qu'il entendait parler d'examen et de recommandations pour une promotion, et qu'il ne pouvait quasiment en espérer aucun des deux vu qu'on ne le recommandait jamais, pour autant qu'il le sache, et qu'en plus les examens tombaient toujours au pire moment.

Et là, Poum ! Je te file une promotion ! Content ?  
Ben ça _oui_, presque nerveux même, mais ça venait de qui ?... 'Tain, il avait oublié de demander ça à la vieille ! Merde ! Remarque normalement elle le lui aurait dit, même s'il n'avait pas demandé, elle aurait même dit quelque chose du genre « Tu veux pas savoir qui remercier ? P'tit ingrat ! » Donc elle ne le savait vraisemblablement pas elle non plus…

Le revoilà donc dehors, tout chamboulé, avec un carton, une pochette et une boulette par-dessus, à se souvenir sur le chemin qu'il fallait tourner à droite pour rentrer chez lui. Mais avant de le faire on lui mit une tape sur l'épaule et le fit se tourner vers encore une personne, qu'il ne connaissait même pas, à croire qu'il ne pourrait jamais rentrer chez lui crénom de bon sang.

« Uzumaki Naruto ? On nous a signalé des failles dans un de vos rapports de missions. Vous êtes prié de bien vouloir compléter les informations manquantes sur les documents ci-joints et de les renvoyer avant la date indiquée.

-Attendez, quoi ? » Protestait-il alors que la dame taciturne lui refourguait trois rouleaux qu'elle lui déposait sur son carton. « Comment ça, des failles dans un rapport ? On m'a encore jamais fait faire de rapport écrit de toute façon !

-C'est la procédure.

-Mais… Non mais vous êtes bouchée ou quoi ? Vous vous trompez de destinataire, bordel ! Comment vous voulez que je vous renvoie des informations si c'est pas moi qui ai fait le rapport ?

-Vous vous appelez Uzumaki Naruto ? »

En soupirant : « Oui !

-Alors vous êtes prié de bien vouloir compléter ces documents. Bonne journée.

-Mais… mais quels _cons_. » Soupira-t-il en abandonnant. L'administration avait décidé d'être bête, eh ben elle en ferait elle-même les frais. Si on l'écoutait pas quand il s'exprimait clairement eh ben tant pis.

Ce fut quand il arriva à quelques mètres de son appartement qu'il se fit – encore ! – arrêter par deux Hyûga, s'il en jugeait par les cheveux sombres et les yeux clairs.

« Eh, eh, Uzumaki ! » Qu'ils lui faisaient en l'arrêtant gentiment, comme pour lui annoncer une nouvelle, sauf qu'ils avaient un sourire amusé et moqueur en même temps. Il commençait à être sérieusement fatigué.

« Vous pouvez faire vite ? J'ai des factures et un rapport à revoir.

-T'en fais pas, ça sera pas bien long ! »

Quelque chose attira son attention dans un coin de son œil ; c'est ainsi qu'il repéra Hinata qui visiblement avait eu du retard sur les deux bonshommes.

« Hinata ? Oy ! » Salua-t-il plus chaleureusement, malgré ses mains prises.

« C'est parfait ! Elle t'a dit ce qu'elle voulait faire, Hinata ?

-Hein ?

-Fichez-lui la paix ! » Faisait-elle en arrivant, visiblement en colère mais aussi inquiète. Ah. Bon. Visiblement les deux cousins n'étaient pas les amis d'Hinata.

« … Vous êtes, qui, vous ? » Grommela-t-il, les yeux plissés. Mais ils s'adressèrent encore à Hinata.

« Tu veux qu'on lui dise ou tu lui dis maintenant ? »

Ces yeux moqueurs, ça, il n'était pas capable de les oublier. Il détestait ces regards. Il Haïssait ces regards. Hinata n'avait pas l'air paniquée mais c'était tout comme.

« Bon, ben on va lui dire ! Sa majesté l'Héritière, la petite Hinata Hyûga a… de… hé ? »

Pendant qu'il avait commencé sa phrase, Naruto avait calmement tendu les bras vers Hinata qui avait, surprise, déstabilisée, prit machinalement le carton et donc les affaires qu'il y avait dessus, prenant garde à ne renverser ni les rouleaux ni la boule. Naruto, lui, avait eu les mains libres, et il les avait posées sur chacune de ses oreilles, regardant le Hyûga qui parlait avec son air le plus blasé du monde.

Il regarda ensuite tour à tour les deux Hyûga qui faisaient la tête des gens qui ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se passe.

« Bon, alors vu que j'ai les mains prises, Hinata-chan, tu voudrais bien m'aider et porter ça jusqu'à chez moi ? »

Il la regarda alors qu'elle prenait des couleurs, disait quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas et qu'elle traduisit donc d'un hochement de tête, et alors qu'il sentit une main sur son bras il grogna placidement : « C'est ça, touche-moi, vas-y. »

Il fut lâché, songeant que s'il avait battu Neji par le passé ce n'était pas pour ensuite flipper devant le premier Hyûga venu. Il n'avait pas peur de ces yeux pâles. Et alors qu'il faisait simplement demi-tour, quand Naruto se tourna vers le Hyûga en question, il marqua un arrêt en croisant le regard clair et ajouta : « Tu sais, si on se fait engueuler pour s'être battu en public, je crois que ton patriarche te le fera bien plus regretter que mon Hokage me soulerai. Mais au pire, tu veux voir comment je me sers de mes pieds ? »

Les deux zozos grimacèrent méchamment en s'écartant pendant que Naruto et Hinata montaient les escaliers. Quand Naruto songea à reprendre ses affaires, il se reboucha vivement les oreilles en entendant une voix familière commencer à crier quelque chose sur un ton peu agréable. Il soupira. Arrivé tout en haut, il reprit ses affaires et entendit les excuses maladroites et murmurées de sa collègue.

« Bah, t'en fais pas. Si t'as un truc à me dire mais que tu veux le faire plus tard, c'est toi qui vois. Pis désolé si tu espérais que je leur mette des baffes pour leur apprendre la politesse, mais en ce moment j'ai un peu la flemme, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend et même si je m'en fous de me prendre un blâme pour m'être crêpé le chignon avec tes cousins, honnêtement j'ai pas trop le temps pour la paperasse alors ce sera pour une autre fois…

-Mais non, non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser !...

-Bon, ben tout va bien, alors ! » Sourit-il doucement, ouvrant la porte d'une main en tenant ses affaires de l'autre. Ce constat facile la laissa silencieuse. Il offrit : « Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Ah… hm…. » Opina-t-elle en baissant la tête, cherchant à économiser un peu de son courage et de conscience pour le reste. Quant à Naruto, il entra et ralentit sensiblement pour s'arrêter dans le couloir.

Il vit une quantité assez impressionnante de guirlandes et rubans sur les murs, sur des cadres aux murs qui n'étaient pas là le matin-même et sur un meuble qui s'était invité chez lui. Ce meuble était rempli à craquer de… CD, à ce qu'il voyait, et dessus trônait…

Une.

Chaîne.

Hifi.

« _Qu'eeeest-ce que c'est que ce Bordel ?! _» S'exprima-t-il, de plus en plus fatigué par sa journée. Il ne dit rien pour l'énorme et joyeux gâteau qui attendait, mais quand il vit les confettis répandus par terre, il râla : « Mais y'en a partout, bon sang ! Merde, quoi, on voit que c'est pas eux qui nettoient ! Bouhou… »

Il alla déposer ses affaires sur la table en débarrassant les confettis et autres guirlandes, puis avisa un premier cadre avec un sourire fatigué et ému naissant sur son visage. Il finit par le débarrasser calmement des ornements inutiles et sans se presser appliqua le même traitement à chaque cadre au mur de son appartement. Hinata, intimidée, s'approcha doucement du premier cadre et vit qu'il renfermait une aquarelle.

Cette aquarelle représentait une grenouille grande comme quatre taureaux, posée sur un petit bâtiment dans une ville qu'on discernait mal vu la taille du cadre mais qui devait aussi être bondée de petits et grands bâtiments serrés comme à Konoha. Le tableau était riche de détails, la grenouille aussi en terme d'accessoires et il s'avérait qu'elle fumait une pipe tout en lisant une bande dessinée dont le titre disait vaguement quelque chose à Hinata.

Le tableau était riche, coloré, vivant, sympathique, et alors qu'elle le contemplait ainsi depuis un moment elle réalisa que Naruto avait lu une de ces bande dessinées pendant ses années à l'Académie. Puis elle vit aussi la signature.

Sai. Son collègue Sai avait peint ce tableau.

Elle remarqua en dernier un élément caché dans en très petit en arrière-plan ; Naruto, Kiba et Shikamaru, aux airs d'enfants, sur un toit plat, lisaient des bandes dessinées, tous trois affalés sur une énorme pile des mêmes ouvrages.

Elle alla voir l'autre tableau et rosit en le trouvant adorable. Un tout jeune ou chibi Naruto nageait dans un bol géant rempli de ses ramens favoris, se servant justement d'un Naruto comme flotteur : la petite rondelle de poisson. Chibi-Naruto le tenait de ses deux minuscules petites mains devant lui et semblait aussi… mordre dedans. Elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir un grand sourire. Surtout quand elle vit aussi dans le fond, discrètement, après avoir parcouru les détails : les rookies, cachés, laissant Sakura s'appliquer alors qu'elle tenait une canne à pêche vers l'arrière, donnant de l'élan pour jeter l'hameçon, vraisemblablement pour pêcher Naruto. Aux têtes qu'ils faisaient tous (y compris Hinata elle-même !) il semblait qu'ils étaient sur le point d'aller attraper un adorable et rarissime petit animal.

Les couleurs étaient parfaites. Hinata aurait cru qu'elle pourrait plonger dedans. Elle avait même la sensation de sentir la chaleur et les odeurs douces et épicées.

Elle se déplaça, entendant Naruto continuer son lent office, et trouva un tableau illustrant les quatre Hokage passés, assis à la même table en terrasse d'un café connu de Konoha, sous un temps radieux. Ils étaient tous peints avec amour et détails, au milieu d'une foule qui ne leur accordait pas d'attention, comme si tout était banal. Les quatre personnalités étaient apparemment absorbées dans une discussion quelconque, délaissant leurs quatre verres presque bus au milieu de la table.

Shodaime, dans sa tenue plus ou moins officielle de samouraï, semblait se délasser dans une position naturelle où sa main allait se perdre sur sa tempe, alors qu'il semblait fouiller sa mémoire, au milieu d'une phrase, d'un avis, d'une réponse. Il avait aussi l'air léger, presque… presque enjoué.

Nidaime, lui aussi dans une tenue de combat légère, avait l'air plus dubitatif et moins énergique, légèrement affalé sur sa chaise, un coude sur la table et la main du même bras sous sa tête, avec l'autre avant-bras sur la table et la main pendant vers le sol, il écoutait alors que ses sourcils se tordaient vers le bas, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire qu'il ne s'accordait pas sur l'avis de son frère aîné, ou sur le point d'ajouter une question qui le taraudait.

Sandaime, encore si frais dans certaines mémoires, semblait sur le point de rire en écoutant Shodaime : jambes croisées, mains jointes et posées sur sa taille, le dos calé dans le dossier de sa chaise, dans sa vieille tenue de samouraï… dont le casque était sous la table, à côté d'un autre (celui de Shodaime ?...). Il penchait la tête légèrement sur le côté et ses yeux pétillaient de joie mais aussi de bienveillance.

Yondaime lui aussi semblait presque rire. Mais les sourcils levés comme s'il était surpris. On imaginait Sandaime reconnaître l'anecdote de Shodaime tandis que Yondaime la découvrait. Au contraire de ce qu'auraient pu offrir les autres, Yondaime semblait vraiment respirer la jeunesse. Comme le rappelait son âge sur sa stèle. Il avait mis sur le dossier de sa chaise son fameux manteau blanc et rouge et revêtait ses vêtements de ninja ordinaires. Il avait un pied posé sur le genou de l'autre jambe, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et ses cheveux semblaient légèrement dégagés par une brise opportune.

Un serveur se tenait derrière eux et arrivait en tenant deux plats fumants dans chaque main.

Hinata avait déjà passé une ou deux minutes à observer ces quatre homme si vivants et si… _présents_… elle se savait prête à passer énormément de temps à les détailler, puis imaginer le ton de leur voix, la teneur de leur discussion, leur humeur, puis leur commandes jusqu'au dessert…

Hé, il n'y aurait pas quelque chose de caché ? Hinata parcouru scrupuleusement le fond, nota au passage la signature si discrète de Sai, puis enfin vit un reflet dans une vitre, chose qu'il n'était pas aisé de noter. Dans celle-ci, elle reconnut… les senseis : Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai et Azuma, tous de la taille de jeunes enfants d'une dizaine d'années ! Tous portaient une tenue qui rappelait plus ou moins celles qui revêtaient – ou pour Azuma, avait revêtu – une fois adultes, mais transformée pour leur âge, leur seyant adorablement. On les voyait courir tous les quatre, semble-t-il pour traverser la rue dans la longueur, joyeux comme des gosses à la sortie des classes.

Hinata tressailli vivement en dedans, mais imperceptiblement à l'extérieur alors que la main de Naruto se posait doucement sur le panneau, le bout de ses doigts effleurant ce reflet utopique. En le regardant, elle lui trouva une expression extrêmement calme. Il avait juste ce sourire accroché doucement aux lèvres. Ses yeux cessèrent de s'absorber dans l'aquarelle pour décocher un regard à Hinata et lui dire à voix basse, comme pour ne pas abîmer les toiles encadrées.

« Va voir l'autre. »

Il alla ensuite mettre à la poubelle les rubans de couleur, la laissant observer les cadres.

Après tout, il n'allait pas la mettre dehors.  
… sa maison devenait décidément une galerie d'art. Sai était réellement excellent dans ce qu'il faisait. La perfection des traits, la richesse des détails, l'allure, bon sang l'allure, les expressions, les postures, et puis les couleurs, les lumières, tout, tout était fabuleux.

Il avait adoré cette grenouille en train de lire cette bande dessinée : il adorait les grenouilles, les grenouilles ninja étaient encore plus cool, et le manga qu'elle lisait n'était plus édité, dommage parce qu'il était génial. Naruto se souvenait avoir eu des conversations bizarres avec Sai, visiblement il cherchait un détail de ce genre pour le dessin et l'avait finalement trouvé quand ils avaient ajouté Kiba au débat. Ce qui expliquait sans doute les gamins, au fond de l'image, en train de lire… Par contre, pour le reste des aquarelles, Naruto ne savait pas comment Sai avait procédé.

Alors oui, le tableau pour l'amour des ramens, c'était super. En fait Sai n'aurait eu qu'à dessiner les ramens les plus classes du monde, mais ce chibi-lui nageant dedans était à mourir de rire ! Le dernier point étrange était ses coéquipiers tentant de le pêcher – alors oui, c'était marrant au possible, sauf que Naruto avait l'impression que si c'était lui qui avait peint ça on l'aurait traité de narcissique. Et que devait-il penser de ce Sai, peint derrière les autres, qui semblait leur donner des conseils ?...

Et puis ce tableau des Hokage. Il les adorait, déjà. Mais là, Sai avait réussi à les dessiner avec tant de classe que c'était dément.  
Sans parler du fait que le Yondaime y figurait donc. Il avait eu du mal à en détacher le regard.  
Et puis le Sandaime lui manquait. Cette figure douce et protectrice qu'il affichait là… c'était exactement le souvenir que Naruto avait gardé de lui. Pourtant il ne se souvenait pas en avoir parlé à Sai non plus.  
Mais alors ce reflet dans la vitre… il l'avait vu très vite, alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu fini de regarder le tableau. Kakashi, dans une bande d'amis (aux traits si familiers…) jeune, heureux, et sans son masque ! Bordel ! Son visage n'était caché que par la distance, la transparence de la réflexion de la vitre et l'angle de vue combinés ! On voyait, sans rien voir… c'était parfait et rageant. Mais c'était parfait.  
Il n'avait jamais réussi à imaginer son professeur réellement insouciant. Impossible de le dissocier de sa façade calme et posée, héritage des remous que sa vie lui avait fait voir.

Puis il était tombé sur le quatrième tableau. Celui que Hinata ne comprendrait peut-être pas totalement.  
Les quatre personnes étaient assises sur des pierres à flanc de pente, alors qu'un maigre cours d'eau descendait sans éclabousser, sans prendre de place.  
Minato Namikaze dormait, couché sur le côté, pieds nus, dans son pantalon habituel et un haut décontracté. Kushina Uzumaki caressait distraitement le bout de ses cheveux blonds, vêtue d'un short et d'un haut à bretelles, comme en congé, l'air rieuse. Jiraya regardait le couple en rigolant, un carnet à la main, un crayon dans l'autre, habillé d'un yukata pratique. Tandis que les deux Sarutobi ; Azuma et le Sandaime, au milieu d'une partie de Shôgi, jetaient un discret regard au couple plus bas qu'eux. Les deux aussi avaient une tenue plus ou moins habituelle où les détails inutiles étaient délaissés. Il n'y avait pas d'armes, juste du confort. Comme si tous les cinq étaient en vacances.

En regardant vers le haut, là où finissait la butte de pierre et démarrait le ciel, on voyait en plus petit un ninja, en tenue civile, plutôt familier. Ce dernier, se dirigeant vers les autres, semblait apporter un pique-nique, l'air distrait, comme s'il pensait à autre chose tout en marchant. Comme s'il avait l'habitude d'apporter le repas ou que ce n'était pas anormal. Et à bien y regarder, ce type lui disait quelque chose… Et quand il avait réussi à le voir, ce détail minuscule avec la distance, mais que Sai n'avait eu aucun mal à représenter : ce senbon entre les dents de cet homme, il le reconnu.

Ouaip. C'était le ninja qui avait arbitré son premier examen Chuunin. Un type bien… Naruto avait oublié qu'il était mort dans l'invasion qui avait suivi.

Puis il était tombé sur une courte note glissée derrière le cadre :

_Je fais de mon mieux, j'espère que ça te plait sinon jette tout et je recommence.  
Donne-moi ton avis. Sai.  
Bon anniversaire._

C'était pas son imagination alors. Sai devenait alors de plus en plus timide à mesure qu'il essayait de se lier avec lui. C'était presque drôle.

Naruto avait laissé Hinata prendre son temps avec les images, lui avait passé moins de temps qu'elle car il savait qu'il verrait ces œuvres chaque jour qu'il passerait chez lui. Même s'il ne savait pas qu'il avait un œil plus affûté, plus à la recherche des détails, remarquant tout beaucoup plus vite et plus intensément. La laissant donc poursuivre tranquillement, il jeta les décorations de papier et retourna voir la chaîne stéréo, lui administrant le même traitement tout en remarquant une quantité faramineuse de CD, rangés dans le meuble. En y regardant de plus près, il réalisa aussi que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait supposé par défaut, il n'y avait aucun vieux CD. Toutes les boites étaient totalement neuves !

En se secouant un peu et en voyant Hinata non loin, il se reprit : « Excuse-moi, je t'avais proposé à boire… » Et pour s'occuper, il alla sortir deux verres et une bouteille de jus de fruits, en gros ce qu'il avait à boire dans le frigo à ce moment-là.

« Ah… Ce n'est rien… » Avait-elle marmonné, à peine sortie de ses pensées alors qu'elle scrutait ce qu'il lui semblait être Kushina.

Hm.

Naruto fit une petite, légère moue contente et remplit les deux verres, qu'il prit avant d'aller rejoindre Hinata.

« D-Désolée… » Cafouilla-t-elle en prenant le verre qu'il lui tendit en la rejoignant. Elle se focalisa à nouveau sur l'œuvre, à la fois pour la curiosité qu'elle suscitait chez elle que pour ne pas regarder celui juste à côté d'elle.

Naruto bu un peu, histoire de s'occuper les mains, puisqu'il n'avait pas soif. En fait il attendait qu'Hinata ne pose la question qui s'imposait.

« Qui est cette jeune femme ? »

Et voilà. Pas compliqué.

« Elle ? La rousse ?

-Hm… »

Naruto sourit en penchant la tête, son regard perdu dans la vision des longs cheveux roux qu'il affectionnait tant. Il alla même jusqu'à les toucher du bout des doigts, sentant plus que le contact froid du verre protecteur.

« C'est ma mère. »

Il demeura ainsi un moment, avant de retourner voir sa chaîne Hi-Fi distraitement, laissant Hinata dans ses pensées. Quand il se sentit observé, il leva la tête pour croiser son regard presque hébété, qu'elle reporta sur le jeune couple sur la peinture, avant de le reporter sur Naruto qui lui n'avait pas bougé, souriait même doucement. Il pencha légèrement la tête en haussant les sourcils, comme pour l'inviter à poser une question, quelle qu'elle fût.

Oui. Elle avait l'air de tout comprendre. Il faut dire qu'elle était bien aidée.  
Au moins, avec elle, il ne craignait pas sa réaction.

Elle ne lui dit rien, regardant à nouveau l'image, cette fois d'un autre œil. Naruto la laissa là et retourna voir ses affaires. Il avait quoi, déjà ? Ah, oui, quelques factures qui attendaient – c'était devenu beaucoup moins rageant depuis l'aide de Sakura à ce sujet – les fameux rouleaux à remplir pour corriger son rapport – peuh – la caisse hyper-lourde qui ne l'était plus mais lui était destinée… ah… oui, vu sa journée ça prenait un certain sens… et le rasengan de Konohamaru. Cela lui fit sourire. Il déballa à nouveau la sphère et la regarda, la tenant d'une main, se retournant pour voir où il la poserait et vit Hinata qui revenait de son inspection. Sans un mot, il agrandit son sourire et d'un geste fit mine de générer son rasengan qu'il tenait déjà dans la main. Elle eut un petit rire amusé avant de laisser passer alors qu'il posait délicatement la sphère sur la chaîne hifi, prenant garde à bien la poser sur son petit côté plat.

Se redressant, les mains sur ses hanches, satisfait de son effet, il se tourna encore une fois vers Hinata et demanda : « Il te fallait quelque chose ?

-Hm ?

-Quand tu es venue ici, ces types, enfin tes cousins sont venus raconter je sais pas quoi, tu étais venue les faire taire ou tu avais quelque chose à me demander ?

-Ah… hm…. Oui. »

Elle baissa la tête sur son verre, lui baissa la sienne en la regardant attentivement, attendant un peu. Au bout de ce qui ne fut que cinq à dix secondes, elle déclara :

« Je voudrais habiter ici. »

D'abord, il fut étonné. Comment ça, habiter ici ? Hinata avait un foyer… d'accord, peut-être pas le plus chaleureux du monde mais quand même. Et puis pourquoi ici ? Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus cosy… Vraiment pas, en fait ! Elle n'avait pas peur du qu'en-dira-t-on ? Parce que là ça jaserait tellement qu'il n'y aurait même plus de place pour les autres ragots !

« Hina-chan… c'est pas que… c'est pas que je veux pas, mais t'es vraiment sûre ? Je veux dire, si t'as besoin d'habiter quelque part, ça serait pas plus pratique pour toi d'aller chez une amie ? Ou alors chez Kiba ou Shino, je comprendrais… attends… Attends, ôte-moi d'un doute, est-ce que ta famille t'a dit de quitter la maison ?

-Non, non, pas du tout… Non, je suis partie de chez moi.

-Quoi ?

-Je quitte ma maison.

-Ils… Ils sont d'accord ? Enfin non… je comprends pas. T'es… T'es la fille du chef, quand même..

-Oui, mais il a été décidé depuis assez longtemps que ma petite sœur prendrait la relève à ma place.

-Hé… Hé ben… c'est elle, l'Héritière ?

-Oui.

-Désolé, je savais pas que…

-Ce n'est rien. » Affirma-t-elle d'un air doux.

« Mais… mais ils t'ont… déshéritée, non ? Je veux dire ; est-ce qu'à cause de ça tu dois partir de chez toi ?

-Non, rien de tout ça. J'ai le droit de rester dans le domaine familial.

-Mais alors _pourquoi_ tu veux vivre ici ?

-Parce que c'est là que tu habites. »

C'était fait. C'était dit. Hinata ne tomberai plus dans les vapes aussi facilement, aussi régulièrement.  
En fait elle ne le ferait plus du tout. C'était fini, tout ça. Parce qu'elle en avait décidé ainsi.  
Ça paraissait maigre pour l'empêcher de rechuter, et pourtant, c'était vrai. Elle ne perdrait plus connaissance comme avant.

Même si c'était assez insensé. Tellement insensé que pour le moment, la première réaction qu'elle obtint, ce fut une tête penchée sur le côté avec un air intrigué.  
Il était adorable.

* * *

« Témari, Témari !

-Hm ? Oy ! Encore toi Blondie ?

-Bien de même Blondie ! T'as fini tes corvées ?

-Ouaip ! Et toi, t'as donné ton cadeau ?

-Expédié ! » Exultait Ino.

« Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu penses qu'il l'a déballé ?

-Aucune idée. C'est tout le problème, on n'est pas censés savoir ce qu'il pense de ses cadeaux, ça nous force à bien les choisir mais bon…

-Ok. A part ça, il est où ?

-Naruto ?

-Ouais.

-Tu veux le voir ?

-Ouais, j'aimerais bien passer le voir avant de partir.

-Ah… ben faut attendre un peu, j'ai tout juste croisé Lee et il m'a dit qu'il avait vu Hinata monter chez lui. Elle doit y être encore. Attends qu'elle soit repartie, ça vaut mieux.

-Pourquoi ? Ils font… ils font des choses ?

-Non ! Nooon, pas du tout ! Non, tu penses, Hinata est encore trop… timide, pour ça. Nan, elle a dû passer lui donner son p'tit cadeau. Enfin j'imagine…

* * *

« C'est… C'est pour moi ?

-Hm ! »

Après avoir regardé Hinata avec la tête de celui qui n'a toujours pas compris, ou plutôt n'osait pas réaliser ; il l'avait vu rire doucement, puis chercher quelque chose et lui donner un tout petit paquet. Il le déballa et tomba sur un pendentif très simple. Une ficelle passant dans une pierre percée. Elle était polie et toute douce, et bleue, surtout. Bleu presque sombre avec des nuances claires, elle laissait aussi un peu passer la lumière. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était la journée du bleu, avec sa boule décorative, alors il sourit grandement et plaisanta : « C'est pour aller avec mes yeux, c'est ça ? »

Elle rosit et hocha la tête en détournant le regard. Naruto passa la main à son cou et ôta un autre pendentif. Elle vit un joyau plus fin, plus allongé et s'étonna. Alors il avait vraiment déjà un pendentif ?

Alors qu'il emmêlait les deux liens pour pouvoir porter les deux colliers en même temps sans qu'ils soient séparés, il s'expliqua :

« Je suis désolé si je t'offense, mais je ne peux pas aussi simplement échanger de collier. J'ai aussi reçu le premier par cadeau et…

-Non, ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien ! » Sourit-elle gentiment.

« Je trouverai un moyen de les porter tous les deux pour que ce soit plus pratique, mais en attendant je ferais comme ça. » Fit-il, alors qu'il remettait l'unique collier consisté des deux liens, torsadés, emmêlés et les deux pendentifs à peu près l'un contre l'autre. « Merci.

-Je t'en prie.

-…

-….Hm… Je…

-Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir habiter ici ? Ne réponds pas oui. Réfléchis. C'est petit, c'est loin d'être bien tenu, c'est pas non plus très confortable et en plus tu devras supporter l'habitant qui nettoie rarement, qui dort la moitié de la journée, en plus la plupart du temps il reste plein de trucs périmés au frigo… »

Elle secoua doucement et gentiment la tête. « Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Il demeura silencieux, ne quittant pas son regard. Alors elle répliqua doucement : « C'est bien tenu, le propriétaire a beau dire qu'il est flemmard, il fait attention et il se débrouille bien pour quelqu'un qui vit seul, qui travaille tous les jours, qui paye ses propres factures et la décoration n'a rien à se reprocher. »

Bon. Peut-être qu'il avait gardé de trop marquants souvenirs de son enfance, époque où il n'était vraiment pas soigneux et où l'ameublement et la décoration laissaient franchement à désirer. Mais il avait grandi depuis et le cadeau de Kiba de l'année dernière avait mis le dernier point sur le i de l'hygiène. Et depuis il avait fait de son mieux pour ranger et nettoyer au fur et à mesure. Seul souci, il ne pouvait que rarement utiliser ses clones car il savait qu'il ne pouvait les forcer à faire quelque chose que lui-même n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire. Du coup il nettoyait la plupart du temps à deux mains. Mais il nettoyait, contrairement à ce que certains pouvaient penser. Il avait même très bien nettoyé avant de partir pour ses deux ans avec Jiraya.  
En ajoutant à cela les petits cadres de l'an dernier et les grands de l'an actuel, offerts par Sai, et les dernières bricoles du jour: l'appartement devenait presque cosy.

« Bon. Admettons. »

Ça avait l'air d'un jeu, à les voir se fixer sans ciller. Ils avaient l'air _joueurs_.

« C'est pas non plus une raison pour… »

Le petit baiser qu'il se prit sur la bouche lui ôta toute réflexion.

* * *

Témari avait visité un magasin de souvenirs et y avait passé une bonne demi-heure avant de décider qu'il était temps d'aller rendre une visite à l'Uzumaki, et tant pis si elle le surprenait en train de faire des choses avec Hinata. Mais quand elle arriva à la porte de chez lui pour toquer, il lui ouvrit sans que rien n'ai l'air suspect.

« B'jour ! Ça va ?

-Hey, Témari ! Ça fait combien de temps que t'es là ?

-Oh, je suis arrivée aujourd'hui, je vais repartir dans une heure ou deux mais je devais passer te donner ça. Tiens !

-C'est pour moi ? C'est de qui ?

-Alors ça, je sais pas, mais le petit paquet là c'est de Gaara, il m'a dit de profiter que je passe à Konoha pour te livrer ça en mains propres. Voilà pour toi !

-C'est sympa… merci…

-Pas d'quoi ! Bon, j'aurais aimé rester mais il va falloir que je rentre, j'ai du boulot, faut que je me magne !

-Pas de souci, bonne route alors.

-Bonne soirée !

-Toi aussi ! »

Et Témari fila aussi sec, le laissant avec ses deux paquets. Naruto les emmena et les déposa avec le carton et la pochette. Il verrait ça après en avoir fini avec ses factures. Sinon il ne s'occuperait JAMAIS de ses factures. Puis il se releva et au lieu de finir ses factures, alla voir la chaîne hifi et parcouru les boites des CD des yeux. N'en reconnaissant aucun, il en prit un au hasard, la jaquette lui plaisant bien et il alluma la machine. Oh, que c'était joli… Quand elle sortit le tiroir à CD, il trouva un papier replié pour être le plus plat possible… et en plus il était tellement fin qu'il avait pu être replié pas mal de fois !

_Hey, hey, ho, ho ! C'est… Shino, Shika et Chôji._

_Chôji et moi on se demandait quoi t'offrir quand on a compris qu'on n'aurait jamais de bonne idée alors finalement on s'est demandé ce qu'il était possible d'acheter en se cotisant et on n'a pas eu de meilleure idée que celle que tu as sous le nez. On a cherché quelqu'un d'autre qui voulait bien cotiser avec nous pour y mettre le prix et Shino a été d'accord. Ça explique que ce gros machin trône maintenant dans ton appartement._

_(Les deux autres se tapent le front à cause de mon entrée en matière mais je m'en fous)_

_Maintenant pour les CD, considèrent qu'on a cherché tout ce qui était digne d'entrer dans une chaine hifi, alors éclate-toi !_

_BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! Shikamaru. Tu me manques, mon Chéri !  
BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! Chôji. Ta façon de faire l'apéro est un crime. Je vais vivre chez toi pour abuser.  
Joyeux Anniversaire, Shino. Et n'écoute pas la musique trop fort._

Naruto pouffa. Sérieusement, Shino aurait pu se décoincer un peu, quoi ! Il faisait quoi, Kiba, là ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce travail ?  
Et visiblement, il avait _vraiment_ fait forte impression, la fois où il avait proposé à l'équipe de Shikamaru de prendre l'apéro chez lui, un soir où la mission les avait exténués et ramenés à Konoha tard dans la nuit mais le ventre vide. Chôji avait été fier de voir le bel aperçu des progrès de Naruto en cuisine.  
Sinon heureusement qu'Hinata était repartie… certes en laissant un premier sac d'affaires (heum) parce qu'elle n'aurait pas compris le « Chéri » de Shikamaru, vieille vanne que Naruto avait lancée quand une jeune femme avait confondu son fiancé avec Shikamaru, de dos. Shikamaru et lui s'étaient appelé "Chéri" pendant tout le reste de la mission, à la grande exaspération de Neji mais Kurenai avait trouvé ça mignon alors il n'avait rien pu leur dire.

Il déposa le papier sur le meuble et mit le CD en route. Il obtint quelque chose d'assez calme, parfait, et pu savourer tranquille, à son assez bas, la découverte d'une nouvelle musique tout en travaillant sur ses factures qui n'allaient pas durer trop longtemps.

(N.D.A : j'écoute Imagine Dragons : Second Chances en l'écrivant)

Et voilà, ne restait plus qu'à s'occuper du soi-disant rapport bâclé et il pourrait déballer sa pochette et le reste tranquille. Il souriait d'un air mauvais à l'idée de remplir le rapport de conneries et remarqua un papier supplémentaire glissé à son intention.

_Je t'ai eu, c'est Kiba !  
Bon, je suis pas là pour t'embêter, je suis tombé sur un truc assez important et je me suis dit que c'était donc le jour parfait pour te le donner. J'ai eu ces trois rouleaux en ma possession pendant deux jours à peine, t'inquiète, je comptais pas les garder. Et pour l'histoire du faux-rapport c'était pour faire comme l'an dernier, hein, sois pas fâché, c'était une vanne…_

_Bon on s'en fout.  
J'étais en mission quand je suis tombé sur ces parchemins et c'est clair qu'ils avaient été volés il y a longtemps. Genre des objets pillés.  
Sauf qu'il y avait ton nom de famille avec. J'ai bien l'impression que les derniers propriétaires (Légitimes !) de ces parchemins étaient des parents à toi. Alors voilà, je les ai volés dans le dos de tout le monde – on faisait une enquête et une saisie, pour que tu situes – donc je pense que personne n'est au courant. Ce sera un secret entre toi et moi…  
… tu me montreras ce que t'en auras tiré ? Je veux dire, je crois qu'il y a des techniques ninjas dedans…  
Bon j'arrête de te stalker. Hu hu._

_Ah, et bravo pour l'épisode des Yakuzas du Nord. Et pardon de les avoir – accidentellement – mis sur ton chemin (considère ça comme les excuses de toute l'équipe)_

_BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! Et prend bien soin de toi, Okay ? - Kiba_

L'esprit électrifié par la lecture, il lâcha le papier presque aussitôt fini et déroula le premier parchemin.

Oh, bordel.

* * *

Le ninja toqua à la porte et attendit avec sa paperasse sous le bras. Fallait espérer que l'habitant soit là pour lui remettre avec accusé de réception sinon ce serait encore plus compliqué. Alors il attendit un peu, et quand il commença à toquer une seconde fois, il entendit des bruits de pas approchant justement. L'habitant ouvrit d'une main, l'autre tenant un rouleau de parchemin qu'il lisait avec énormément d'attention. Le ninja entendit aussi de la musique, reconnaissant vaguement le titre, un bon vieux tube qui n'avait pas pris de rides.

« Ouais ? » Demanda-t-il sans quitter son parchemin des yeux.

« Euh, c'est… vous signez ? »

Il tendit un pinceau à l'habitant qui signa sans même regarder, apposant un gribouillis juste à côté de la case à remplir (bah, ça irait, songeait le ninja) et reposant le pinceau, demanda : « c'est tout ? »

Bien que trouvant troublant l'application avec laquelle les yeux bleus ne quittaient jamais les lignes qu'ils parcouraient depuis le début, le ninja tenta de ne pas en tenir compte :

« Ben, je dois vous donner ça…

-Ok… merci… »

L'habitant prit le colis sous le bras et ferma la porte d'un mouvement de pied.

« Bon… ben j'ai ma soirée. »

Et le ninja repartit. Beaucoup plus loin, Sakura, jumelles en main, tendait son poing à Neji et Tenten qui tapèrent dessus. Et les deux filles partirent faire la fête. L'autre ; travailler.

* * *

Trois rouleaux Uzumaki, rescapés de la destruction du village d'Uzushio. Bordel, il ne devait pas en rester plus d'une dizaine, des comme ça… la destruction du village avait déjà ravagé non seulement les murs mais aussi tous les biens, d'autant plus que pour empêcher tout pillage, les habitants avaient mis un point d'honneur à détruire tout ce qui pouvait leur être volé, sentant que pour eux, c'était la fin. Tout ça, Naruto avait pu l'apprendre l'an passé grâce aux dossiers de Kakashi, encore merci d'ailleurs.

Voilà pourquoi il avait l'impression que toutes les cellules de son corps fêtaient noël.

Il avait ruminé étant petit, il avait fantasmé sur une hypothétique famille passant un beau jour le chercher et l'emmener, lui permettant de narguer tous ceux qui avaient ri de lui auparavant, il avait rangé ça dans un coin de sa tête, il avait laissé tomber, intégré tant bien que mal que son nom ne signifiait rien, qu'il n'avait personne qui partageât le même sang que lui.  
Puis beaucoup plus tard voilà qu'il apprenait que ses parents n'étaient absolument pas deux personnes lambda et oubliées. Mais bien deux héros admirés, et qu'en plus son nom signifiait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il aurait jamais pu imaginer.  
Plus encore ; même si tout son héritage familial avait été quasiment désintégré par la volonté de protéger ce patrimoine exclusif, les Uzumaki n'avaient pas pu tout effacer. Il resterait toujours des miettes, de-ci delà, peut-être qu'un jour il tomberait dessus… Un jour peut-être… Voilà ce qu'il avait rêvé, sans vraiment trop y penser. Pour éviter de se faire du mal.

Et voilà que putain d'merde, Kiba tombait sur trois rouleaux Uzumaki, complètement par hasard.

Les deux premiers avaient semblé enseigner une – ou des ? – techniques, mais s'il arrivait à lire le début, rédigé clairement, le reste semblait indéchiffrable. Mélange de caractères inconnus avec des sceaux ou des symboles, difficile à dire, mais il avait l'impression d'y voir une certaine logique.  
Mais le troisième rouleau, celui qu'il aurait dû lire en premier, s'était-il dit, s'était révélé être le saint graal.

_Dans ce rouleau, vous trouverez :_

_ Le nécessaire pour déchiffrer le langage utilisé pour consigner les techniques de sceau ainsi que rédiger les sceaux ; très utile pour coder et pour faciliter les explications d'utilisation et impératif pour créer et décoder un sceau._

_ Des mises en pratique pour connaître ces méthodes sur le bout des doigts et apprendre vos tout premiers sceaux._

_ De nouveaux mûdras qui vous serviront pour les techniques de sceau manuelles._

_Si vous n'êtes pas étudiant à l'Académie d'Uzushio, nous vous conseillons vivement de rendre ce rouleau car sans personnel approprié, un dysfonctionnement est fort possible et occasionnerai des blessures plus ou moins létales._

Guh. Ça déconnait pas, chez eux… Mais son cœur pétilla encore à ce souvenir ; il avait lu qu'à Uzushio avait existé tout un système éducatif ninja propre au village, avec dojos et compagnie… Kakashi-sensei avait annoté dans les dossiers que Naruto n'aurait sûrement pas eu le même carnet de notes s'il avait pu étudier là-bas, en effet, mais qu'il ne fallait pas voir la réalité comme une masse de temps perdu : tous les efforts payaient d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était son avis, du moins.

Naruto espéra vite fait en son for intérieur que le coup des blessures létales était là juste pour dissuader les petits curieux. Et songea aussi qu'il était vexant pour lui de se retrouver face à un parchemin destiné aux neuf, dix ans, alors qu'il en avait dix-huit. Snif.  
Mais c'était trop bien !

_Pour accéder à la suite des informations, veuillez suivre les instructions au fur et à mesure._

_ Faites-vous (ou par un adulte) une coupure minime sur votre main dominante et touchez le parchemin. Vous devez y laisser une petite goutte de sang. _

Il n'y avait plus rien ensuite. C'était blanc. Bizarre. Bon, au moins, il était à peu près sûr de pouvoir réussir un test sanguin (sinon ce serait vraiment déprimant…)

Il se mordit le pouce et fit une bonne trace sur le papier, juste en dessous des lignes, et attendit. …Peut-être qu'il fallait faire sur les lignes ? Et si jamais le parchemin était devenu trop vieux ? Ah ! Voilà que des lignes s'écrivaient toute seules ! En dessous du précédent texte et de la trace de sang, hiraganas et kanjis apparaissaient pour lui indiquer la suite :

_Malaxez votre chakra et posez votre main à plat, ci-dessous _(il déroula un peu plus encore le papier vierge) _pour insuffler du chakra dans le parchemin. Le chakra sera aussi utilisé pour faire fonctionner le reste, n'hésitez pas à faire durer sur trois secondes, si vous le pouvez. Sinon, il est conseillé de continuer les cours Académiques jusqu'à maîtriser le procédé.  
Même s'il est peu probable que vous provoquiez un dysfonctionnement, pour éviter ce genre de désagrément nous vous conseillons de ne pas dépasser dix secondes. Si par la suite le parchemin semble ralentir dans son fonctionnement, vous pourrez revenir sur cette étape. Sinon, adressez-vous au personnel compétent._

Naruto croisa les doigts une seconde pour ne pas avoir recours au personnel compétent, étant donné qu'il était actuellement décédé ou porté disparu… il fallait prier pour que la marchandise soit vraiment de bonne qualité !

Il malaxa son chakra d'une main tandis qu'il posait l'autre à plat, chose qui devait effectivement ne pas être trop facile pour des étudiants d'académie. Même si toujours faisable.

Il voulut compter cinq secondes dans sa tête mais bien avant d'y arriver, environ après deux secondes : la suite apparu aisément sur le papier, avec un petit diagramme horizontal partant de zéro et allant jusqu'à vingt, lui attribuant justement un chiffre – _20 : vous avez sans doute déjà maîtrisé le malaxage du chakra, seriez-vous en train de faire une démonstration à une classe ? – _à quoi il répondit avec un rire étrange et flatté (fu fu fu) tandis que le reste s'affichait très rapidement.

_ Bien ! Vous avez passé l'étape de vérification d'identité et réussi le test de chakra, vous êtes donc bien un Uzumaki, et la note ci-dessus vous permettra d'avoir une idée de votre niveau dans le malaxage du chakra, retenez bien les conseils qui vous y sont donnés, ils pourront vous être très utiles par la suite !_

Naruto s'était mordu la lèvre à ce paragraphe, sans arrêter sa lecture pour autant. Il se fichait un peu du conseil, idiotement fier d'avoir le niveau d'un enseignant selon l'avis d'un parchemin d'Uzushio (ce n'était pas dur vu le niveau des Académies) mais se voir dire que l'on était un authentique Uzumaki, membre d'une grande et honorable famille, c'était un grand coup, une grande remontée dans son amour-propre. Combien de fois, déjà, étant petit, il avait imaginé ce genre de scènes ?...

_Vous pouvez dès à présent étudier l'alphabet scellique, chaque caractère correspondant à un ou plusieurs hiraganas, vous permettant de rédiger tout un texte codé, mais cet alphabet permet aussi de faire certaines abréviations, utiles lorsque vous coderez des explications pour un sceau.  
Chaque caractère a également la particularité de pouvoir canaliser ou rediriger des énergies et de la sorte vous rendra capable de rédiger vos propres sceaux. Si vous avez déjà vu d'étranges lignes de texte plus ou moins circulaires, vous saurez bientôt exactement ce qu'elles signifiaient ! _

Donc c'était ça.  
C'était à la fois du texte, des abréviations, des symboles, mais aussi des motifs conduisant l'énergie…

_Vous verrez bientôt comment construire vos propres caractères dérivés, ainsi que comprendre ce que signifient les caractères dérivés d'un autre maître des sceaux. Vous verrez par la suite que les sceaux peuvent donc être rédigés de plusieurs façons pour un même usage, ainsi qu'il est possible, à partir de l'alphabet, de créer pas moins de dix mille caractères dérivés, mais ne vous en faîtes pas, il n'est pas nécessaire de les apprendre par cœur ; il faudra uniquement apprendre la technique qui vous rendra à même de les comprendre et de les inventer. Mais pour l'heure… Bonnes révisions !_

Et là… c'était le bonheur. Chaque ligne commençait par un caractère, puis suivaient son équivalent hiragana, le sens qu'il avait en tant que caractère dans un sceau, la façon dont il conduisait l'énergie… Il était aussi défrisant de se rendre compte qu'on pouvait autant voir un sceau comme un texte presque poétique, que comme un schéma, canalisant, dirigeant l'énergie comme tout un système mécanique.

Bien sûr, tous les sceaux n'étaient pas « beaux », dans tous les sens du terme, mais souvent, les petits sceaux simples, comme le plus banal des sceaux de stockage, faisable par un enfant, avait des airs de petite œuvre, justement d'enfant. Un petit dessin, un petit poème.  
Alors qu'à côté, le sceau du Quatrième – que Naruto avait pris la peine de regarder, du coup – avait des allures de travail d'orfèvre ; petit comme un Haiku, léger comme un petit bijou, mais travaillé, dense comme un puissant chef-d'œuvre. Il devenait évident en le regardant qu'il était définitivement trop simple et trop solide à la fois pour être rédigé de la main d'un simple humain. Mais un Shinigami…

Encore très légèrement incertain, il apprit avec application son alphabet scellique. Il savait qu'il aurait sans doute du mal à tout retenir du premier coup, mais il avait aussi à cœur de voir si, avec la suite, il réussirait vraiment à apprendre l'art ô combien technique du fuinjutsu. Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas bloqué, est-ce qu'il ne manquerait pas d'éléments ?...

Une fois arrivé à mémoriser les caractères, il songea qu'il avait mis deux fois moins de temps à les apprendre, voire trois fois moins, pour arriver à une mémorisation bien meilleure que celle qu'il aurait cru. Il fallait aussi voir que les symboles avaient tous une forme bien particulière et expliquée à chaque fois, rendant la mémorisation toujours plus aisée. Et ils ressemblaient parfois bien assez à leur équivalent hiragana pour être 'traduits' sans problème.

Il apprit ensuite comment dériver les symboles, puis chercha activement comment s'appelaient-ils. Après tout, les Hiraganas étaient des Hiraganas, mais ceux-là, comment on les appelait ?... Shinboru, apparemment, tout simplement.  
Si l'apprentissage des Shinborus dérivés lui prit une bonne demi-heure, il ne vit absolument pas le temps passer. C'était plus drôle qu'autre chose, c'était facile, il en était à gribouiller des feuilles de brouillon pour s'habituer à ne pas les rater : les Shinboru étant importants de par leur forme, il fallait aussi faire attention à soigner un minimum l'écriture. Si le sceau n'était pas trop influencé par l'écriture – en bref il faisait toujours ce qu'on lui demandait, pourvu que l'écriture ne soit pas dégueu – il fallait aussi savoir qu'il s'exécutait tout de même de façon différente selon l'écriture, comme pour refléter le caractère ou l'état d'esprit de celui qui l'avait rédigé. Compenser, corriger ces détails revenait à rajouter des lignes supplémentaires dans le sceau, alors qu'on pouvait simplement s'appliquer, ou avoir plusieurs écritures selon les besoins…

C'était génial.

* * *

« Excusez-moi ?

-Hm… ? On ferme dans dix minutes, hein.

-Ouais ouais, j'ai vu, je peux juste vous demander quelques titres ?

-Allez-y… »

Naruto lui donna son papier sur lequel il avait noté les noms des œuvres et leurs auteurs respectifs. Le libraire le tint un instant et reconnu les œuvres. Les écrits en question faisaient partie des obscures étagères ainsi que des obscurs cartons dans les stocks. Les amateurs de textes très… insolites, poussés, les lisaient, pour leur forme de poésie hors du commun. En gros ; l'élite de l'art lisait ce genre d'erreur littéraire, et elle était bien la seule à lui trouver quelque chose. Mais bon, en plus de présenter quelques exceptions largement dignes de s'appeler poésie, il était toujours important d'avoir ce genre de bouquins, au cas où, pour se prétendre libraire : il fallait vendre de tout, de façon objective. Et ces bouquins continuaient de se vendre partout comme des grands classiques. On n'était pas là pour vendre son opinion de la littérature mais pour nourrir femme et gosses… c'était à cela que le libraire songea en partant dans l'arrière-boutique, avant de revenir prestement. L'ado qui lui avait demandé les bouquins haussa les sourcils. Merde ! L'ado, là… Le libraire se souvint rapidement qu'un ami commerçant lui avait demandé un truc à ce sujet. Zut !

« Attends, bouge pas.

-Euh… oui ? »

Mais le libraire l'avait snobé et il revint de l'arrière-boutique avec un assez gros carton.

« Tiens. C'est pour toi.

-Ah bon ?

-Je dois te livrer ça. J'ai failli oublier. Tu tombes bien en fait. Fiou… »

Le libraire soupira de soulagement quant à sa réputation sauvée, quand le client lui rappela qu'il était là pour des bouquins, pas pour un colis mystérieux.

« Et ça n'en finit pas, ces paquets… En tout cas, l'emballage est joli.

-Ouais, pas comme moi quand j'en fais… je vais te chercher tes bouquins, j'arrive. »

Il repartit dans l'arrière-boutique, donc, et trouva les six livres sans trop de difficultés. Après tout c'était pour ça que c'était bien rangé, même quand c'était remisé à part dans de vulgaires cartons.

« Voilà pour toi. Bon, ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont là, ils ont un peu jauni…

-C'est pas grave ! » Assura-t-il en utilisant sa main libre pour feuilleter, l'air curieux.

« …et puis les couvertures sont écornées, après ils ont pas trop prit l'humidité, ça ira…

-Nan mais ça me va, je vous dis, je les prends ! » Assura encore son client, l'air ravi, d'un coup.

« … Bon. Ecoute, si je te vends ça au prix du neuf ce serait vraiment malhonnête. Et j'ai pas envie de ternir la réputation de l'établissement.

-Vous me faites un prix ?

-… Ouais, allez, disons moitié prix. En même temps, celui-là a carrément eut la couverture pliée…

-Vendu ! »

L'ado aligna les ryos et emporta ses bouquins sous un bras, son paquet sous l'autre, partant si promptement qu'il eut à peine le temps de dire au revoir.

* * *

La nuit tombait doucement mais sûrement sur Konoha, il en avait oublié de manger.  
Il avait passé pas moins de deux heures, qui avaient filé à toute vitesse, à maitriser l'alphabet scellique et comprendre les dérivés, puis la manière appropriée d'insuffler son chakra pour le faire fonctionner ; pour enfin appliquer ses connaissances sur les exercices de sceau de base du parchemin éducatif.  
Le langage scellique respectait comme le japonais des règles de bases faisant penser à la grammaire, l'orthographe et la syntaxe, mais jamais ce genre d'exercices ne lui avaient parût si simple, si évident, si intuitif. Peut-être aussi parce que c'était des exercices d'Académie, mais alors pourquoi les résultats se rapprochaient-ils si vite d'objectifs plus que concrets ?

Il savait déjà faire un sceau de stockage, et de mémoire, sans note. Il pouvait aussi en prévoir la taille, de sorte qu'il pouvait avoir comme volume limite une trousse ou une baignoire. Ou une maison. Alors qu'avant il n'avait pas eu la moindre idée de ce que de telles lignes devaient signifier.

Il avait ensuite apprit, prenant encore du temps, les nouveaux mûdras ; complétant ceux qu'il connaissait déjà. Même s'il n'aimait pas spécialement les mûdras, ajouter ceux-ci permettait alors de composer à main nue un sceau Uzumaki – donc par extension ce qui se faisait de mieux en sceaux, et au besoin ce qui se faisait en dessous. Donc tout. Donc il était hors de question de passer à côté. Il aurait sans doute rarement le temps de prévoir tout et de le faire à l'encre, et pouvoir rédiger un sceau en enchaînant les mûdras permettait ensuite de l'appliquer d'une frappe ou d'une touche de la main, ce qui pouvait se révéler fort pratique en combat.  
Il avait aussi appris que les mûdras créant des sceaux, comme par exemple la technique d'invocation (kuchiyose), écrivaient donc certes sur une surface mais avec des caractères plus brouillons que lorsque l'Uzumaki écrivait de sa propre main. C'était ce côté brouillon, codage supplémentaire de haut niveau, qui avait découragé tous les ninjas tentés d'analyser les sceaux par leur écriture.  
On spécifiait néanmoins dans le parchemin qu'il était normal de trouver difficile de passer du langage écrit au langage manuel. Celui-ci pouvait en effet prendre plus de temps, au sens où il fallait plus de mûdras que de caractères, mais certaines « clés », à savoir certains enchaînements de mûdras, permettaient quelques fois d'abréger le travail. Et puis bien sûr ; il était souvent difficile pour des enfants de malaxer le chakra correctement lors de la technique.

Mais lui, il n'était plus _vraiment_ un débutant, hein ?...

C'était ensuite qu'il avait été plus rapide : d'autres instructions avaient été à 'ouvrir', en s'aidant des acquis grâce aux exercices, et il avait alors découvert toute une flopée d'astuces pour coder. Non seulement le langage scellique était un incompréhensible charabia pour le commun des mortels, ou tout simplement les non-Uzumaki, ces étrangers qui avaient plus que tendance à voir ces symboles comme des symboles, au mieux comme canalisant l'énergie, mais _jamais_ comme un texte à lire. A partir de là, beaucoup de choses étaient possibles, notamment comme rédiger un sceau en Shinboru, le traduire littéralement en Hiragana et laisser les gens patauger dans un texte qui n'avait de très peu de sens, comme s'il manquait tous les mots de liaisons, des verbes, et ainsi de suite…

Cela avait conduit quelques Uzumaki à écrire, sous un nom de plume, des livres entiers de techniques dans un texte qu'ils faisaient passer pour de la poésie, parfois étrange, parfois lyrique et bien vendue, mais parfois si lyrique qu'elle perdait tout sens commun… livres qu'on pouvait trouver dans toutes les librairies, sans que personne ne se doute qu'il s'agissait de techniques ninjas qui n'attendaient qu'à être décodées… Livres dont on citait quelques exemples…

Naruto alors s'était précipité sur une feuille de brouillon pour noter la top-liste, et avait couru trouver un libraire encore ouvert pour acheter les bouquins, tout en recevant – COMME PAR HASARD – encore un putain de paquet cadeau sans expéditeur affiché… ah… si, il y avait bien une carte, sur son paquet, mais il n'était pas pressé de regarder. Une fois chez lui il avait mis le paquet avec son pote l'autre paquet qui avait été lourd, la pochette mystérieuse, les deux colis de Témari, le recommandé du ninja de l'après-midi tous rangés sur la table de la cuisine, et avait enfin ouvert un des bouquins pour voir, mettant un nouveau CD dans la chaine stéréo.

Il avait passé deux minutes sur le premier livre, pensant écrire vite mais se rendait compte qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir commencer comme ça. En fait il y avait des instructions dans les codes, dès le début : des instructions fort utiles car le prévenant de la difficulté de l'exercice, du niveau demandé et des diverses choses à savoir avant de commencer à transcrire le ou les sceaux en question. Ok, il garderai les techniques avancées quand il serait plus préparé.

Un autre livre, lui, extrêmement bien vendu car faisant comme une suite infinie de haïkus raffinés, était en fait un recueil sans prétention de petits sceaux parfois juste là pour amuser la galerie. C'était presque… c'était une grosse farce. C'était très amusant de voir que les haïkus si bien trouvés donnaient le plus souvent une suite d'absurdités en tant que sceaux. Mais pourtant tous fonctionnels. Il y avait juste peu d'utilité à faire un sceau de stockage permettant de redistribuer les confettis un par un, triés par couleur et par forme.  
Il s'en servi néanmoins pour créer un sceau qui ramassa tous les confettis à sa place, nettoyant son appartement en un clin d'œil.

La nuit tombant pour de bon, il se fit chauffer des ramens instantanés alors qu'il reprenait un des deux autres mystérieux rouleaux, avec appréhension. Il prit un brouillon au cas où et nota au fur et à mesure les phrases qu'il arrivait à comprendre, malgré le conseil contraire du premier rouleau qui faisait bien comprendre que toute transcription pourrait servir aux personnes extérieures au clan. Il se promit de détruire aussitôt que possible sa traduction et, à pas prudents, élabora une traduction… pour se rendre compte que même les plus savants en matière de sceaux s'assuraient d'élaborer des explications limpides. Après tout, s'ils utilisaient une à deux voire trois façons de coder pour une seule explication, il fallait s'assurer qu'après tout cela le reste soit compréhensible. Naruto délaissa donc sa feuille de brouillon.

Il s'avéra, alors qu'il mangeait du gâteau – enfin ! – que le deuxième rouleau apprenait une technique de sceau quasiment inutilisable sur papier, sauf avec très bonne maîtrise lors de l'activation et la désactivation du sceau. En revanche avec les mûdras, elle devenait particulièrement fluide et intéressante. En effet : le sceau (écrit, si le novice veut comprendre la suite :) n'enfermait rien, il faisait passer le chakra, l'énergie, dans ses entrelacs complexes et le rendait sans l'enfermer, il _filtrait_ le chakra et le rendait sous forme élémentaire.  
Entendre par là : changement de nature. Eau, feu, terre, air, foudre.

Il ne permettait pas d'utiliser les éléments tels quels, mais les « clés », en clair, les enchaînements de mûdras proposés permettaient ensuite d'exécuter les mûdras d'une technique élémentaire, quelle qu'elle soit.  
Par exemple, si Naruto avait voulu faire un suiton, il aurait à malaxer la quantité de chakra nécessaire, composer le changement de nature proposé par le parchemin, puis devrait composer les mudrâs de la technique suiton en question. Et en avant toute…

Enfin, presque ! Bien sûr, certaines techniques particulièrement pointues (et donc se comptant sur les doigts de deux mains, par nature de chakra) exigeaient une maîtrise particulière des natures élémentaires que le sceau ne permettait pas d'atteindre, et il fallait aussi avoir la quantité de chakra demandée par la technique.

Le parchemin donnait, pour chaque affinité de chakra que pouvait avoir la personne ; les clés les plus appropriées pour passer aux natures qui lui étaient étrangères, sachant qu'il fallait bien sûr maîtriser une suite de mûdras différente pour chaque nature élémentaire. Leur maîtrise n'était pas aisée, mais promettait donc beaucoup de choses à celui qui y parvenait…

Naruto comprenait pourquoi le parchemin précieux avait été codé de trois façons différentes.

La nuit était donc un peu plus avancée lorsqu'il attaqua le dernier parchemin.

Celui-là encore était assez solidement codé, mais heureusement, comme à chaque fois, s'y prendre lentement était la meilleure façon d'avoir promptement quelque chose de clair à se mettre sous la dent. Ce parchemin mettait lui aussi en garde contre la possibilité d'être dérobé et transcrit, surtout compte tenu du fait qu'il apprenait le sceau anti chakra ; le sceau qui empêchait sa victime d'en faire usage, un peu comme avec les soixante-quatre poings du Hakke de Neji, semblait-il, sans la dangerosité toutefois.

Naruto supposa que les menottes anti chakra utilisées par Konoha devaient porter le sceau écrit quelque part sur elles. Il nota toutefois que les sceaux anti chakra appris aux personnes extérieures laissaient toutefois une très légère marge de manipulation du chakra. Les Uzumaki avaient prévu une faille dans le sceau permettant à un Uzumaki, s'il y était piégé, de s'en défaire s'il suivait le reste des instructions. Il était vivement conseillé de s'entraîner à reproduire donc le « sceau officiel » sur papier et de s'en menotter pour ensuite s'entraîner à s'en défaire. Dans le pire des cas, si l'entraînement ne marchait pas il suffisait de tirer sur le papier pour le déchirer et s'en libérer.

L'auteur avait aussi annoté un moyen de renforcer de telles menottes de papier : si le sceau anti chakra n'était pas défait d'abord, un autre sceau entrelacé avec lui empêchait le papier de se rompre. Il fallait rompre le papier pour défaire le sceau anti chakra, mais sans défaire le sceau anti chakra, impossible de rompre le papier. Intéressant.

Par la suite l'auteur avait rédigé un autre sceau permettant lui au contraire de bénéficier à l'utilisateur : ce sceau appliqué sur soi-même empêchait de laisser percevoir son propre chakra par des ninjas sensoriels, en revanche il baissait sensiblement le contrôle du chakra de l'utilisateur, le laissant capable d'utiliser des techniques de petite envergure, mais aucune nécessitant de beaucoup malaxer. Il était donc conseillé de s'entraîner avec la première version de la technique bloquant les grands Jutsus, pour les situer, avant de n'utiliser que la deuxième version où l'usage d'une grande technique brisait ledit sceau. Ainsi, le ninja pouvait griller sa couverture dès que ça lui chantait, mais sans le faire par accident.

A une heure bien avancée de la nuit, donc, Naruto se retrouvait sur le dos, des symboles plein la tête, une migraine naissante, ayant appris tout ce que le rouleau éducatif pouvait lui apprendre – d'ailleurs il l'avait scellé de nouveau – ne lui manquait qu'une solide pratique pour devenir plus rapide, plus efficace.  
Il avait donc commencé à s'entraîner sur le sceau filtrant le chakra en natures élémentaires, le laissant ensuite de côté en attendant car il ne pouvait pas le tester s'il n'avait pas de technique (comportant des mûdras) pour chaque nature élémentaire. Sans elles, sans un jutsu, impossible d'utiliser les clés fournies par l'auteur du rouleau. Après avoir décidé qu'il valait mieux brûler ses brouillons et transcriptions, il était donc passé au sceau anti chakra jusqu'à ce qu'il ait besoin d'une pause pour sa tête. Ce n'était pas facile, c'était sûr, mais avec la technique d'entraînement par les clones, cela ne lui prendrait guère plus d'une journée…. Au pire : deux.

Allongé sur le dos, les pensées volatiles, il cligna des paupières en voyant qu'il avait laissé une certaine quantité de paquets sur la table à côté.

…Hé, c'était vrai, il avait des cadeaux à ouvrir…

Il se leva, alla mettre un nouveau CD dans la machine, ayant reconnu enfin l'un des albums, pour mettre à nouveau quelque chose de relativement calme, histoire de ne pas réveiller les voisins. Il laissa le son assez bas et profita encore de l'ambiance. Dire qu'avant il lorgnait les CD tout en sachant pertinemment que les chaînes stéréo coûtaient trop cher… Gu hu hu. Vengeance.

La musique lancée, le son réglé sur bas, le vent passant doucement à travers toutes les fenêtres laissées ouvertes, il alla s'occuper du paquet cadeau avec la petite lettre dessus, celui qu'il avait reçu du libraire.

_Joyeux Anniversaire !  
De la part d'Ichiraku et d'Ayame !  
Tous nos vœux de prospérité !  
T'es le plus beau !_

Vu l'écriture, Ayame avait écrit la fin. De toute façon ça faisait des mois qu'elle s'amusait à essayer de le caser.

Il ne lui en parlerait pas tout de suite. C'était même hors de question.

Après avoir secoué la tête il réduisit le papier cadeau en charpie et découvrit donc la boîte qu'elle couvrait. Cette boite commerciale laissait glorieusement voir le contenu qu'elle vantait : de la vaisselle neuve. Tout un ensemble. Assiettes, verres, baguettes, cuillères et forcément : des bols, et en plus ils étaient tous beaux, bon dieu ! Voilà pourquoi ça pesait ce joli poids, encore heureux qu'il ait fait attention en le transportant…  
Tout ému d'avoir de la vaisselle neuve (pourtant il n'avait jamais été s'en acheter, il n'aurait eu qu'à le faire, non ?) il la rangea religieusement dans ses meubles, lui faisant une place quasiment toute dédiée. 'Tain, ils avaient vraiment bien choisi ! Qui aurait cru qu'on pouvait trouver d'aussi jolies choses dans le commerce ?... bah, c'était visiblement ça ce qui devait lui arriver vu qu'il avait toujours méprisé le lèche-vitrine…

« Bon, et après ? »

Il regarda les autres paquets et remarqua qu'il avait oublié de s'occuper du colis avec accusé de réception, celui dont il avait à peine remarqué l'existence, car il avait été en train de déchiffrer les rouleaux de Kiba quand on lui avait livré. Ça devait être les formalités dont avait parlé mamie Tsunade quand il était repartit de son bureau, après sa promotion ; il était censé recevoir d'autres bricoles dans la journée. Soupirant qu'il avait oublié ce détail, il alla s'en occuper, rongeant son frein avant de pouvoir déballer les autres cadeaux à la suite (il s'était occupé des factures justement pour être tranquille après, bien malgré lui et son impatience) et ouvrit le paquet. Il tomba sur un premier mot manuscrit :

_Rebonjour, c'est la Tsunade ! Donc oui tu vas devoir me signer de la paperasse totalement inutile mais il faut bien – c'est juste parce que ça devrait être à tes parents ou à ton tuteur légal de le faire mais t'as ni l'un ni l'autre alors tu es inscrit comme étant ton propre tuteur référent, c'est compliqué. On s'en fout. Torche ça vite fait qu'on n'en parle plus, d'accord ?_

_Maintenant, aux choses sérieuses. Quand j'ai vu que je pourrais profiter de ta promotion pour te filer ça, je me suis résolue à reprendre complètement ma lettre d'anniversaire – t'es un garçon compliqué, tu sais ça ? Mais Sakura a dit de faire comme ça alors bon – donc je te fais part ici de tous mes vœux de bonheur, santé, amour, travail, tout le tralala comme dans l'horoscope, et de continuer à être un aussi exaspérant et charmant petit bonhomme, d'accord ? Je laisse Sakura écrire la suite ! La Jeune et Belle Tsunade-sama.  
P.S : continue de foutre le bordel et je te donne une médaille._

_Salut, c'est moi ! Ça va faire bizarre si on s'est parlé la minute d'avant mais tant pis. Alors voilà, avec Tsunade-sama on s'est débrouillées pour te créer un sceau de soin intelligent, ça a pris des lustres alors le gâche pas ! C'est pour quand je serais pas là, parce que c'est bien connu, sans moi tu ferais n'importe quoi ! Je plaisaaaante ! Voilà, donc si un jour tu as vraiment besoin d'un médecin et qu'il n'y a personne, n'hésite pas à en faire usage ! En fait prends-le avec toi dès que tu pars sans médecin ou autre chose. Ce n'est qu'une solution temporaire mais ça devrait t'aider à mettre de la distance entre toi et tes agresseurs. Voire même les retrouver le premier et leur mettre une rouste.  
Bon, après, c'est pas le seul cadeau. Je suis fondamentalement contre mais Tsunade-sama insiste, et les ordres d'un supérieur sont ce qu'ils sont : des ordres. Donc nous t'offrons avec joie cette magnifique bouteille de saké, dont les degrés n'ont d'égale que la modération avec laquelle je te conseille de la boire : c'est-à-dire BEAUCOUP !  
Je ne sais pas si c'est le meilleur endroit pour le dire mais je suis vraiment, vraiment contente d'être ta coéquipière. Ça commence à me manquer de n'avoir plus de mission en tant que membre de l'équipe sept. Vivement qu'on refasse tout comme au bon vieux temps, je suis sûre que Sai peut développer un sens de l'humour ! Allez, chiche, la prochaine fois, on lui bourre ça dans le crâne, ensemble !_

_BON ANNIVERSAIRE NARUTO ! – Ton éternelle collègue Sakura._

Il pouffa tout doucement, posant le papier sur la table avant de sortir ce qui semblait bien être un sceau médical, à qui il fit un sourire mesquin. Il l'analysa attentivement, avant de le reposer une minute plus tard, songeant qu'il était effectivement bien élaboré et qu'il était trop fatigué « de la tête » pour pouvoir y toucher sans risques. De toute façon s'il avait trouvé comment l'améliorer, Sakura aurait quand même râlé parce qu'il aurait bidouillé son cadeau.  
Il trouva ensuite sans peine la bouteille de saké et ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'étiquette criant haut et fort que « c'était de la bonne », en gros. Et que ça pouvait être dangereux. Naruto tenta de s'imaginer en train de la lancer sur Akatsuki comme un cocktail molotov et se mit à rire tout seul. Il rangea la bouteille sous le lavabo, préférant qu'elle soit près du sol. Une bouteille en hauteur, ça avait tendance à se finir mal, genre éclats coupants par terre et liquide répandu dans toute la pièce. Et du coup, ici, une rancune énorme du Hokage si elle s'en rendait compte.

Ceci fait, il alla jeter un œil à la paperasse censée clore sa promotion et fronça les sourcils, il y avait bien deux pauvres feuillets à compléter mais le reste était encore manuscrit, rien à écrire dessus. Il avait peut-être oublié des notes de la part de Tsunade et Sakura ?... Ayant déjà jeté un œil à la paperasse, il ne pût s'empêcher de la compléter d'abord, n'y passant qu'un record de six secondes avant de revenir sur les notes et il y découvrit qu'il avait raison d'avoir pensé que ça ne venait pas de Tsunade ou Sakura.

C'était l'écriture d'Iruka-sensei ! Qu'est-ce que ça faisait là ?

_Bonjour ! C'est Tonton Iruka, en espérant que le mot soit bien passé comme prévu et que tu aies reçu ceci en même temps que les derniers papiers pour ta promotion. Parce que oui, je suis au courant pour ta promotion.  
Tu savais qu'il n'y avait guère besoin de plus de deux personnes pour obtenir sans problème une promotion ?... Vu que je suis Chuunin enseignant et Neji Jônin, je suis presque sûr que tu vas recevoir tout ça peu de temps après ton anniversaire ! En tout cas je l'espère vraiment, je ne te vois jamais faire autre chose que travailler ou te savoir en mission, et Neji m'a assuré lui aussi qu'il serait juste humiliant de te faire repasser l'examen Chuunin. Voire inutilement dangereux et traumatisant pour les autres Genins. Alors voilà : ta promotion bien méritée !_

_Je suis content que ça puisse arriver enfin, je suis sûr que tu l'attendais depuis longtemps ! Comme quoi les meilleures choses savent parfois se faire attendre, hein ?  
Je passe à Neji ! Bon anniversaire, mon grand ! Continue comme ça ! Et prend bien soin de toi !  
Et arrête de faire croire à tout le monde qu'Ebisu a une moumoute, ils lui courent tous après pour vérifier ! - Iruka_

Plus bas, l'écriture changeait.

_Comme introduit plus haut, c'est moi. Figure-toi que j'ai bien cru que je serai bredouille cet octobre, jusqu'à ce que cette idée ne devienne réalité.  
J'imagine sans trop de peine la frustration que tu as dû avoir en constatant à ton retour au village que tout le monde était promu sauf toi. J'espère que ça ne t'a pas trop pesé, parce que ce serait franchement idiot. On sait tous très bien de quoi tu es capable. Il te manquait juste certaines cases à pouvoir remplir avant qu'ils soient sûrs là-haut, que tu puisses être Chuunin, et ce n'est pas si simple dans ton cas de satisfaire à toutes les exigences. Tu as le niveau, tu as les capacités d'apprendre mais tu as toujours été un cas à part, à devoir par exemple apprendre à t'occuper de toi-même un maximum avant de pouvoir prouver que tu pouvais travailler en équipe, vu que sur toi pèse non seulement la menace due au métier de ninja, mais aussi celle de l'Akatsuki. Que tu as l'air d'assumer, d'ailleurs, si ce qu'on dit sur Kakuzu est vrai.  
Je suis donc assez content de t'éviter le désagréable problème de repasser l'examen Chuunin. Bravo pour ta promotion, tu l'as bien méritée. Pour le grade de Jônin je pense qu'il faudra attendre encore un peu, mais ça risque d'être beaucoup plus rapide… j'ai l'impression que tu progresses beaucoup plus vite que la limite autorisée, ces derniers temps. Je ne te demande pas non plus ce que tu as fait dans le grand Nord…_

_Encore bravo pour ta promotion. Tu as ma bénédiction. Joyeux anniversaire, Uzumaki Naruto. Ton bandeau doit être fier que tu le portes.  
Neji_

Il déglutit difficilement à la lecture des derniers mots. Neji était rarement… n'était jamais aussi… franc, direct… non, c'était pas ça.

Neji n'était jamais comme ça, là.

Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de particulier devant Neji ces derniers temps ?

Il relut les papiers et laissa fleurir un sourire de gamin. Oui, franchement, être Genin quand toute votre promotion est passée minimum Chuunin, c'est franchement désagréable. Et ça s'était à peine (voire pas) calmé avec le temps. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, il pouvait juste continuer à travailler comme un fou mais c'était _déjà ce qu'il faisait_ de base.  
… c'était un poids de moins, maintenant. Surtout que Neji ne mentait jamais, même un peu, même pour faire plaisir. Alors le voir dire… euh… le lire écrire que le grade de Jônin n'était pas loin, c'était…  
Gratifiant.  
Tiens, même la vieille Tsunade avait dit que ça n'attendrait guère plus de six mois, alors elle avait vraiment pas dit ça à la légère ?!

Et allait-on le laisser tranquille avec les Yakuzas du Nord ? Bon sang, c'était pas compliqué, ni extravagant !  
L'équipe de Kiba avait fait sa mission ; ils avaient croisé les Yakuzas en voulant repartir et avaient décidé qu'ils ne devaient pas rester s'attarder, alors Kiba s'était débrouillé pour les leurrer et les envoyer sur une fausse piste. Piste que les Yakuzas avaient suivie, tant et si bien qu'ils étaient tombés sur Naruto.  
Tout seul.

Naruto, lui, sortait d'un combat presque aussi ardu que contre l'Akatsuki. Figurez-vous qu'il avait croisé _totalement par hasard_ un nukenin qui avait décidé de faire de Naruto son punching ball. Comme disait Kakashi : « c'est des choses qui arrivent », mais le Jônin n'avait pas été là pour le dire, d'ailleurs il n'y avait eu aucun renfort. Fort heureusement pour le Konohanais, il avait réussi à combattre sans être trop désavantagé par sa précédente mission (l'officielle) qui l'avait laissé assez en forme.

Cependant, le nukenin n'avait pas été à négliger puisqu'il usait et abusait du Katon, et Naruto n'avait pas pu lui opposer d'élément vent sous peine de finir en steak. De plus avec sa nature de chakra il était donc rendu légèrement plus réceptif aux attaques de type Katon. Donc il avait eu tout intérêt à se préserver, mais il avait donc dû aussi éviter de se faire chahuter par un joli paquet de parchemins explosifs, avait manqué de trop peu de se faire charcuter par quelques jets de shurikens, et il avait été aussi obligé de croiser le fer dès lors qu'il avait réussi à dérober un sabre à son opposant. L'exploit le plus brillant avait donc justement été de se battre au sabre contre un amateur de sabres alors que pour lui c'était la première fois qu'il en touchait un ! Mais après une bonne heure et demie d'affrontement, ajouter son chakra de vent pour affiner la lame pile au bon moment avait permis de porter le coup fatal.

Si l'homme avait reculé assez vite pour éviter d'être coupé en deux, il avait néanmoins eu une artère ouverte et en une pincée de secondes, avait perdu connaissance, puis cessé de respirer.

Naruto, lui, avait à peine commencé à reprendre son souffle que des ANBU du village du nukenin avaient débarqué, d'un seul coup, et s'étaient arrêtés avec un air ahuri sous leur masque, air qui s'était deviné à leurs postures.

Naruto avait déduit que les effaceurs s'étaient attendus à – enfin ! – rattraper leur cible mais sûrement pas à la retrouver déjà morte. Et vu qu'ils étaient bien douze, Naruto en déduisit qu'il avait eu du mal à combattre non pas parce que ce type avait faire montre d'un style de combat incompatible au sien, ou parce que Naruto était encore jeune, non-non : ce type, quand il était vivant, avait été Balèze. Peut-être rang S, Naruto n'était pas allé demander à Kakashi de vérifier dans le bingo book, mais il songea qu'il aurait peut-être dû…

Mais ce n'était donc pas fini : une fois repartit, laissant le corps du nukenin aux ANBU, cherchant simplement à rentrer chez lui, Naruto était tombé sur les Yakuzas du Nord, les Loups Blancs, et ces types ne le cherchaient pas lui mais apparemment des gens qui avaient le même bandeau.

A bout de nerfs, Naruto avait sorti le kunai de son père et chargé, chargé, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le troupeau de loups fusse gémissant, au sol, à pleurer leurs chères petites mamans (littéralement). Des clones, le kunai renforcé au chakra de vent et des bombes flash avaient suffi à terrasser les vingt-sept bonhommes. Après tout, si Jiraya avait pris Naruto sous son aile pendant deux ans, c'était pas pour lui lire des brouillons de bouquins.

Et une fois que les loups s'étaient mis à ramper, Naruto en avait pris un au hasard et lui avait donné des baffes jusqu'à lui faire tout raconter et comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire.

Harassé, las, bougon, mort de faim et clairement nostalgique à la fois de son lit à Konoha et des ramens de chez lui, il avait livré ce beau monde à qui en voulait bien, avait touché une prime inattendue, et surtout pris de cours deux équipes de Konoha qui avaient justement eu pour mission de se charger des dix-huit terroristes (car il ne savaient pas de base que les Loups Blancs étaient passés à vingt-sept).

Bref.  
Naruto avait baragouiné les grandes lignes à Tsunade une fois rentré et, après qu'elle ait compris (et qu'elle se soit pincée) il avait demandé un congé. Congé qu'elle ne lui accorda pas, préférant qu'il l'use quand il en aurait envie, en lui apprenant qu'après une mission de rang S tout ninja bénéficiait naturellement d'une période de repos.

« Quelle mission de rang S ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Je sais pas. Tu veux que j'écrive que c'est pour le Nukenin ou pour l'organisation terroriste ?

-Bah. J'sais pas. J'm'en fous. J'veux dormir.

-Je vais mettre les deux. La deuxième est plutôt de rang A, mais ça fera bien sur ton CV. Va faire dodo. _Mais non, pas ici, putain !_

-…gneuh… Heing ? »

Naruto secoua la tête en souriant et posa à nouveau les yeux sur le mot de Iruka et Neji, et décida de le mettre avec la lettre de Sakura et Tsunade et la carte de Teuchi et Ayame, projetant de les ranger avec les mots de l'an passé.

« Bon. Alors. Suivant. Et le prochain qui me reparle de ces branleurs de Yakuzas… »

Il avisa ce qui restait : une livraison de Témari et de Gaara s'il se souvenait bien, quoique Témari avait mentionné Gaara mais pas elle-même… le paquet qui pouvait peser cinq cent kilos avant de repasser à un kilo, et puis cette pochette qui ne s'ouvrait que difficilement et qui menaçait de déchirer son contenu (ça c'était Ino) et… c'était tout.

Il s'empara du paquet en chancelant, se souvenant qu'il n'était plus si lourd, et l'ouvrit. Il reconnut au bout d'une petite seconde ce qui avait l'air d'être des poids ; il avait vu les mêmes sur Lee...

« Lee ? »

Il fouilla tout le paquet en trouvant tout un assortiment de poids et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : la note.

_FELICITATIONS ! BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! BONNE ANNEE, BONNE SANTE !_

_Moi, Rock Lee, soutenu par le Grand Gai-sensei, t'offre ici le plus beau cadeau de tous les temps : des Poids !  
Au prix de sueur et de larmes, tu acquerras bientôt la force des plus grands ! Il suffit simplement de porter ça tous les jours.  
Ces poids sont réglables, tu peux commencer à un niveau adapté et régler en fonction de tes progrès. Je te conseille de ne les retirer que pour dormir et les réenfiler illico ensuite. Tu verras qu'il y en a pour tous les membres. De plus ils peuvent à la fois peser et pomper le chakra, donc à régler avec minutie pour ne pas perdre connaissance au milieu de l'entraînement, mais bien sûr seulement à la fin !  
Les poids sont prévus pour te restituer le chakra qu'ils ont accumulés, dès que tu les retires, alors si tu veux bien dormir fais attention à les retirer correctement. Mais les poids ont une charge maximale de chakra alors ne t'attends pas à ce qu'après des jours et des jours, ils te renvoient quelque chose de phénoménal non plus. Ils sont prévus pour entraîner le corps, surtout !  
Encore BON ANNIVERSAIRE, UZUMAKI NARUTO, Futur plus grand Hokage de tous les temps ! – Le Grand Rock Lee_

_Que la force de la jeunesse soit avec toi ! – Gai_

« Sadiques. »

Il s'arrêta ainsi puis éclata d'un grand rire.

« Non mais sérieux… fallait pas ! » Parla-t-il tout seul en regardant les poids en question – petits pour chevilles ou larges pour mollets, mollets, au-dessus des genoux, petits pour poignets ou grands pour avant-bras, au-dessus des coude, même les épaules, et même à la taille pour conclure. Excellent !

Mais quand même, c'était bien pratique pour s'entraîner, mais ça faisait aussi beeaaucoup souffrir, ma parole. Il rangea tout dans la boîte et rangea la boîte elle-même, sauf le mot de Lee qu'il garda pour le ranger plus tard avec tous les autres.  
Il s'en servirait, ça, c'était sûr, mais pas tout de suite. Là, il avait un congé mérité. Merde !

Il prit le colis mystère de Témari, songeant un peu tard avec la fatigue, qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de lui faire de cadeau, en fait. Si en plus c'était d'elle. A priori elle connaissait pas sa date de naissance ou…

« Wouah. »

Il tenait un éventail qu'il venait de déplier, après l'avoir sorti de tous les emballages censés le protéger durant le voyage. C'était un éventail purement décoratif. Naruto en était convaincu pour trois raisons. Un : il était trop fragile pour le combat. Deux, il était juste trop grand pour s'éventer. Trois, il était beau, bon sang ! Une petite notice était jointe pour expliquer comment le fixer au mur sans l'abîmer, tout en précisant que cet éventail, c'était pas de la gnognotte, hein, ça venait d'une fabrique artisanale transmise de père en fils depuis boudiou longtemps ! L'éventail en question représentait vraisemblablement Suna et son désert, d'une très jolie manière. Et bien sûr une note l'accompagnait. Naruto devint rouge vif. Ah parce que Témari était totalement au courant, en plus ! Grmmblm…

_Hey !_

_Tu sais quoi ? J'ai vu Tenten chez nous, à Suna, pendant longtemps. Figure-toi qu'elle bossait sur un truc avec Kankuro mais elle voulait rien me dire et lui non plus, ça m'a beaucoup énervée. Par contre j'ai appris un truc : la date de ton anniversaire et l'intention apparemment ferme de Tenten de t'offrir quelque chose (oups, j'ai cafté ?) mais Gaara l'a appris en même temps que moi, alors quand il a décidé spontanément qu'il allait t'offrir un truc, je me suis dit bah allons-y, ma foi.  
C'est seulement en croisant Ino, quand je suis arrivée à Konoha, que j'ai compris qu'il fallait t'écrire un mot alors excuse ma piètre calligraphie… hu hu hu.  
Je t'offre donc ce modeste présent, disponible à la vente uniquement à Suna, exemplaire unique, fait main, première qualité. Comme ça, tu auras un bout de chez nous, chez toi. Classe, hein ?  
Je sais pas trop quoi te dire de plus à part bon vent, vu ce que j'ai appris grâce à Ino. Je suis à peine surprise que tu ne fasses pas de fête, mais de là à les refuser tout net ? C'est pas moi qui vais te juger en tout cas. Chez les Sabaku, on est des grands névrosés !  
Bonne fête ! Prends bien soin du cadeau de Gaara ! Continue de tabasser nos nukenins pour nous ! On te love à la maison ! – L'incommensurable Princesse Témari.  
P.S : je crois que Gaara aimerait bien que tu passes le voir mais il est incapable de le dire._

Ah mais oui. Ce nukenin kanonisant et sabreur, qu'il avait sabré juste avant les Loups Blancs : ce gars-là avait été de Suna. C'était bien vrai.  
Naruto sourit et alla fixer l'éventail dans sa chambre, pour pouvoir le voir tous les matins, lui et ses couleurs chaudes et sable.  
Bon, alors il ne passait pas pour un abruti, Témari lui avait fait un super-cadeau et même Gaara s'y était mis spontanément…. C'était…  
Ça faisait chaud au cœur ! Vraiment !

Il songea à acheter un souvenir de Konoha la prochaine fois qu'il passerait les voir pour leur rendre l'ascenseur puis, l'éventail docilement fixé au mur, il fila voir le petit paquet de Gaara, et tomba sur un sablier. Un… un sablier ?  
Pourquoi pas, après tout ! C'était bien le style de Gaara ! En plus il était cool, le sablier, tout petit, avec toutes ses grav…

Gravures. Naruto pouvait les lire. C'était des sceaux. Un sablier ninja.

Il déroula presque trop vite le mot de Gaara :

_Navré de ne pas pouvoir te le remettre en mains propres, mais j'aurais du mal à justifier un tel déplacement… Bon. Je vais éviter de faire de l'humour.  
Evite de t'en servir pour cuire les œufs, il vaut plus que ça. Si tu le laisses au soleil, le sable en absorbe l'énergie (c'est la seule qu'il accepte) mais tu verras qu'il ne coule pas ; la partie étroite du sablier est fermée. Pour l'ouvrir, tu dois compléter l'énergie du sablier avec ton propre chakra. A partir de là, quel que soit le sens dans lequel tu tiens le sablier, le sable va s'écouler dans l'autre partie. Durant tout le temps où le sable s'écoulera, garde le sablier avec toi et il t'immunisera de tout genjutsu, quels qu'ils soient. Et je pèse mes mots. Sharingan compris, même à son meilleur niveau._

_Je m'en servais auparavant, quand j'étais plus jeune et que je ne te connaissais pas encore. Quand Shukaku guettait mon sommeil. Si jamais j'étais pris dans un genjutsu, les risques étaient énormes. Cet outil devait me protéger. Mais je suis plus grand, maintenant, j'ai appris à me défaire des genjutsus – ce dont, figure-toi, j'étais incapable il y a quelques petites années – et Shukaku n'est plus là pour me troubler. Alors je peux m'en sortir sans.  
Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas ton cas. Mais toi, contrairement à moi, tu es encore traqué par l'Akatsuki et les autres renégats ne te craignent pas encore (moi j'ai le chapeau de Kazekage, ça impressionne), alors en attendant qu'ils apprennent à te fuir, voilà de quoi te protéger.  
Ce n'est pas une babiole que je t'envoie là. Ce n'est pas une vieille affaire à moi. Disons que c'est ma façon à moi de te remercier pour m'avoir aidé à faire le plus difficile.  
Bon anniversaire. Ne mange pas trop. Gaara._

Sa façon à lui de le remercier… Naruto avait chassé ses démons, Gaara lui envoyait de quoi tenir les siens à distance.

Gaara, putain. Gaara qui lui envoyait un cadeau, qui lui écrivait une lettre, qui pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire un peu d'humour et qui avait –apparemment– un peu envie que Naruto passe le voir. Mais même un peu, c'était beaucoup, de sa part.

Il regarda le sablier, le trouva encore plus joli, le posa près de la fenêtre pour que les rayons puissent l'éclairer dès le matin et s'assit un moment, rêvassant.

La nuit s'était installée, ombrant l'appartement dont Naruto n'avait allumé qu'une lumière faible dans une pièce voisine, laissant celle du jour décliner sans qu'il n'y prête attention, plongeant les autres pièces dans des pénombres acceptables, agréables.  
A part lui, à cette heure, ne restaient éveillés que quelques oiseaux de nuit ayant du travail ou refusant simplement d'aller dormir, préférant s'amuser jusqu'à encore plus tard. Naruto, lui, se rappela qu'il avait encore quelque chose à déballer quand une ombre délicate entra chez lui par une fenêtre. Hinata, posant les pieds au sol avec la douceur et le silence d'un chat, sourit timidement : « c'était ouvert, alors…

-Ouais, t'en fais pas. »

Il n'attarda pas son regard sur elle ou sur le petit sac d'affaires qu'elle amenait, ayant fini par sentir que son regard avait tendance à la faire ralentir prodigieusement à la fois dans ses actes et dans ses réflexions. Pendant qu'elle allait donc ranger ses affaires dans les deux grands tiroirs que Naruto lui louait – chose décidée de sa part à la dernière visite d'Hinata chez lui – le garçon s'attarda pour la dernière fois sur la pochette d'Ino. Il se débrouilla cette fois pour l'ouvrir, mais pas assez vite pour dépasser Hinata, qui découvrit le contenu en même temps que lui. Elle bégaya tant bien que mal :

« …. C'est… c'est une drôle d'idée… enfin, il n'est pas laid…

-C'est…

-C'est un tatouage. » Réalisa-t-elle en même temps que lui.

« J'hallucine. Ino m'offre un tatoo. Permanent, en plus !

-…

-Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

-… hm… eh bien…

-Ça en jette, hein ? »

Hinata fit osciller sa tête, embarrassée mais avec un sourire qui lui donnait son approbation. Sa façon de secouer sa tête faisait aussi bouger ses cheveux d'une jolie manière. Naruto se mit à rire tout en lui demandant « Bon, alors, tu m'aides à me le mettre dans le dos ?

-Le… te le mettre ?

-Ouais, dans le dos, sauf si t'as une meilleure idée pour l'endroit.

-Non, non, le dos, c'est… c'est très bien… Ok.

-Hé, panique pas, c'est qu'un tatouage ! »

Il ignorait qu'Hinata était à ce point timide, prude, et amoureuse, que le simple fait de le voir assis dos nu devant elle (avec l'étape précédente du vêtement retiré) était une Véritable épreuve.

* * *

« Hé oh. »

Pas de réponse.

« Hééé-oooooh… Naruto ? »

Naruto se senti doucement secoué à l'épaule. Quand il réussit à déverrouiller les paupières et les entrebâiller, il reconnut Kakashi sans peine, même s'il voyait flou.

« Quesskya ? » Demanda-t-il, songeant que l'aube ne pointait que de très peu vu la lumière, et qu'en plus Kakashi mettait rarement une telle application à le réveiller en douceur.

« Tu es réveillé ?

-Ouais, v'voulez quoi ? » Redemanda-t-il, la vue plus nette et l'air plus alerte. Kakashi laissa passer une seconde et articula doucement :

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Naruto le regarda sans rien dire, répondant en clignant des yeux à la limite. Kakashi lui ne bougeait pas, l'air content. Naruto eu un sourire en coin, songeant que c'était une drôle d'heure pour venir lui dire ça, et répondit :

« Merci…

-Bon. Tu viens ?

-Où ça ?

-Pas loin. Un terrain d'entraînement.

-Pourquoi faire ? Et surtout, pourquoi à _cette heure_ ? » Bâilla l'élève.

« Parce que je dois te donner ton cadeau ! Dix-huit ans, ça se fête !

-Mon… vous l'avez pas sur vous ?

-Si, je l'ai avec moi.

-Ben laissez-le là…

-Eh bien, si je pouvais, je le ferais, mais je ne peux pas le déposer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Disons que je ne peux pas faire autrement que te le remettre en main propre.

-Bon, bon, ok. Vous êtes bizarre, quand même. »

Naruto sorti une main de sous le drap et la tendit vers Kakashi, qui la regarda et rit.

« Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas aussi facile. »

Naruto se tortilla et s'assit sur son lit : « Bon, vous voulez quoi ?

-J'aurais besoin que tu t'habilles et que tu viennes avec moi.

-Vous avez parlé d'entraînement…. Vous voulez m'entraîner ?

-Ne gâche pas la surprise ! »

Naruto s'étonna de voir Kakashi sautiller sur cette phrase. En plus il était toujours accroupi.

« Vous êtes _vraiment_ bizarre. » Il le regarda fixement, avant de se lever enfin. « Bon. J'arrive.

-Super ! Je peux te prendre quelque chose dans le frigo en attendant ?

-Allez-y, servez-vous. »

Kakashi alla se servir alors que Naruto enfilait ses affaires, puis il prit un rapide mais solide petit déjeuner pendant que Kakashi observait les nouveaux tableaux.

« Sai a une patte d'enfer, hein ?

-Oui, il a un talent formidable pour à la fois être extrêmement réaliste, et pour renvoyer des impressions, des sentiments…

-Alors qu'il me demande encore d'expliquer les chutes des blagues de ses bouquins. »

Les épaules de Kakashi furent agitées de quelques soubresauts. Sai avait vraiment pris Naruto comme professeur, ou alors comme sujet d'étude.  
Disons un peu des deux.

« Tu es prêt ?

-Je vous suis. »

Kakashi l'emmena donc illico presto sur un terrain d'entraînement désert. Le soleil ne pointait toujours pas, seul le ciel s'était éclairci. D'un côté il était encore très sombre, et de l'autre côté de l'horizon, il laissait deviner le début du jour suivant. Les étoiles étaient presque éteintes. Naruto, lui, bâillait pour la troisième fois.

« Bon, je suppose que c'est important, sinon vous auriez pas brisé votre nindô du retard éternel… alors ?

-Alors, voilà. Normalement, tu as devant toi une semaine de libre, au moins, et même deux semaines facilement.

-Ouais, avec la mission de rang S que j'ai été un peu obligé d'effectuer…

-Non, une de rang S, puis une de rang A. Et au fait, félicitations !

-Merci. (Il bâilla de nouveau)

-Ce qui te laisse donc facilement deux semaines devant toi, mais si tu n'as pas utilisé tes congés, je te suggère d'aller les poser maintenant pour avoir trois semaines. Ce sera plus simple.

-Euh… vous pourriez m'expliquer pour…

-J'y viens. Tu te souviens du paquet que je t'ai livré l'an dernier ? »

Naruto s'arrêta un moment sur le mot "paquet".  
Kakashi l'avait donné le jour de son anniversaire, le lui avait souhaité dans un mot, il avait clairement fait ça pour lui faire plaisir, mais il appelait ça un paquet, comme les deux seules autres fois où ils avaient mentionné lesdits papiers.  
Kakashi ne parlait pas de "cadeau", il disait "paquet". Naruto était convaincu que Kakashi se reprochait malgré lui de ne pas avoir fait ça plus tôt. Il devait songer que Naruto aurait dû avoir ces éléments plus tôt en sa possession, qu'importe de qui ça aurait provenu. Donc Kakashi ne parlait pas de "cadeau" parce qu'il devait avoir l'impression que le mot en question lui attribuait un quelconque mérite au lieu d'un devoir.  
Ce mot… ça sonnait un peu comme… _Je t'ai fait un cadeau. Moi. C'est moi qui suis allé le chercher pour te l'offrir. Sans moi, tu ne l'aurais pas eu, ou tu l'aurais peut-être eu de quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'est grâce à moi que tu l'as. A moi seul, donc tu m'es redevable._  
Et surtout : _Merci qui ?_

« C'est ce que vous appelez une question rhétorique, non ? » Répondit Naruto avec un air mi fatigué, mi moqueur. Kakashi lui répondit d'un sourire d'abord, d'une voix grave et calme ensuite :

« Cette année, j'ai décidé de continuer dans cette voie. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te transmettre des biens de tes parents, mais j'ai l'impression que Konoha – enfin, ceux qui avaient l'autorité, les moyens de le faire – se sont appropriés les biens matériels. J'ai un peu honte de l'admettre mais mon niveau d'accréditation n'est pas assez élevé pour retrouver ce qui était à eux, il faudrait même mener une longue et fastidieuse enquête. Après tout, officiellement, tes parents n'ont pas eu de descendant… Il a été facile de faire croire à tous que le bébé dont Kushina était enceinte a été lui aussi perdu ce jour-là.

-Vous en faites pas, s'ils avaient des jolis meubles je vais pas en faire un drame…

-Oh, je sais bien, mais ça reste du vol. Et il n'y a pas que ça ; il y avait aussi des biens ninjas : Tenten a fait un travail de titan en mettant la main sur ce kunai.

-Vous l'avez aidée, il me semble !

-Oui, bon, c'est vrai, mais pas de quoi faire enfler mes chevilles : quand je te dis qu'elle a énormément travaillé, c'est qu'elle a dû sérieusement enquêter, faire des recherches, interroger, fouiller, observer, déduire. Et elle a pu trouver –presque dérober– ce kunai, juste _ce_ kunai. Ce que tu dois comprendre, ce qu'il faut déduire de tout ça, c'est que ce kunai de ton père est la seule chose que tu pourras jamais récupérer qui ait appartenu à tes parents.

-…

-Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer comme ça, mais c'est…

-Vous excusez pas. Vous y êtes pour rien. Et puis c'est pas comme si je pouvais pas comprendre. Les gens se retrouvent avec des trucs qui n'appartiennent plus à personne, c'est normal de redistribuer…

-Ne te force pas à dire ça, tu as le droit d'être en colère. »

Naruto regarda ailleurs, ses doigts tapotant sa cuisse, l'air tout à fait normal, comme indifférent. Il demanda d'une voix sans émotion : « Vous voulez en venir où ? »

Son sensei parla d'une voix plus douce, en réponse à son froid : « Si les biens civils et les outils ninjas sont introuvables, il me restait tout du moins assez de crédit pour trouver des bribes d'archives, de rapports, et il me restait aussi assez de souvenirs pour retrouver comment faisait ton père.

-…Comment faisait mon père pour quoi ?

-Pour faire ce qui lui a valu le surnom de l'éclair jaune de Konoha. »

Naruto le regarda sans rien dire.  
Hinata était repartie assez tard, la veille, donc presque au tiers de la nuit. Il s'était donc endormi vraiment tard, mais Kakashi venait en plus de le réveiller aux aurores. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'il fallait comprendre.

« Vous avez fait quoi ?

-J'ai reconstitué la technique fétiche de ton père. La technique de ce qu'on pourrait appeler le déplacement instantané.

-La… De la téléportation ? » Demanda-t-il très lentement.

« Exactement. J'aurais bien du mal à l'appliquer en situation comme il le faisait, c'est-à-dire à répétition ; je suis suffisamment rapide pour mon style de combat donc je ne pense pas m'en servir très souvent. A vrai dire, si je l'utilisais comme le faisais ton père, ça entrerait en collision avec mon propre style et ça briserai mon timing et ma concentration. Alors tu pourras te considérer comme l'unique utilisateur de cette technique quand tu la maîtriseras.

« Vous… vous voulez…

-T'apprendre Hiraishin.

-…

-La "Technique du Dieu du Tonnerre Volant" »

Silence.

« Elle nécessitera de maîtriser tout d'abord deux choses. Le shunshin, ça au moins c'est déjà fait, et le ninjutsu spatio-temporel. Mais en plus de la difficulté que tu vas avoir pour apprendre Hiraishin, la maîtriser, pouvoir l'utiliser avec aisance ; il te faudra aussi apprendre à l'utiliser à bon escient en combat. En plus, avec elle tu vas pouvoir apprendre la variante de rang A de la substitution, tu verras, c'est très sympathique. Enfin. Voilà pourquoi trois semaines et des clones seront les bienvenus.

-…

-Tu sais, c'est la toute première fois de ma carrière que je pose des congés. J'ai tellement l'habitude des missions de rang A ou S que j'ai naturellement les congés qu'il me faut. Ça m'a fait tout drôle d'aller les réclamer. J'ai dû apprendre la procédure, à mon âge… J'espère que tu ne me le feras pas regretter ! »

Naruto lui sauta au cou.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

Konoha, dix-neuf heures. Kakashi rentre au village en portant son élève sur son dos.

« J'aurais préféré terminer à vingt heures, mais c'est ton premier jour. On va s'en tenir là.

-(gloussements, sourire niais)

-Mais par contre, demain, on ajoute quelques clones à l'entraînement. » Ajouta-t-il d'un air décidé.

« (Gloussements, sourire niais)

-Il faudra faire plus attention, quand on sera en soirée et que tu commenceras à baisser ta concentration. Sinon je vais avoir du mal à expliquer que tu te sois jeté un kunai dans le dos.

-(absolument sérieux) N'en parlez à personne.

-(Gloussements, sourire niais) Promis. »

Alors que Kakashi prenait la route pour ramener Naruto à son domicile, celui-là ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêvasser, bercé par la démarche de son sensei qui le portait avaec aisance.  
Bercé aussi par ces mots qui flottaient dans sa tête.

_J'espère sincèrement que ça te sera utile, vu le nombre de fois que tu risques ta peau.  
Prends soin de toi !  
__Affectueusement : Tata Tenten._

_j'avais envie de te renvoyer l'ascenseur pour cette fois où tu t'étais autant impliqué pour sauver la peau de mon frangin._  
_En même temps je suis content aussi qu'il n'ait plus cette créature en lui. Alors merci, mon vieux, et vis longtemps s'te plait. Bon anniversaire !_ \- _Kankuro._

_Je fais de mon mieux, j'espère que ça te plait sinon jette tout et je recommence.  
Donne-moi ton avis. Sai.  
Bon anniversaire._

_BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! Shikamaru. Tu me manques, mon Chéri !  
BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! Chôji. Ta façon de faire l'apéro est un crime. Je vais vivre chez toi pour abuser.  
Joyeux Anniversaire, Shino. Et n'écoute pas la musique trop fort._

_Joyeux Anniversaire !  
De la part d'Ichiraku et d'Ayame !  
Tous nos vœux de prospérité !  
T'es le plus beau !_

_Ah, et bravo pour l'épisode des Yakuzas du Nord. Et pardon de les avoir – accidentellement – mis sur ton chemin (considère ça comme les excuses de toute l'équipe)  
__BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! Et prend bien soin de toi, Okay ? - Kiba_

_t'es un garçon compliqué, tu sais ça ? Mais Sakura a dit de faire comme ça alors bon – donc je te fais part ici de tous mes vœux de bonheur, santé, amour, travail, tout le tralala comme dans l'horoscope, et de continuer à être un aussi exaspérant et charmant petit bonhomme, d'accord ? Je laisse Sakura écrire la suite ! La Jeune et Belle Tsunade-sama.  
P.S : continue de foutre le bordel et je te donne une médaille._

_Ça commence à me manquer de n'avoir plus de mission en tant que membre de l'équipe sept. Vivement qu'on refasse tout comme au bon vieux temps, je suis sûre que Sai peut développer un sens de l'humour ! Allez, chiche, la prochaine fois, on lui bourre ça dans le crâne, ensemble !  
__BON ANNIVERSAIRE NARUTO ! – Ton éternelle collègue Sakura._

_Bon anniversaire, mon grand ! Continue comme ça ! Et prend bien soin de toi !  
__Et arrête de faire croire à tout le monde qu'Ebisu a une moumoute, ils lui courent tous après pour vérifier ! - Iruka_

_Encore bravo pour ta promotion. Tu as ma bénédiction. Joyeux anniversaire, Uzumaki Naruto. Ton bandeau doit être fier que tu le portes.  
Neji._

_Encore BON ANNIVERSAIRE, UZUMAKI NARUTO, Futur plus grand Hokage de tous les temps ! – Le Grand Rock Lee_

_Que la force de la jeunesse soit avec toi ! – Gai_

_Bonne fête ! Prends bien soin du cadeau de Gaara ! Continue de tabasser nos nukenins pour nous ! On te love à la maison ! – L'incommensurable Princesse Témari.  
P.S : je crois que Gaara aimerait bien que tu passes le voir mais il est incapable de le dire._

_Ce n'est pas une babiole que je t'envoie là. Ce n'est pas une vieille affaire à moi. Disons que c'est ma façon à moi de te remercier pour m'avoir aidé à faire le plus difficile.  
Bon anniversaire. Ne mange pas trop. Gaara._

_Ouais, je sais, je suis incapable de joindre l'utile à l'ag... Au joli. Mais on s'en fiche. T'as un troupeau d'amis qui s'en chargent. Moi je m'occupe du superficiel, vu que tu l'es pas non plus!  
Bon Anniversaire au Ninja le plus réglo de toute la planète ! Ne mange pas trop de gâteau ! Fais-nous de beaux enfants un jour avec ta future petite femme ! Ok je sors ! - Ino, dans toute sa splendeur, hu hu hu!_

_Tu sais, c'est la toute première fois de ma carrière que je pose des congés. J'ai tellement l'habitude des missions de rang A ou S que j'ai naturellement les congés qu'il me faut. Ça m'a fait tout drôle d'aller les réclamer. J'ai dû apprendre la procédure, à mon âge… J'espère que tu ne me le feras pas regretter !_

Kakashi tourna la tête vers son élève, le soupçonnant de somnoler.

« Je suis vraiment content d'avoir pu être ton sensei. »

La prise de son élève sur ses épaules se resserra. Il ne somnolait pas du tout.

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

* * *

Voilà, encore un de fais (fiouuu les fignolages sont éprouvants !) bon, normalement je vous fais un truc à Noël mais je vous garantis rien... j'ai assez de boulot comme ça. Par contre oui, tous les ans y'aura la suite, et chaque suite vous fera voir l'évolution du ninja en question. Ainsi (un peu?) que des personnes qui s'échinent à lui donner des cadeaux en douce. Une fic qui au lieu de raconter une histoire, fait le point sur l'histoire en question chaque année.  
Bllllah, je suis crevée. Vous aussi, j'ai trop écrit ? Bien fait XD (SBAFF)

bonne journée, bonne soirée, bonne nuit tout le monde ! A la prochaine !


End file.
